Proa
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: Sakura,una princesa que odia su linaje,Sasuke,un caballero con familia asesinada y Naruto,un pirata ambicioso y aventurero, sus vidas se cruzarán de la forma más inesperada ¿Qué pasa cuando te encuentras en el barco de tan guapo capitán?N&S N&H S&S Y más!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo 

-¡Oigan que hay que irnos ya de aquí!- exclamó un moreno, ordenándoles así a un par de camaradas que leven anclas.

-Oh, cállate, no eres el jefe aquí –le respondió uno desde arriba.

-Es en serio Kiba. Cállate –le dijo Neji a su mano derecha – Que te quede claro: No-mandas-aquí.

-¡EY! ¡¿Por qué siempre contra mí?

-Por la misma razón que nos crees puedes mandar –le dijo Shikamaru, sentado en un barril del barco. Suspiró y siguió mirando las nubes – No te pongas pesado, cara de perro.

- ¡Repite eso! –le advirtió al otro moreno, el cual sonrió mientras lo ignoraba – Serás…

- ¡Ey, ey! ¿Qué les pasa? Vamos a salir ya y comienzan con mala onda –en solo oír al capitán del barco los dos se callaron…bueno, Kiba lo hizo.

El rubio se acercó al mencionado y posó un brazo en su hombro. Aspiró el aire salado y también se fijó en Shikamaru.

-¿Informes?

-Normal –le contestó el de cola – nadie nos odia, sospecha o interesamos.

-No sé si decir si eso es bueno o malo –le siguió Kiba – para mí Shikamaru es un inútil.

-No hay que mencionar que acabamos de huir de que nos maten. Supongo que está bien –Neji se acercó al trío – Y hablando de inútiles…Kiba, ¿No deberías chequear todo? _Ahora._

-Eh, Neji –le interrumpió Naruto – amigo…yo no creo que sea bueno enojar ahora a Kiba.

Neji puso cara de confundido. Miró al mencionado y recordó las cosas que hacían enojar a ese tipo. Sonrió al darse cuenta y luego, explotó en risas.

-¡NO ME DIGAS! ¡Una mujer lo rechazó! –exclamó dándole una palmada al pobre y ahora, avergonzado Kiba.

-¿Qué, no era obvio? –susurró Shikamaru.

-¡Te escuché!

Naruto también empezó a reír.

-C-Chicos…-de pronto llegó Hinata, quien era nueva en el barco. No era muy sociable pero tampoco renegada, más bien tímida y para algunos como al comienzo para Naruto, algo rara – Y-Ya está todo listo para zarpar…-continuó la chica con sonrojo en su rostro.

Y es que, ciertamente no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a su querido capitán al que apenas vio y aseguró, casi le dio un paro cardíaco. Maldita timidez…

-¡Qué rápido! Bueno, ya hay que empezar. Shikamaru…., quédate ahí. Kiba, chequea todo. Neji…

- Te lo dije –interrumpió el oji-blanco. Se podía ver cierto enojo en el chico de marcas en la cara.

-¡Neji! Necesito una buena orientación, ven conmigo.

-Sí, sí…-le respondió al rubio con algo de aburrimiento.

- Hinata ¿Podrías cuidar de Akamaru por favor? Kiba tiene trabajo que hacer –le pidió el rubio, mirándola sonriendo, cosa que a la chica ponía muy sonrojada.

- ¡JODER QUE YA ENTENDÍ!

- Claro…-le respondió, tratando de sonreír calmadamente, pero que no logró.

- ¡Eh! Hinata, antes que nada, déjame pedirle algo a Akamaru ¿Sí? –ella asintió.

Shikamaru llamó al perro y le susurró algo en su oído. El canino movía la cola.

-…y que sea una chuleta grande… ¡pero ten cuidado con Chouji! –y luego de eso, se fue corriendo a la cocina ante la sonrisa de Shikamaru.

El mencionado al voltear también se pudo dar cuenta de lo que hacía Hinata, que no era nada más ni nada menos que "admirar" a Naruto. La mayoría de la tripulación se había dado cuenta y nadie había dicho nada, pero la estupidez del rubio estaba empezando a hacer que los demás se estén arrepintiendo de hacerlo.

"_TSS…ese idiota no se da cuenta de nada ¿Y aún así es nuestro capitán?"_ se quejaba el de coleta internamente, volviendo a mirar las nubes.

"…_yo no puedo creer que ese hombre tan guapo me haya dejado quedarme ¡Yo no soy una chica como lo desearían muchos! Y aún así pienso tener oportunidades…rayos"_ pensaba Hinata _"Y mira nada más qué hombre…aún de espaldas…su espalda ¡HAY! ¡YA PÁRALE HINATA!"_

-¡Neji! ¡Llévame a Konoha!

* ** … ***

Se quitó las sábanas de seda que le cubrían y empezaban a darle calor. Ya era de mañana, joder, no quería levantarse pero por ser la princesa de ahí, no podía.

Dejó su cama y comenzó a caminar mientras se estiraba. Se sentó en su espejo y se cepilló el rosado y corto cabello que poseía, que en un ataque de rebeldía, lo había dejado así. Dejó de un lado el peine y se colocó el vestido negro que había dejado preparando desde la noche anterior, se puso el para ella inútil collar de jades que la diferenciaba como realeza y sin más preámbulos, se lavó la cara, y bajó a desayunar.

Una vida muy interesante ¿No creen? Pero debía ser así, _debía_, pero ahora también había decidido que no quería.

*** … ***

El chico afilaba su espada, miraba al cielo siempre azul de Konoha y suspiró.

Ya llevaba cinco años como caballero y su vida no había cambiado mucho. Itachi, pensaba. Ése nombre ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi.

El maldito de su hermano. A pesar que no quería pensar en eso su mente recordaba. Y era horrible que recuerdes algo en que te esfuerzas mucho en olvidar.

Clavó con fuerza la espada al suelo y miró por encima de los mechones de su negro cabello.

Pero recuerda perfectamente…el haber jurado matarlo.

-Itachi –masculló para sí mismo.

***…***

-Sí, mamá, claro…un pase no me haría mal.

Eso fue lo que le dijo a su mamá, la cual la mandó a tomar aire fresco al verla en términos actuales, _cabreada_, y ella había accedido ¿Qué tiene? Mientras más rápido pasa el tiempo, más se acerca la muerte, más se acerca el terminar con esa tortuosa vida.

"_¡NO LO SOPORTO! Siento que no soy de aquí"_ miró su collar _"muchos no dirían esto pero odio haber nacido en una cuna de oro"_

-NO ¡ALTO! –gritó el chofer del carruaje. El caballo se uso rebelde y huyo, provocando que el carruaje se volteara y Sakura salga de él.

"_¿Qué mierda…?"_

La esmeralda se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Los aldeanos huían del lugar y poco o nada les interesaba que haya un miembro de la realeza ahí. La chica comenzó a correr hacia donde provenía el escándalo, sin importarle que fuera.

Sin duda ese era una oportunidad de salir de su rutina diaria y no quería perdérsela.

Corrió y corrió y un barco encontró. Casi se cae al mar pero se logró sostener con una mano del muelle y de un sol empujón pudo saltar de ahí…pero cayó en un suelo diferente.

-¿Dónde…estoy? –susurró para sí misma.

Miró para todos lados, con su respiración agitada y al voltear, vio un hombre, joven, al cual no se le veía más que su cabello rubio. Estaba algo lejos, pero se sintió algo intimidada.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar ante ese extraño, se encontró de pronto entre la pared…y él.

Pudo divisar sus ojos azules profundos sobre ellas, su cuerpo demasiado pegado al de ella y una pequeña sonrisa en él. Las manos del extraño subieron por su cuello hasta su mejilla y con la otra apuntaba su espada a su cuello.

-S-Suéltame –le masculló Sakura. Naruto Sonrió aún más al ver el carácter de la chica y con la mano que no sujetaba su espada tomó un mechón de su sedoso cabello.

El oji-azul acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica y aspiró su aroma. Tambié se fijó en las jades que llevaba.

-Y… ¿Qué hace aquí una chica como tú? –susurró seductoramente. Sakura puso cara de enfadada. Eso era _demasiado_ descarado para ella.

Naruto puso más cerca el filo de su espada al cuello de la chica.

Y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Cada uno con diferentes intenciones.

* * *

_oLa (:_

_Bueno soy nueva en Naruto. Empecé a ver la serie hace dos meses y finalmente llegué a shippuden pero bueno..._

_Simplemente espero que les haya gustado tngo mas experiencia en CSS y esta es mi primera historia de Naruto y espero mi historia pueda cumplir con sus exigencias...gracias por leer esto ^^ y espero que las autoras que ya me conocen, disfruten esta historia (:_

_Bueno sin más me despido con un cálido abrazo para todos ^^_

_BezOz xOxO*_  
_Byeeeeee =)_

* * *

_*****/*Za-firE-aniLu*/***  
=)**_


	2. I

**I**

-¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? –el chico que vino agitado y con heridas en el cuerpo se encolerizó al ver que el caballero, cuando había un ataque no hacía nada, agregando el que debía ser uno de los primeros en actuar por haber sido condecorado con honores por su gran habilidad en batalla.

-Nada.

-¡Demonios, Sasuke! ¡Tienes que ir a pelear!

El chico suspiró y se levantó sólo para tirar una piedra directo a la cara del tipo que pretendía lanzarse sobre su camarada. El defendido se quedó tieso en su lugar y frunció el ceño del enojo por no haberse dado cuenta del otro tipo.

-Te necesitamos.

Sasuke resopló.

-¡Oh, ya estoy harto! ¿Vienes o no?

-Déjame pensarlo.

-¡Ah! -gritó ya hasta el tope- ¡Son piratas, la princesa está ahí, así que mueve tu jodido trasero y anda a buscarla! ¡Están en el muelle!

-¿Por qué yo? -¿Realeza? En verdad no le caían muy bien de todos modos.

El otro no le contestó y, harto de su carácter escaló un muro y regresó por donde había venido. Sasuke suspiró y tomó la espada del suelo, con cuidado la limpió y sin demasiado entusiasmo se fue en busca de la hija de los Haruno.

Si no fuera que la gente del lugar corría en estampida lejos del muelle Sasuke habría llegado sin demorarse apenas más de dos minutos. Sus compañeros peleaban contra hombres que parecían tener algo de habilidad en combate o bien se sabían defender.

Era muy raro que piratas llegaran a Konoha puesto que era una de las tres grandes naciones y por lo tanto, poseyente de la mejor defensa en ese tipo de emboscadas. Sin embargo, no estaba muy preocupado de que se tornara peor (dejando de lado que la princesa no aparecía). Sólo era el área costera y estaba lejos de poder llegar al área del castillo.

Un espadazo casi lo hiere.

-¡Joder!- tenía que admitir que tampoco eran un grupo de inútiles y lo estaba comprobando con el castaño de rayas en la cara que lo estaba enfrentando.

-¿Qué pasa niño bonito? ¡Pelea como hombre!

Miró al chico con algo de enojo. No tenía ánimos de pelear así que lo ignoró y siguió su camino buscando a la _inteligente_ princesa que se metió en ese alboroto.

Kiba estaba dispuesto a seguirlo hasta que vio que Naruto no se estaba concentrando en lo importante de haber ido a Konoha: tratar de capturar alguien de gran alcurnia.

En lugar de eso su brillante amigo había encontrado una chica bella a la que se podría tomar para cualquier rato y se dirigió finalmente a él; ignorando al idiota que había huido de él como gallina apenas lo retó.

El grito de la gente por huir de ahí y los choques de espada parecían inexistentes para los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a frente. Naruto no dejaba de contemplar el cuello de Sakura, adornado por hermosas y grandes joyas preciosas.

-Ándale, dime qué quieres de una vez.

- Si te lo dijera, creerías que mentiría pero da igual, porque tú lo sabes.

-Oh –miró su collar- Eres un maldito avaro, ¡aléjate, vete! –Sakura forcejeó contra el agarre del rubio a ella pero no tuvo mucho

Naruto rió – Sabía que no entenderías.

-¿Eh?

Envainó su espada de nuevo sin soltar a Sakura, tomó su otra mano y la apoyó más en la pared –Qué malos pensamientos me haces tener –su cuerpo se pegó más al de la pelirrosa.

Sakura no sabía que pensar, ni un pensamiento coherente o una idea clara para pronunciar. Era la primera vez que un hombre se le acercaba de esa manera pero sabía que no era seguro estar con él. Debía tratar de huir o arreglárselas de alguna manera.

El rubio lentamente besaba su cuello. Sakura –quién no supo ni el por qué- gimió levemente. Si seguía así, no tendría las suficiente neuronas para siquiera respirar.

-¡Joder, qué te crees que haces!

Reunió todas las fuerzas que tuvo y empujó al chico lejos, éste cayó de espaldas y con una cara de sorpresa.

-¡No soy una cualquiera, idiota!

Naruto había sido tumbado por una chica muy fácilmente, joder, era una mujer muy fuerte sin parecerse a 'otras chics' que había conocido porque, diablos, tenía una cara preciosa con un raro color de pelo que lo tenía intrigado y un cuerpo escultural. Si algo había de lo que estaba feliz, es que la chica no sea una _machaza_.

Mientras, luego de ver la escena que se había formado entre ellos dos, Kiba decidió no intervenir aún y quedarse en el lugar en que se había escondido.

***…***

-¡Ahí te va! –Neji cruzó sus brazos frente su cara para protegerla de la patada que ese cejotas le había lanzado, pero no pudo evitar el caer por la fuerza del impacto. Sin embargo, inmediatamente se puso de pie y tomó posición de batalla.

Maldición. Había perdido a Naruto de vista y el cara de imbécil se le había cruzado justo cuando se disponía a buscarlo. Kiba tampoco estaba y Akamaru estaba en el barco, así que no lo podía mandar a buscar. Shikamaru vigilaba la entrada de éste para que no se lleven cualquier cosa valiosa y el resto estaba dispersado por todo el muelle. La gente de los alrededores había huido y dejado todo ese espacio, ése era el único buen punto.

Su contrincante cuando se dio cuenta que Neji había aceptado, también se puso en posición de batalla, pero no por mucho tiempo pues fue otra vez el primero en lanzar el ataque, fue preciso y le dio un buen golpe en el estómago.

-¡HUUUUUUUUUU! –fue su grito del golpe. El castaño escupió algo de sangre y miró furioso a Lee.

-¡Hey Gaara, ya acabé con uno! ¡Así te venceré, jaja! – había escuchado acaso ¿Gaara?

-Idiota-masculló Neji, moviendo su pie a un lado rápidamente para hacerlo tropezar y caer. Ya en el suelo, le propinó tres puñaladas y lo dejó inconsciente. Lentamente, por la herida de su estómago, se puso de pie y comenzó ahora sí, a buscar al capitán.

-¡Lee! –escuchó y un chico se le puso en frente, con suerte pudo esquivar el golpe que, apenas lo vio, intentó darle el otro. El oji-blanco se alejó un poco para confirmar sus sospechas.

Había dado en el clavo. Sabaku no Gaara: el jefe de inteligencia de la armada de Konoha. Era un inigualable contrincante y hubiera adorado la oportunidad de pelear con él, pero el número de los hombres de Konoha comenzaba a superar a los suyos.

Ignorando la intención de pelear de Gaara, continuó su camino.

El pelirrojo tomó a su amigo y pensó que lo mejor sería llevárselo con algún médico. De todos modos, vio a Sasuke por algún lugar y él seguro se haría cargo de líder, puesto que el número de tropas para su bando no era un problema. No lo necesitaban por ahí, la estrategia había sido un éxito.

Neji odiaba hacer esto, pero le propondría a Naruto una considerable retirada.

***…***

"_Una chica fuerte…muy fuerte"_

En la mente de Naruto se le había ocurrido una grandiosa idea. Ya de por sí tenía buenos camaradas, pero una chica así sería una genial aliada: bella; las mujeres eran buenas manipulando a los hombres con su belleza, fuerza; lo había comprobado de alguna manera y actitud; al parecer tenía un carácter fuerte, y eso le gustaba.

-Vaya…te ves como una princesa pero eres mejor que eso…-susurró, pensando en voz alta.

-Ugh, ni siquiera vuelvas a mencionar esa palabra.

-¿Uh? ¿Princesa?

-Sí, y si me disculpas, me largo de aquí –luego de arreglarse las ropas, se dio una vuelta y fue en su marcha.

-No tan rápido –la tomó del brazo y bruscamente la acercó, tanto, que a Sakura le dolió un poco. Antes de dejarla ir, Naruto quería saber algo.

- ¿No te agrada la realeza?

Vaya pregunta. Ella siempre había sido cuestionada al respecto y para ir bien con ella, tenía que responder lo típico_: "Es un honor pertenecer a ella"_ pero claro, no era cierto, así que cuando ese extraño lo hizo, se sintió de alguna forma con la confianza de poder expresarse libremente y al parecer, no tenía ni idea de que ella era una princesa.

-Claro que no, son una tira de inútiles y superficiales. Lo único que buscan es poder, poder, poder…a mi no me gusta ese tipo de cosas ¿Sabes? Nada se compara con tener la libertad de poder hacer lo que quieras cómo y cuándo quieras… Siendo tú un pirata, es tu caso ¿No?- no se había dado cuenta que el estilo de vida que ella deseaba estaba frente a ella pero…, el renunciar a todo lo demás, no sabría qué decidir.

Con esa respuesta, el chico supo que no sería un problema que ella aceptara la propuesta que le estaba por dar. Sonrió.

-¿Qué te parecería cumplir ese pequeño sueño? Al soltarte de mi agarre y rechazar mis caricias, has demostrado no ser como cualquier chica.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

-Oh, lo siento ¿Soné muy altanero? Jeje.

-¡_No…..para nada!_

-El punto es, chica, ¿Quieres ser parte de mi tripulación?

La propuesta a Sakura le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

¿Ser pirata?

¿Volverse renegada de Konoha?

Pero lo más importante era: ¿Desearía esa libertad?

-…Y-Y….Yo…- decía entrecortadamente. Tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero sus labios hacían caso omiso a su mente.

-¡Maldición! –Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esquivó las navajas enviadas por Sasuke.

-¡Naruto! ¡Lo siento, fue muy veloz! –Kiba, con una herida profunda en el brazo, cojeaba al lugar.

-¡No importa, Kiba! ¡Vete al barco! ¿Dónde está Neji?

- Herido, igual que los demás.

- Mierda –masculló. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que las condiciones no estaban a su favor. Volteó a ver a Sakura.

- ¡Considéralo! –de pronto apareció Neji, que junto a Kiba, lucharon por poder irse, ayudándose, desde ahí, rápidamente.

- ¡Naruto! –Exclamó el más pálido- ¡Retirada!

El rubio miró a Sasuke por última vez.

-No te preocupes, nos marcharemos al anochecer. Así que deja a mis hombres en paz.

Acto seguido, los tres hombres se fueron.

-Vaya, fue demasiado fácil… ¿Alteza? ¡Ey…! –Sasuke sacudió lentamente a Sakura, que parecía perdida.

-Lo siento, yo…, quiero irme, por favor.

-Sí, resultaron ser unos cobardes. La llevaré al castillo-la princesa, en modo de agradecimiento, asintió.

***…***

-¡Oh, Sakura! ¡Querida! –la madre de la mencionada, apenas vio entrar a su pequeña al salón principal del castillo, la abrazó fuertemente. Sasuke dio una reverencia y se fue del lugar.

-Hola.

- ¿Qué forma de responder es esa, señorita? –un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos muy verdes apareció de pronto.

-Hola a ti también.

-No te vuelvas quedar en un lugar con una circunstancia así ¡Atacaron el muelle! ¿Sabes qué pensaría la gente si te veía ahí?

-…Claro ¿Algo más?

Al ver que la cara de sus padres era la típica de _"¿Qué pensaría la gente si...?"_ y se sintió aburrida de la situación, incluso algo enfadada. Ella había regresado de un ataque de piratas sana y salva, luego de una estrategia seguramente planeada cuidadosamente y en poco tiempo por Gaara que había sido exitosa ¿Y lo que les importa es qué dirá la gente?

-No, amor.

-Puedes irte a dormir si quieres, pequeña, pero levántate temprano, darás una audiencia mañana para explicar que harás al respecto de esto. Después de todo…

-…eres la futura reina. Sí, papá, ya entendí pero no lo haré.

-¿Por qué, Sakura? –su madre estaba muy preocupada pues los preparativos ya estaban listos.

-Porque me da la gana ¿Si? ¡Déjenme en paz! Sólo se preocupan por el pueblo ¡El pueblo está bien! ¿No se los informó Sasuke o Gaara? ¡Yo estuve en peligro, y les importa un carajo eso!

Sakura habló con furia al final y de pronto se le cruzó una frase por la mente.

"_¿Qué te parecería cumplir ese pequeño sueño?"_

"_¿Quieres ser parte de mi tripulación?"_

-Yo…no quiero nada ya –susurró para sí misma- No…, no quiero.

-¿Cómo te expresas de esa manera? –su madre se alteró un poco al oír el nuevo vocabulario de su aparentemente inocente y tierna hija. -¡Sakura! ¡Eres la princesa!

-¡YA LO DIJE! ¡ME IMPORTA UN C-A-R-A-J-O! –escupió.

Un golpe resonó en la habitación.

-¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A TU MADRE, ¿OÍSTE? –Sakura, que aún miraba a la dirección que su cara había sido enviada por la bofetada de su padre, comenzó a sentir las lágrimas por su mejilla enrojecida.

-Papá, tú nunca me habías…

- ¡Calla! ¡Trato de ser una buena persona contigo, hija! ¡Pero nada funciona con esa mentalidad estúpida que tienes! ¡Así que escucha! ¡O te comportas bien, o buscamos otro heredero al trono!–su mamá, histérica y hablándole muy fuerte, le recriminó- ¡Cometes tonterías, te metes en problemas y haces escándalos! ¡El pueblo comienza a dudar de nuestra confianza ante ti! ¡Arruinas a la familia!

-¡Ya no eres una niña! Así que cambia esa rebeldía chiquilla ¡Cuida tus palabras y ahora, vete a tu cuarto!

Al carajo todo. Sakura estaba destrozada por el golpe de su padre y el haber sido llamado '_chiquilla'_ por él. Corrió escaleras arriba hasta cerrar con fuerza la puerta de su habitación. Su mente estaba nublada por las palabras de su madre.

_¡Cometes tonterías, te metes en problemas y haces escándalos!_

Sí, lo hacía, porque odiaba esa monotonía real, porque quería sentirse libre por una vez y porque quería tener una _vida._

_¡Arruinas a la familia!_

¿Qué familia? Esto es un contrato de sangre más que familia.

_¡O te comportas bien, o buscamos otro heredero al trono!_

Pues bien, que lo hagan, porque en ese momento decidió que no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma y dejar que la traten de esa manera. Su sangre azul la mandaba al infierno ahora y no importaba nada.

Sakura tenía una maceta en su ventana donde plantaba algo que nunca pensó que usaría: plantas venenosas. Gracias a las clases de medicina casera que tuvo con Tsunade, pudo aprender a crear un somnífero bastante potente para dejar inconsciente a alguien por un día entero.

¿Debería llevar algo? Tomó una capa negra y se la puso, tomó un vestido verde y lo guardó en una mochila, también su collar de esmeraldas y el resto de esa planta que le quedaba.

Bajó por el árbol de a pocos, hasta caer ilesa y comenzó a correr hasta la entrada.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –Sasuke, estaba apoyado en un árbol cerca de la entrada, mirándola con unos ojos que parecían rojos en la oscuridad, como un vampiro.

-Oh vaya, no me llamaste '_alteza'_ o '_princesa'_ o '_majestad'_-contestó Sakura irónicamente.

-Tú y yo sabemos por qué nos guardamos los modales sin tus padres aquí.

-Perfecto, no lo tendrás que hacer más. Adiós.

-Ey…no fui nombrado caballero para esto ¿no?

-Sasuke, eres un gran caballero ¿Eso querías oír?

-No –Sasuke sonrió divertido y se puso frente a ella –Te daré otra pista…-quitó un mechón de su cabello de su cara. Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

-Ven aquí…-susurró lo más provocadora que pudo y el Uchiha hizo caso, todo le iba a la perfección, podría sacarle información de por qué Sakura estaba en el muelle tan allegada del que parecía el capitán si seguía con ese juego. Se acercó más a ella.

-¿Por qué no hueles mi nuevo perfume? Aquí…-la princesa señaló su cuello y Sasuke de nuevo obedeció.

-Sakura, quiero preguntarte algo…yo…yo… ¡¿Qué…ca…raj…? –acto seguido, Sasuke cayó desmayado.

Ella se rió levemente –Ya no soy tan fácil.

Hizo lo mismo con los guardias de la puerta y corrió hacia el muelle de nuevo.

"_No te preocupes, nos marcharemos al anochecer."_

"_¡Considéralo!"_

"_¿Quieres ser parte de mi tripulación?"_

Sí, sí quería, y mucho.

_

* * *

_

Olaa (:

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi ¡Y perdón por la tardanza! Juro que se los explicaré luego, después de mis exámenes finales. Juro que no se de dónde saqué las ideas, mi cerebro es absorvido por la escuelaaaaaaaaaa !  
Recuerdan que les dije en el prólogo que había empezado Shippuden? Bueno, lo terminé :D! y el manda tmb :DD! En serio, AMO NARUTO  
Espero y les haya gustado el capi, se los juro !_

_A todos los que me leen:_

_GraciasYLosQuieroMucho  
No Olvides un review jejejeje  
BezOz xOxO_

_

* * *

_

_**Lunaa***_


	3. II

**II**

Sakura iba cautelosamente por las oscuras calles de Konoha y aunque tuviera una capa que le ocultaba toda su cabellera rosa no quería ser descubierta, además, cada vez que veía que era el momento indicado corría hacia el lugar que desesperadamente quería llegar: el muelle.

Sentía algo de miedo pero no era nada comparada con la excitación de finalmente cumplir su sueño de estar lejos de sus padres, del pueblo y sobretodo de las obligaciones de ser la sucesora al trono.

Por fin sería libre, y tendría algo a lo que verdaderamente llamar (al menos para ella) _vida._

Mientras iba pensando en cómo la recibiría el chico de ojos azules, tropezó con un charco de agua y se mojó toda la cara. Al caer ella, también cayó su bolso donde llevaba su collar de jades y esta joya al caer estrepitosamente con el suelo hizo bastante ruido. Sakura se levantó rápidamente para recogerlo y buscó un lugar oscuro donde esconderse ante cualquier ojo curioso que pase por ahí.

Al tiempo que guardaba el objeto sintió como un perro ladraba fuertemente. Maldijo internamente su torpe acción. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando sintió la presencia de un animal y por cómo se oía el sonido de una nariz olfateando bastante claro, seguramente era un perro.

No pensó que la encontraría, pero el canino lo hizo, y en cuanto la vio comenzó a ladrarle con bastante enojo. La esmeralda se asustó bastante por el blanco can e inmediatamente se dispuso a correr lejos del perro (el cual la seguía) cuando por fin llegó al barco que estaba buscando, atravesó la larga barra de madera que conectaba la nave con el muelle y trató de pasarse los chicos que resguardaban la entrada.

Un hombre bastante gordito y con los ojos rasgados la detuvo primero y el segundo era otro más delgado, que tenía el cabello peinado en una coleta.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Necesito hablar con alguien aquí y no quiero que ese perro me mate!-decía apresuradamente la chica tratando de zafarse sin mucho éxito del agarre de ambos.

-¡Cálmate mujer! Caray, que problemática eres, quédate quieta. Chouji, sujétala bien.

-Sí… ¿Con quieres hablar? ¿Conoces a alguien acaso?-Sakura la miró algo molesta de que hasta ahora la siguieran sujetando con fuerza pero se le pasó rápidamente luego de ver que el perro que la perseguía se acercaba al lugar ladrando aún.

-¡Quiero hablar con ese rubio y suéltenme ya, que ese perro me quiere comer!

Ambos chicos quedaron confundidos ante esa respuesta.

***…***

En un cuarto dentro del barco se encontraban tres hombres, el primero, con unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules estaba sentado en una cómoda silla, el segundo era un castaño parado a su derecha con los brazos cruzados y el tercero que tenía algunas marcas rojas en la cara estaba frente a él.

-Otro grandioso plan, _capitán_-dijo un chico de ojos blancos mirando aburrido a Naruto, el cual tenía un vaso de cerveza en su mano. El tono irónico que uso hizo que el otro chico lo mirara fulminante.

-No entiendo ¿Cuándo rayos es que ese tal Gaara se volvió jefe de inteligencia? –con mal humor dio un gran sorbo a su vaso- ¿Qué la última vez que vinimos no era un simple soldado?

-No me mires a mí –contestó Kiba extendiendo las manos en señal de defensa. El rubio rodó los ojos- Shikamaru era el encargado de ver sobre todas esas cosas, no yo.

-Yo sabía que él era un excelente soldado pero no estaba enterado de que había sido ascendido. Al parecer desde que Gaara lo es, la información aquí en Konoha es aún más protegida- intervino el ojiblanco, hablando lentamente.

El capitán puso cara de disgusto.

- Kiba… ¿Cómo es que te hirieron tan rápido?-el castaño ante el brusco cambio de tema de conversación, desvió la mirada para que no notara el enojo que tenía consigo mismo por haber sido sorprendido tan fácil.

-No fue mi culpa, había tantas personas por ahí que no se podía escuchar claramente si alguien estaba cerca de ti o no. Además yo te estaba buscando y ¿Cómo puedes desaparecer en medio de algo como eso? –decía molesto- ¡Todo por estar con una chica cualquiera! _¿No?_

Neji alzó una ceja, también molesto ahora – ¿Me hirió en el estómago un tipo con cara de imbécil y también Gaara que para mi mala suerte estaba cerca, por estarte buscando, sólo para que estés ganándote con una mujer?

Naruto se estiró en su silla mientras trataba de decirles en la mejor manera que le había propuesto a una chica unirse a su tripulación, siendo que Hinata era la única mujer ahí debido a que estuvo relacionada sentimentalmente a Kiba por un tiempo y él se negó a dejarla, dándoles como razón que ella podría ser útil limpiando y ayudando en la cocina. Sin embargo al poco tiempo ella rompió con su amigo y a pesar que casi toda la tripulación sabía el por qué, Kiba y Naruto lo ignoraban. Pero el dueño del perro del barco era un buen sujeto y había aceptado la petición de la ojiblanca de seguir siendo amigos.

-Responde-ambos insistieron, mirándolo fijamente.

-Eso demuestra que necesitamos a alguien más que sepa pelear ¿No, Neji, Kiba?

-¿Ah? –los castaños miraban al rubio, Kiba totalmente confundido y algo ofendido por el comentario y Neji con el ceño fruncido y aún de brazos cruzados.

-Pues verán, esa chica…

De pronto se oyeron unos ladridos acercándose, Kiba inmediatamente reconoció a Akamaru y se apresuró en abrir la puerta. Fue en ese momento que Shikamaru entró a la habitación con fuerza, chocándose con el escritorio de Naruto. Era como si alguien lo hubiera mandado volando hasta ahí.

Todos dirigieron su mirada fuera de la puerta, divisando una silueta a lo lejos, la cual vio hacia atrás de sí misma y corrió en su dirección de ellos. También Akamaru se acercaba y se veía que Chouji venía por el fondo. La silueta comenzó a notarse más hasta mostrarla femenina. La chica finalmente entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza apenas pudo.

Kiba, Neji y Naruto estaba atónitos por lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque el tercero apenas notó su cabello de particular color y el mismo vestido de esa tarde sonrió ampliamente. Sakura volteó y se quedó sin palabras cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el chico de ojos azules que la miraba. Los otro dos miraban como Shikamaru yacía inconsciente en el suelo y vieron en busca de una respuesta al capitán, quien la dio sin ninguna preocupación ahora.

-Esa chica, acaba de llegar.

***…***

"_No es posible que esa chiquilla me hubiera dejado inconsciente con somnífero"_

Sasuke caminaba con furia hacia los guardias que también habían caído dormidos y que comenzaban a levantarse. Cuando finalmente llegó los dos hombres se pusieron en posición de firmes y miraron con algo de temor al moreno.

Ciertamente cuando él estaba enojado su mirada fría y calculadora se volvía atemorizante ante cualquiera, y más aún ante los que sabían que tenían graves problemas con él ya que el Uchiha era su superior.

-¡De dónde! ¡¿De dónde sacó ella somníferos? –exclamó enojado. EL par de hombres no sabían que responder al principio, pero uno de ellos pareció recordar algo y le dijo aún algo inseguro:

-Me…parece que la señora Tsunade le estaba enseñando…algunas recetas y puede ser que, tal vez…

-Ella, Tsunade –masculló Sasuke. Se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de ir al castillo cuando les susurró a los guardias: -Ustedes no digan absolutamente nada, yo personalmente le diré a Su Alteza todo lo que acaba de pasar-finalizó y se marchó.

A pasos agigantados recorría el salón principal, luego la escalera y fijó como objetivo encontrar a los padres de Sakura. Volteó hacia la izquierda y localizó a la reina tocando la puerta del cuarto de su hija. Estaba dispuesto a decirle lo sucedido cuando un pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente de repente.

Se imaginaba a él y a la madre de la esmeralda que lo miraba con decepción y enojo. Luego la mujer le decía: _"No has podido proteger a mi hija, ni la puedes cuidar bien. Se supone que eres uno de nuestros mejores caballeros y no lo has logrado, no cumples bien tu deber y ahora por eso mi hija está perdida ¡Imperdonable! ¡Estas revocado de tus obligaciones como caballero permanentemente!"_

Si él dejaba de ser el caballero con honores que era, nunca podría tener la oportunidad de poder encontrar alguna vez a Itachi puesto que Sasuke estaba completamente seguro de que él se había unido a algún tipo de asociación criminal en las que las pruebas solían ser como matar a alguien que tenga un importante valor en su pueblo natal, pero el muy desgraciado decidió irse por más y asesinó a toda su familia. Lo entendía ya que los Uchiha siempre habían sido reconocidos como una de las familias que más prodigios brindaba a Konoha y el simple hecho de asesinarlos a casi todos, era como una obra de arte para aquellos de los más peligrosos grupos vandálicos en la zona.

Sasuke tendría que pensar en ese momento alguna buena excusa. Suspiró hondo cuando al fin creer que la tenía y se dispuso a hablarle, pero otro tipo le ganó y comenzó a comunicarle lo sucedido a la señora Haruno. Él se quedó ahí parado, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Ella volteó con expresión muy preocupada. Al ver al moreno se le acercó esperanzada.

-Sasuke, dime que has visto a mi hija, por favor-pidió con clara desesperación.

-¿Que nuestra hija, qué? –el rey entonces apareció. Los dos caballeros presentes le reverenciaron apenas estuvo en el pasillo -¿Qué hizo ahora ella? Respondan.

El compañero del Uchiha lo miró y Sasuke supo que él tendría que dar las explicaciones. Su idea anterior de que diría afortunadamente había variado sólo un poco.

-La princesa huyó del castillo, yo estaba del lado opuesto del lugar y aparentemente pudo dejar inconsciente a los guardias con algún somnífero. Nadie la pudo detener, lo sentimos.

La última frase él la pronunció sin verdadero arrepentimiento, pero él sabía actuar bastante bien sus emociones.

-¿Son inútiles o qué? –le recriminó el hombre al compañero de Sasuke- Uchiha, teniendo en cuenta que tu prácticamente te has criado junto con mi hija, te encargo a ti buscarla. Confió mucho en tus habilidades y sé que harás un buen plan junto a Gaara. En cuanto a tu compañero… diles a esos guardias que están en muy grandes problemas.

El más pálido de ahí tragó pesado. Tenía que también hacer algo con esos guardias. Sin embargo, hasta ahora el plan para que no lo descubran también a él había salido bien.

-Así es –le siguió la reina – Sasuke, ve y habla con Gaara ahora. A los otros que se hacen llamar _guardias_, díganles que pueden irse despidiendo de esa obligación- finalizó aún furiosa y se fue de ahí, seguida del otro chico.

-Vámonos –le habló con firmeza a al moreno, el cual asintió y obedientemente fueron ambos en busca del pelirrojo.

***…***

-¡Le cerró la puerta en la cara a mi perro! –exclamó Kiba abriéndola inmediatamente. Sakura fue rápidamente hacia el fondo de la habitación pensando que Akamaru se le lanzaría encima. Sin embargo, sintió como unas gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la nuca cuando el animal le era muy cariñoso al chico y parecía bastante dócil. Fue entonces cuando el castaño de la puerta la miró algo enojado - ¿Por qué eres tan mala con él? Pobre Akamaru, él solo sintió como tus ropas olían a ese lugar de dónde venían los tipos de esta tarde –se acercó hacia la chica y le olió bastante cerca de la cara. Ella se sonrojó por el acto y también estaba indignada- Ciertamente es cierto, apestas.

-¡Pervertido idiota! –gritó la peli-rosa y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El pobre chico terminó en el suelo igual que Shikamaru, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque el de coleta abrió los ojos ante el sonido de alguien caer.

-Ahh… mi cabezaaa… Oigan ¿Y Chouji? –rápidamente se levantó y casi ya fuera, se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica. La miró de arriba a abajo analizándola por un rato y suspiró confundido - ¿Por qué has traído una de la realeza? Son tan problemáticas esas _princesitas._ Ésta hasta me mando volando de un golpe hasta aquí.

Sakura se quedó totalmente helada. Miró a los chicos que veían confundidos a su amigo y el que finalmente rompió el silencio fue Naruto con su gran carcajada. Se sintió entonces algo aliviada.

-¡Claro, claro! Relájate un poco, Shikamaru y deja que nos cuente ella misma el por qué está aquí ¿No creen? Además, Chouji está ahí, detrás de la puerta. Parece que le asusta un poco esta amiguita de aquí.

Sakura torció un poco la boca, algo disgustada por el término con el que se refirió a ella.

Kiba finalmente despertó, gracias a los lametones de un ahora preocupado por su dueño Akamaru. Se puso de pie de un saltó y apuntó a esa chica de modo acosador.

-¡E-Esa chica, está loca! –todos rodaron los ojos.

-No es muy común oler de tan cerca a las personas, menos lo es cortés-todos los presentes, obviamente menos el castaño y el de coleta le dieron la razón a la observación del oji-blanco.

-Tampoco es cortés golpear a la gente- reclamaron ambos chicos, de brazos cruzados.

-Basta –cortó pacíficamente Naruto y luego volteó sonriendo hacia la esmeralda- Dime ahora… el por qué aceptaste mi propuesta.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa- Quiero una vida. Una vida lejos de la que tengo, quiero ésta vida llena de aventuras.

Neji alzó una ceja algo inseguro – No tenemos pruebas concisas de que no nos estás engañando. Además ¿De qué nos serviría otra chica si ya tenemos una?

-Esto… creo que ya probamos su capacidad de golpe con Shikamaru y Kiba… Si hasta a mí me dolió y no me golpeó a mí- susurraba Chouji desde atrás de la puerta, temeroso de la chica.

-Y éste pueblo también es bien conocido por los engaños que pasan- comentó Kiba y su opinión fue respaldada por Shikamaru. El rubio esperó una buena respuesta ante esos reclamos.

-Sé que si alguien me ayudara a pelear mejor, sería útil ya que hasta ahora sólo se dar mmmm… puñetes en el estómago o cara. Sé algo de medicina también y me encantaría ser parte de los que ayudan a combatir y pues… si se trata de pruebas, puedo darles esto.

Sakura sabía que el collar de jades de alguna manera le sería útil, más aún si se éstos piratas eran avaros, así que también la puso en su bolso. Lo confirmó al ver la mirada sorprendida de todos ante el objeto que colgaba en sus manos. Un deslumbrante collar de piedras preciosas con una cadena posiblemente de oro. Sonrió.

-Y si eso no les es suficiente, les puedo decir que los soldados no pasarán de esta noche para impedirles que se vayan si no lo hacen pronto- ella estaba segura de que apenas Sasuke le diga a sus padres, empezarían en ese mismo instante una búsqueda masiva y si ella no se los comunicaba, _todos_ estarían en problemas y su plan sería frustrado.

-¿Qué? –dijo el oji-azul- Pero si ellos nos dijeron que nos darían todo este día, hasta el amanecer, claro con algunos guardias vigilando dentro de unas…cuantas horas. Bueno…. Supongo que le están haciendo honor a su reputación de mentirosos.

Sakura frunció el ceño. No todos en el pueblo eran así, bueno, la mayoría, pero no por eso debería hacerse generalizaciones.

-Sin embargo-todos voltearon a ver al capitán- Nos has librado de una muy grande –sonrió ampliamente el rubio -¿No creen eso todos ustedes?

La respuesta de los presentes, luego de un momento de vacilación, dijeron que sí. Naruto se puso de pie entonces, y le dio el vaso del que estaba bebiendo a la peli-rosa con una gran sonrisa y le dijo con entusiasmo:

-¡Supongo que ya estás dentro, _compañera! _Y no te preocupes, yo te haré pelear mejor que nadie.

Ahora Sakura sabía que tenía que mantener la boca bien cerrada acerca de su familia.

***…***

-¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo? –preguntó el hombre mayor de ahí. Los dos chicos asintieron- Bien, Uchiha, contamos contigo. Ahora debo irme y pensar que diré en la audiencia de mañana sobre todo esto.

En cuanto el rey se fue, Sasuke suspiró pesadamente –Ha sido un día muy largo.

-No olvides que no puedes fallar-repitió Gaara como hace unos momentos antes.

-Joder, ya lo sé-susurró para sí mismo. El pelirrojo lo miró por última vez con una mirada expectante, pero al notar que su compañero no diría nada, se levantó de su asiento y se marchó dejando todo en manos de Sasuke.

Éste también se levantó y tomando todo de la mesa que había hecho Gaara, se fue hacia donde empezaría el plan.

"_Qué demonios, ¿cuándo me convertí en un niñero? Tonta Sakura, no perderé mi puesto por ti"_

_

* * *

_

Hola n_n (amo esa cara xD)

_Bueno ahora estoy de vacaciones y traté de no tardarme tanto en la actualización. La verdad es que la serie de Naruto es una gran fuente de inspiración n_n Trato de aclarar algunas cosas del capi anterior como el por qué Sakura llevó su collar si quería dejar todo lo de su familia (por cierto, gracias y saludos a la que se dio cuenta ^^) y también otra cosa: ¿No es irónico que no sea TAN fan de Piratas en el Caribe? Debo decir que me gusta la peli, pero como no he visto ninguna completa pues ya me perdí en la trama jejeje (lo mismo que con Harry Potter XD) Aún así siempre me han gustado las historias de piratas y se me dio por crear una n_n_

_No sé como agradecerles los reviews que me dan ^^ Me hacen sentir que los nervios se me bajan algo al saber que hay personas que les gusta mi historia. Trataré que la inspiración no desaparezca por mucho tiempo (maldita cabeza inspírate pronto… ¡INSPÍRATE! )_

_Y tú, lector, ¡recuerda! Toma tu leche :D (veo demasiada televisión xD) Y déjame un review por favor n_n Onegai T_T_

_BeZoZ xOxO*_

_Byeeeeeeeeeee =)_

_

* * *

_

**Lunaa **


	4. III

**III**

El pelinegro afilaba una de sus espadas, igual que esta mañana pero con un propósito diferente. La búsqueda de la princesa tenía que empezar ya, pero antes debía encargarse de aquellos testigos de la trampa que le tendió Sakura y que podrían fácilmente delatar su mentira ante los reyes y hundirlo definitivamente.

Los guardias seguían en la entrada como él les había dicho. Sasuke se escabulló muy silenciosamente por su posición. Confiaba altamente en que los mataría muy pronto y nadie sospecharía de él. Se escondió detrás de un árbol, en el bosque que estaba justamente fuera de la entrada al castillo e hizo ruido a propósito, así los guardias fueron en busca de quién había provocado el ruido. Ambos se separaron, y Sasuke se fue por uno de ellos, colocándose a sus espaldas y apuntando con su espada hacia un punto clave en la espalda del guardia, todo en menos de cinco segundos. Mató al primero de una clavada.

El Uchiha se escondió de nuevo tan pronto el cuerpo del hombre cayó. Su compañero llegó poco tiempo después y en cuanto vio el cadáver se apresuró en revisar el lugar. Sasuke estaba despreocupado detrás de otro árbol, teniendo una pesada roca en una de sus manos. El guardia volteó, con intenciones de correr a avisar y el pelinegro tuvo el momento que esperaba, apuntando a la cabeza del hombre.

Así, mató a sus únicas preocupaciones en dos ataques. Regresando finalmente al castillo, el Uchiha tenía una satisfecha sonrisa en la cara.

-Tontos –susurró para sí mismo, viendo como otros soldados corrían hacia donde había asesinado a los otros dos. Sasuke pasaba desapercibido por ahí, ninguna sospecha había en él. Al menos casi no, pero había un pelirrojo al que le había resultado extraño que Sasuke haya salido de ahí y no se dirija hacia allá para ayudar, como debería ser. Aunque él ya debería haber empezado la búsqueda y no iba porque estaba haciendo algo más importante, o al menos lo suponía.

Gaara suspiró, tal vez no había dormido bien otra vez y se estaba imaginando cosas.

¿Sasuke Uchiha? Por favor, ¿Por qué los mataría?

***…***

-Éste es tu cuarto, acomódate pues estarás aquí un largo tiempo –le dijo el rubio sonriéndole. Sakura miraba encantada el cuarto, no era lujoso pero era como se lo había imaginado. Como el que leía en algunos de sus libros en los que podía desconectarse del mundo y sumergirse totalmente en esas historias llenas de aventuras.

Un color crema amarillezco tenía el cuarto, con sus muebles de una vieja madera. Había una cama y una mesa con su silla. También había una ventana redonda, con una hermosa vista al océano. Dejó su bolso con algunas de sus cosas y un cambio de ropa en la mesa frente a la ventana y finalmente volteó hacia el capitán.

Naruto realmente se sorprendió cuando Sakura le di un efusivo abrazo. Lo apretaba fuertemente y lo miraba con una cara llena de felicidad.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por dejar quedarme aquí! –decía, aún abrazada a él.

El ojiazul rió un poco. Se sentía bien hacer feliz a esa chica, era como una niña de ese modo y le pareció algo adorable por lo que acarició su cabeza.

-¡De nada! Pero creo que deberías soltarme, después los otros me van a joder…

-Oh, lo siento –susurró avergonzada, con un ligero rubor. Ella misma se sorprendió por su comportamiento. La felicidad quizá fue tan grande que abrazó al chico sin darse cuenta de su efusividad. Se reprendió a ella misma.

-Ya estamos por zarpar, ojalá no tengas nauseas. Si no nos atrapan… cosa que no creo que pase –decía el rubio con autoconfianza y sonriendo- Mañana ayudarás a Hinata.

-¿No me enseñarás a pelear? –preguntó Sakura, con los brazos cruzados.

- Luego, quiero que te lleves bien con Hinata ya que son las únicas chicas aquí…

-De acuerdo –concedió no muy convencida. Haría lo que él le pidiera por el momento si eso significaba que en recompensa le enseñaría a pelear.

-Hey, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

-Sakura.

El rubio sonrió.

-Qué lindo nombre, Sakura-chan –dijo, poniéndole el 'chan' de una manera infantil. Ella rió un poco por eso, parecía un niño cuando la nombraba así- ¿Tu apellido?

-No tengo, mi padre no me reconoció –mintió con facilidad. Naruto puso cara de incómodo.

-Lo siento.

-No importa ¿No me dirás el tuyo?

-¡Uzumaki Naruto, el mejor pirata que hayas visto! –decía con la mano en el pecho y en pose heroica. A Sakura le resbaló una gota de sudor al verlo así.

"_En definitiva, es como un niño."_

-¡Será mejor que me vaya ya! O esos mentirosos de Konoha nos atraparán ¡Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan!

-Hasta mañana –dijo finalmente y el ojiazul salió de la habitación. Se echó en su cama, totalmente cansada. Había sido un día largo y era su primera noche ahí, en definitiva no notaría cuando el barco zarpara pues a los pocos minutos ella se quedó dormida.

***…***

-Buena suerte –oyó decir Sasuke al padre de Sakura mientras salía del castillo. Se cubrió con una capa para la garúa que comenzó a caer. Su espada ya no tenía ni un rastro de sangre y la piedra la había lanzado lejos. Todos habían decidido dejar los asesinatos para después y concentrarse en la búsqueda de la princesa aunque claro, el trabajo más importante lo tenía que hacer el Uchiha.

Ya en la entrada se sorprendió ver a Gaara recostado contra la pared y de brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente. El pelinegro no le tomó mucha importancia y decidió pasarlo de largo. Justo antes de dejarlo definitivamente, Gaara le habló a sus espaldas.

-Ya te vas, ¿Oíste de los guardias?

-Sí, pero creo que sabes que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ahora como para fijarme en algo tan pequeño como eso-respondió Sasuke, sin ver a Gaara.

-Debes llegar al muelle rápido, antes de que se vayan si quieres empezar bien el plan-decía el esmeralda, con una voz muy serena.

-Lo sé –dijo indiferente.

No se oyó respuesta del pelirrojo y Sasuke tampoco dijo nada. Se recargó la bolsa que llevaba en un hombro y comenzó a correr.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –se decía Gaara.

El moreno se apresuraba en llegar al muelle. Sabía que Sakura les pudo haber alertado con tal de que ella se salga con la suya y hasta Gaara concordó en que hasta ella pudo no haber dicho que es de la realeza, sabiendo que eso podría ser peligroso para ella y que los piratas pudieron haberle creído ya que Sakura casi no salía del castillo si no era ocultada o cuidada. Cualquier persona que no era de Konoha no le había visto la cara.

Cuando por fin llegó al muelle, apretó fuertemente los puños.

Se habían ido.

La pelirrosa definitivamente les había dicho que partan pronto y ellos le habían creído. Maldita sea, Sakura. Ella le estaba haciendo más difícil encontrarla. Junto con Gaara, sin que le rey lo supiera, armaron un plan de respaldo en caso de que el barco ya se haya ido, sabiendo que sería muy probable.

Miró con enfado el mar por unos minutos y luego se resignó al plan B, teniendo que pasar la noche en alguna posada, lo más cerca al muelle que se pueda. Para su fortuna había una aún abierta. Tocó la puerta y una chica le abrió.

En cuanto vio al pelinegro la pelirroja que le había abierto se quedó encantada. Prácticamente se devoraba a Sasuke con la mirada. Él lo notó y puso una cara de fastidio, le molestó que la única posada que había, tenía una chica que no paraba de mirarlo con esos extraños ojos rojos tras sus gafas.

-¡Tú eres Sasuke Uchiha! –decía, emocionada.

-¿Me das un cuarto para esta noche? –preguntó el chico secamente.

-¡Claro! –exclamó, dándole paso al pelinegro. Lo condujo a una habitación casi al fondo del pasillo… y junto a la suya.

-Gracias –dijo Sasuke desinteresado.

-Me puedes pagar mañana si quieres.

-Gracias –repetía el pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun, si necesitas algo… mi cuarto está al lado –le insinuó la chica con un tono seductor que lejos de hacer efecto en el Uchiha, le pareció muy odioso y molesto. Una chica muy fácil.

-No necesitaré nada en definitiva –ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de la chica y cerró la puerta. Tiró sus cosas al suelo, dejó su espada en una mesa cercana y con sus mismas ropas se tiró a la cama a dormir.

***…***

Al amanecer Sakura sintió una agradable brisa marina que entraba por su ventana. Abrió sus ojos, contemplando de nuevo el cuarto y fijándose en cada detalle. No había sido un sueño y estaba en su más deseada realidad.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar en su bolso el vestido que había llevado. Lo tendió en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, desabrochando la parte trasera de su vestido y dejando casi todo su torso desnudo.

-Oye tú, Naruto dice que –entró de pronto Kiba, quien al ver a la pelirrosa a medio vestir se puso totalmente rojo y con cara de espanto. No lo asustaba ella, sino el encontrarla casi sin nada en su pecho. Sakura instintivamente gritó, exigiéndole que se vaya -¡AHHH! ¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN!

-¡VETE! AHHH ¡PERVERTIDO!

Kiba no perdió tiempo y cerró de inmediato la puerta. Shikamaru y Chouji que pasaban por ahí se le quedaron mirando raro, el castaño no sabía que decirles así que _trató_ poner cara de que no había pasado nada.

-Kiba-kun –Hinata hizo que Kiba casi se muriera del susto. Él ni siquiera la había sentido llegar y odiaba que ella siempre lo sorprendiera -¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Te he dicho que no me asustes! No me pasa nada.

-Lo siento mucho –susurró nerviosa la ojiblanca, jugando con sus dedos y totalmente roja. Kiba suspiró, derrotado –Yo… sólo venía a conocer a Sakura-san.

-No, yo lo siento, cálmate. En fin, venía a decirle algo pero mejor dile tú. Naruto dice que lo vaya a ver a su oficina cuando se despierte.

Hinata sintió una leve punzada en su pecho. No la ponía feliz que el chico de la que está enamorada quiera ver a otra chica en su oficina que no sea ella, porque ella era la única mujer que había entrado. Pero con una chica más tendría que aprender a lidiar con eso.

-¿Hinata? ¿Estás ahí? –Kiba la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ella asintió ante el pedido y Kiba se fue.

La pelinegra tocó levemente la puerta de Sakura. No escuchó nada así que volvió a tocar.

-¡Si eres tú, lárgate de aquí pervertido! ¡¿Acaso no sabías tocar? –la chica abrió la puerta y se quedó roja de vergüenza al ver que a la que le había gritado era un chica con un aspecto bastante angelical y tímida - ¡Lo siento! No te lo decía a ti…, debes ser Hinata ¿no?

-Y tú Sakura-san –la pelirrosa asintió sonriendo –Mucho gusto… Kiba-kun me dijo que… el capitán quiere verte en su oficina.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Gracias –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a caminar. Hinata se le quedó viendo unos segundos. Era una chica bonita. Suspiró y decidió ir a comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

Sakura suponía que la oficina era el mismo lugar de anoche, donde corrió desesperada para que el perro no la muerda. Mientras avanzaba iba siendo observada por los demás hombres del barco. Se sentía muy incómoda y no sabía cómo Hinata lo habría aguantado porque ella se veía tan callada y tímida.

Tocó la puerta un poco apurada, ya no quería estar en ese lugar sola o no sabría qué hacer. Agradeció que Naruto le haya abierto apenas terminó de tocar y entró sin siquiera esperar a que él la invite a pasar, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de brazos cruzados y lo miró expectante.

-Claro, pasa, siéntate y siéntete como en tu casa Sakura-chan –decía con sarcasmo el rubio.

La pelirrosa olvidó por completo que ahí ella era otra chica común y corriente.

-Lo siento, no dormí bien –mintió.

-Está bien –caminó hasta llegar a la silla de su escritorio y ahí se sentó –Te dije que podrías tener nauseas ¿Ya viste a Hinata?

-Sí. Si me preguntas si me agradó, te diré también que sí.

-Oh grandioso, te llamé para advertirte que los chicos que viste ayer aquí tienen un mínimo de respeto por Hinata y lo tendrán contigo pero no te aseguro de los demás.

-Pero pensé que te obedecerían.

-Me obedecen –aseguró en un tono feliz pero luego lo cambió a uno serio –Pero no son respetuosos en ciertas cosas, y hay algunos que no se pueden cambiar. Hinata lleva tanto tiempo aquí que ya no la ven mal, aunque no importa porque Kiba siempre la cuida cual pastor a la oveja.

-Cálmate, yo me sé defender y si me joden yo los encabrono.

Ante esa respuesta Naruto se quedó sorprendido por su manera de hablar. Sakura parecía tan delicada como Hinata y se veía extraño que esas palabras hayan salido de su boca.

-Lindas palabras –dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Gracias! Supongo que no te molesta que hable así.

-No lo creo –decía aún divertido- Es bueno que tengas confianza. No lo haré como Kiba, pero me estás cayendo bien y si te quieren hacer algo yo te ayudaré.

-¿Me cuidarás? ¡Qué suerte, _capitán_! Me cuidará la máxima autoridad de aquí –decía la pelirrosa en un tono juguetón sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Pero sólo por un tiempo_, Sakura-chan_.- respondió en el mismo tono juguetón para que luego ambos se miraran durante unos largos segundos. Naruto se aclaró la garganta al recordar lo que estaban haciendo –Mejor ve ya a ayudar a Hinata en la cocina que está un poco más allá de tu cuarto –dijo poniéndose de pie y se fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Si salgo bien me entrenarás? –el chico le dijo que sí.

Sakura asintió y salió de la habitación. Naruto sonrió mientras la veía caminar. Le gustaba que esa chica no fuera como las que había conocido, era diferente.

La esmeralda tuvo que pasar de nuevo por el camino de antes para su desgracia. Pero no sería como una damisela en peligro, si alguien la molestaba ella no se comportaría como una dama.

-¡Amiga, qué buena estás! –gritó un hombre desde donde había un grupo de personas mirándola desde que salió de la oficina de Naruto. Los hombres comenzaron a reír ante el piropo barato de su amigo.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

-¡Vete al carajo, idiota! –le contestó en el mismo de tono y los chicos de allá comenzaron a burlarse de su amigo. Éste puso cara de molesto y de la misma manera siguió viendo a la pelirrosa mientras se iba a la cocina.

Sí, éste iba a ser un largo día.

***…***

-Ahora dime, adónde se fueron –repitió en un tono de advertencia al tipo que tenía agarrado del cuello de su camisa, quien estaba asustado por la oscura mirada del Uchiha y por la manera en que había podido lidiar fácilmente con todo su grupo. Trago pesado.

-S-Sé que tienen algunos amigos en la Aldea de la Arena y es la aldea más cercana así que deben ir allá ¡No sé más! ¡Por favor no me mates…!

Sasuke tiró al hombre al suelo sin ningún cuidado y se enrumbó al primer barco que encontró que iría a Suna. Sabía que los bandidos de por aquí conocerían a los piratas que pasen por Konoha ya que siempre estaban reunidos en el muelle y había conseguido que el primer grupo que encontrara le diga algo que sirva.

"_A Gaara no le gustaría saber que van a su aldea natal."_

El viaje no iba a ser largo así que ni siquiera pensó en buscar una habitación. Todo el viaje estuvo viendo el océano y en cuanto llegaron, fue el primero en desembarcar.

Al ver que el barco de la mañana anterior, estaba ahí varado sintió unas ganas intensas de encontrar a Sakura para llevársela a rastras y si ella se negaba en volver por las buenas a Konoha, lo haría definitivamente. Si con eso la llevaba de vuelta al castillo a sus padres no les importaría como la llevó con tal de que ya esté ahí.

Guardó su capa debido al intenso calor del lugar. Era un desierto muy seco, con pocas fuentes de agua. Sin embargo eso no importaba porque Suna era una de sus más fuertes Aldeas aliadas y con casi el mismo nivel de Konoha.

En lugar de la capa, se puso un sombrero que podía cubrir sus ojos y así pasó desapercibido ante cualquier soldado o caballero que esté por ahí. En cuanto estuvo cerca de la entrada pudo escabullirse por detrás de los que la resguardaban y siguió así, buscando desesperadamente a la pelirrosa por el lugar.

"_Maldición, Sakura ¿Dónde carajos estás?"_

_

* * *

_

Hola! Antes que nada esta historia es otro universo asi que si hay mar entre konoha y suna aqui xD aunque me encanta el mapa de kishi en la historia n_n con este capi me entretengo antes de volver a clases (horror) y pueee ojala les haya gustado. Sasuke es un asesino y llego al barco o_O ayayayay q pasara (: solo mi cerebro lo inventara =P Les gusto? u_U para eso existen reviews (: por favor dejame uno ._. y nada agradecere alguien que me dejo un review diciendome acerca de un combate para hallar la hembra alfa (XD) Gracias en serio x sus reviews ^^  
Bueno los dejo =(  
Dejame un review  
Duerme bien  
Y en los fines de semana no le hagas caso a tu mama xDD (no me hagan caso a mi creo q me fume algo sin darme cuenta ._.)  
En fin xD  
BeZoZ xOxO  
Byeeeeeeeeeeeee !

_

* * *

_

**___Lunaa*_**


	5. IV

**IV**

Sasuke caminaba decidido hacia el barco, con los puños apretados y esperando que Sakura se encuentre finalmente en ese lugar, porque así podría llevársela a rastras a Konoha, y le importaba un carajo si ella quería o no.

En la borda del barco, se encontraban Kiba y Shikamaru aparentando no hacer nada, pero en realidad vigilaban que ningún extraño se acerque. Akamaru seguía durmiendo a los pies de Kiba.

-Sabía no eras un buen guardia, es por tu culpa que esa chica llegara aquí y que cada vez que me vea me tenga que golpear –decía Kiba con algo de molestia hacia el de la coleta, quien sólo lo ignoraba aburrido y mirando el paisaje de la ciudad.

-Qué problemático eres –respondió Shikamaru mientras sacaba de su bolsillo algo para fumar. Inhaló y luego exhaló una gran bocanada de humo en la cara de Kiba (a propósito).

El castaño tosía por el humo en su cara y lo trataba de alejar con una mano. Akamaru estornudó.

–Maldito vago –masculló él.

De pronto Shikamaru frunció el ceño y miró para la entrada del barco. Había una persona con sombrero que se acercaba a paso rápido, tiró el pequeño objeto y apagó la llama cuando lo pisó con su pie.

-Kiba, mira eso –susurró. El aludido le hizo caso y vio lo mismo que Shikamaru – Debemos ir allí-el castaño asintió y junto a su compañero bajaron hacia la entrada, cerrándole el paso a Sasuke, quien no estaba nada sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó Kiba al pelinegro.

-Busco a una persona –respondió secamente Sasuke. Miró por encima del hombro de Kiba tratando de ver por dónde tendría que buscar.

-Yo busco a una chica –dijo el castaño tomando del cuello al Uchiha- Pero no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere ¿no?

-Mejor vete de aquí –dijo con indiferencia Shikamaru.

Sasuke, bajo la sombra de su sombrero, sonrió divertido. ¿Creían que podrían con él?

El pelinegro tomó a Kiba de los brazos y lo tiró lejos, evitó que Akamaru lo mordiera, y fue más rápido cruzando la entrada, antes de que Shikamaru intentara impidiese el paso.

Todos notaron la presencia del Uchiha y le impedían el paso. Sin embargo Sasuke podía evitarlos de una manera muy fácil.

-¡¿Qué pasa? –de pronto Naruto salió de su oficina. Neji se colocó a su derecha y miraba fijamente al pelinegro.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? –exigió Sasuke con una voz neutral. El rubio se paralizó ante la voz que escuchó, se le hacía conocida…

-No te importa –dijo Neji con voz baja y seria, examinándolo con la mirada- Quítate ese sombrero, Sasuke Uchiha.

Como si Neji le hubiera pedido al viento que le quitara el sombrero, una ráfaga lo tumbó y dejó revelando el serio rostro de uno de los últimos Uchiha. El pelinegro tomó con una de sus manos su espada y frunció aún más el ceño.

Naruto desde su lugar no hacía nada, se había quedado paralizado. Todo el mundo estaba sin habla, nadie tenía el valor de enfrentársele.

***…***

-Oye Hinata, esto es fácil… -decía algo aburrida Sakura mientras movía el cucharón en la sopa, una y otra y otra vez – Pero es cansado… ¿no te aburres de hacerlo?

-¿Eh?... Pues… yo trato de hacer mi m-mejor esfuerzo… Ya sabes, soy la única aquí y… no quiero estorbar…

-Ya veo…

-¡Chicas! ¡Veamos cómo va esa sopa! –decía un sonriente Chouji acercándose a Sakura. La pelirrosa le dio el cucharón con una muestra de la sopa. Sakura sonreía orgullosa y confiada.

En el momento que Chouji le dio un sorbo a la sopa, se quedó pálido, sus ojos se ensancharon y no sabía qué hacer. Tragó con dificultad el caldo y miró con miedo a la pelirrosa.

-¡¿Qué rayos les has puesto a _eeestooo_? –decía escandalizado. Hinata sintió el aroma de la sopa y eso fue suficiente para convencerla de no probarla.

-Sakura-san… ¿qué le has puesto a la sopa? –susurraba entre asustada y algo asqueada.

-Ammm, tomate, orégano, un caracol, algo de apio… -decía Sakura nombrando cada ingrediente con un dedo de sus manos, confundida y extrañada de que le haya quedado tan mal.

De todas formas ella no sabía cocinar… (NA: ni siquiera yo sé hacerlo xD)

-¡¿APIO? ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Soy alérgico al apio! –decía Chouji a punto de llorar y rascándose todo su… protuberante cuerpo.

-¿Le pusiste un caracol…? –preguntó Hinata con cara de 'qué rayos'.

-Sí…

-…...quítate ese sombrero, Sasuke Uchiha –se escuchó desde afuera y fue suficiente para congelar todo el ambiente del lugar.

Sakura se quedó helada, ni siquiera podía seguir prestando atención al escándalo que había comenzado a armar Chouji.

¿Cómo había llegado Sasuke ahí? Naruto seguramente sabía lo que el pelinegro era, y le sería muy difícil entrar al barco, conociendo su historia.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Esconderse? ¿Ir y enfrentarlo?

-Sakura-san, Hinata, tenemos que escondernos ya.

Junto con Chouji, ellos se colocaron detrás de unas cajas de comida que eran lo suficientemente grandes para cubrirlos.

"_Estoy jodida…"_ pensaba Sakura.

***…***

¿Podía ser cierto?

-Sasuke –susurró el rubio. Nadie lo oyó, en realidad era un nombre del cual tenía la necesidad de pronunciar para poder creérselo que estaba ahí -¿Qué haces aquí…?

El pelinegro sintió mucho asombro al ver a Naruto, aunque no lo demostró pues su cara seguía igual de inexpresiva. No esperaba encontrársele ahí, menos en el barco que supuestamente se llevaba a Sakura.

A no ser que, ¿Ese rubio que vio en el muelle haya sido Naruto?

Sin embargo, fuera o no él, Sasuke tenía que averiguar sobre la princesa y llevársela de ahí. Así recuperaría el honor en Konoha y estaría más cerca de encontrar a Itachi.

-¿Está aquí la princesa? –preguntó directamente el pelinegro al rubio, el cual se quedó totalmente desconcertado. Claro que no tenía una princesa (o al menos eso creía).

-Claro que no.

-No mientas –insistía Sasuke acercándose al capitán del barco –Sé que la tienes aquí.

No importa que cargo tenía Naruto en el barco, era la persona que Sasuke mejor conocía y de la cual podía sacarle mejor la información, así que se centró en él.

-¡Sigues igual de testarudo dattebayo!

Neji estaba confundido ¿princesa? Los de Konoha no suelen equivocarse al buscar datos sobre algo, así que le extrañaba que todo haya apuntado al barco de ellos. Ciertamente, Sakura era la última persona que había llegado ahí y justamente todos los problemas habían iniciado desde ese momento. Shikamaru pensaba algo parecido y Kiba tenía una corazonada también, el de coleta al recordar lo de Sakura, pensó en comenzar a buscarla.

A los del barco les parecía extraño que el capitán le hable con tanta confianza al Uchiha.

-Si no me lo vas a decir no me queda más remedio que encontrarla por mi propia cuenta –el pelinegro ajustó su agarre a su arma y se colocó en posición de ataque.

-¡Si te enfrentas a Naruto, te enfrentas a todos nosotros! –exclamó Kiba desde la borda y con Akamaru a su lado. La tripulación aceptó.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante –Que así sea.

***…***

-¡Ah! –gritaba Hinata cuando empezó a escuchar el combate de afuera. Se aferró a una tensa Sakura, la cual tampoco podía ocultar su miedo, el cual no estaba exactamente concentrado en el bienestar de los del barco.

-Calma Hinata, aquí no nos encuentran ¿Estás bien, Sakura-san?

La pelirosa no contestó y seguía mirando hacia la puerta, sabiendo que en cualquier momento Sasuke podría entrar por ahí.

Pero no fue él quien entró de pronto a la cocina, sino Naruto, quien abrió la puerta bruscamente con su espalda debido a que seguramente el pelinegro lo había empujado.

-Salgan de aquí –susurró aún en el suelo –Chouji, llévatelas, no quiero que salgan lastimadas…

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? –preguntó preocupado Chouji. Naruto tenía la mirada baja y un aura triste. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio a Sakura y a Hinata, su rostro cambió abruptamente a una sonrisa, aunque la pelirrosa podía ver claramente la falsedad de ese gesto.

-Estoy bien… ahora salgan de aquí por la puerta de atrás.

-¡Cuidado! –se escuchó a Kiba segundos antes de que Naruto lograra evitar que Sasuke le clave una espada justo a tiempo.

Cuando Sakura dejó de sentir los brazos de Hinata aferrarse a los de ella, volteó y se dio con la sorpresa que ellos ya no estaban ahí, sino entrando por una estrecha puerta que estaba detrás de ellos… y estaba dispuesta a seguirlos, cuando…

-Maldición –masculló Sasuke ante el dolor de chocarse contra la puerta. La pelirrosa decidió que en ese momento tomaría las riendas en el asunto. Cerró la puerta por la que se habían ido Hinata y Chouji, colocándole una madera en el seguro que impidiera que ellos pudieran volver por ahí, luego, tomó por los hombros a Sasuke de manera que él no pudiera darse cuenta antes y cerró la puerta por la que había entrado de un portazo, la cual también aseguró con candado.

-Sasuke, tenemos que hablar AHORA –dijo Sakura con seriedad y mirando fijamente a un sorprendido pelinegro – No puedes dejar que nos lleve, no nos conviene a ninguno y te lo puedo demostrar.

Sakura había planeado ya una forma de convencer a Sasuke en cuestión de segundos.

Ella conocía la historia del Uchiha, y sabía que su familia había sido asesinada completamente por su hermano, Itachi Uchiha. Sabía que Sasuke siempre había estado fijado en encontrar a su hermano para enfrentársele y vengar a su familia, así que tomaría eso a su favor.

Itachi se había exiliado de Konoha, y se sabía que pertenecía a alguna organización criminal, la cual probablemente era conformada por piratas. El pelinegro tenía una mirada de ira cada vez que se le nombraba a su hermano, se tensaba todo su cuerpo y prefería no mirar directamente a los ojos a las personas para no intimidarlas.

-Ven acá –susurró la pelirrosa y jaló a Sasuke a un lugar donde no lo verían; una esquina oscura y alejada de la puerta.

-En verdad eres una molestia ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? Ahora te vienes conmigo a Konoha de vuelta-dijo el Uchiha con enfado y mirándola fijamente.

-¡Cállate! –exclamó Sakura, atemorizada por aquella fría mirada-Sé una buena razón por la que te puedes quedar aquí…-dijo con algo de desagrado a la idea, ella lo único que quería era estar lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver con su familia y gracias a Sasuke eso se vería ligeramente frustrado.

-No me importa cuál razón creas que sirva.

De pronto la puerta se abrió violentamente -¡Tiene que estar aquí! –gritó Neji.

-Encontrarás a Itachi –soltó la pelirrosa, y miró expectante a Sasuke –Lo sé.

El pelinegro estaba sorprendido y confundido. Frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de creerle a la princesa, ella era de Konoha y podría estar mintiendo.

…Sin embargo, había visto a Naruto y si lo que Sakura decía era cierto, sólo tenía que hablar con el rubio y preguntar por su hermano. Cabía la posibilidad de que sea cierto en su mente ya que ahora estaba rodeado de piratas, y su hermano se había convertido también en pirata…

Podría encontrar a ese desgraciado y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo, porque nunca le perdonaría que él matara a su clan y lo dejara solo. Que botara al vacío todos los recuerdos que tenía y que convirtiera su existencia en algo aborrecido por Sasuke.

-Aquí estás –dijo con desprecio Kiba, junto con su perro- Akamaru no pasaría por alto una peste como tú.

Sakura aún veía con miedo a Sasuke aún, temía que finalmente él no cediera y todo su plan se iba al tacho. El pelinegro se puso de pie calmadamente, Naruto apareció también en la escena y miraba expectante, retenía a quien quisiera ir contra Sasuke y esperó a que él hablara. Conocía esa expresión en su rostro y sabía que el Uchiha tenía algo que decir.

-Quiero hablar contigo Naruto –dijo. La pelirrosa se puso de pie también y al lado del rubio.

-¿Lo conoces Sakura-chan?

-Emmm… algo así –respondió nerviosa.

-...De acuerdo –cedió serio después de unos segundos.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejarlo ir así como así luego de que casi se matan? ¿Estás loco o qué? –reclamaba Kiba, apuntándolo de manera acusatoria y mirando histérico a Naruto.

-¿Estás seguro? –dijeron Shikamaru y Neji asintió con la cabeza coincidiendo con la frase del de la coleta.

-Aún te considero mi amigo –susurró el rubio, de tal manera que sólo Sasuke lo pudo oír. El pelinegro no cambió su semblante, pero en el fondo si le había animado algo el ánimo.

-Pe…-intentó hablar Kiba, pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase pues tan pronto como pudieron, Naruto salió de la cocina y Sasuke le siguió, Sakura se quedó ahí hecha un manojo de nervios.

"_Joder joder joder joder, ahora sí me jodí. Ahhh no sé qué hacer ¿Y si escapo nadando? No, no sé nadar D:, ahhh ¿Qué voy a hacer? T_T"'_

Cuando los dos hombres llegaron a la oficina del capitán, el ojiazul se recostó totalmente en su silla, mientras que Sasuke seguía de pie y su mirada era algo arrogante (NA: como siempre ._.).

-No creí que podrías llegar a dirigir tu propia tripulación. Has crecido, dobe.

-¡Jaja! Te sorprenderías si supieras todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó de pronto el pelinegro, algo molesto. Naruto alzó una ceja extrañado.

- ¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué abandonaste Konoha? –la mirada del rubio se tornó algo dolida.

-La verdad, no lo sé. Creo que es porque ya no sentía a Konoha como mi hogar. Luego de que murió mi padre ya nadie me quería cerca y más bien me evitaban. Conocí a un sujeto –sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo- era Jiraiya… tal vez oíste hablar de él hace unos años. Murió contra el líder de Akatsuki y ahí fue cuando decidí tomar las riendas del asunto e ir en busca de ese tipo. Quiero encontrarlo, verlo cara a cara, enfrentarlo –los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron –No me importaba cómo, por lo que formé este grupo de bakas que ves afuera –volvió a sonreír- ellos son mis amigos también –suspiró- Pero mi reto es primero, encontrar a Akatsuki…cosa que no es fácil porque son un grupo de malditos a los que casi nadie ve.

Cuando Naruto mencionó al grupo Akatsuki, a Sasuke casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas. ¿Akatsuki? Quizás su amigo sepa de su hermano también…

-Sasuke, he visto a tu hermano un par de veces –susurró el capitán de ese barco sabiendo que ese dato era excepcionalmente importante para el Uchiha, además de conocer su historia.

-Quiero preguntarte algo –dijo aparentemente frívolo, pero en el fondo deseaba enormemente que el rubio le dijera que sí. Naruto miraba expectante –Quiero dejar Konoha desde hace mucho, y el estar en la armada fue sólo una excusa para lograr mi cometido. Creo que ahora es la mejor oportunidad para dar un gran salto a mi meta y estar más cerca de cumplirla.

-Ya veo…

-Naruto, ayúdame a encontrar a Itachi –soltó luego de un momento pensando detenidamente qué decir- Quiero entrar en tu tripulación.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo:

-Sabía que algún día vendrías a pedirme eso.

* * *

_Hola Bola Naruteros! Uff…. ¿hace mucho que no actualizo no? Lo siento T_T (me asesinaré ahora mismo e.e) Espero que en serio les haya gustado xd y me encantará responder a sus reviews ahora que sé cómo hacerlo (esq yo a veces soy tan inteligeeeeente ._.) así que por favor déjame uno! xd, ammmm sí, eso. Actualizare más rápido, lo juro por el nombre del churro de Sasuke Uchiha y del ñam ñam de Naruto (Namikaze) Uzumaki xD. Cuídense bebos y bebas, esta cosa me desestresa hartote! (necesito hacerlo más seguido…) Les mando un choco-abrazo cibernético (ñam :B) xD_

_Dios los bendiga (:_

_Besos xOxO_

_Byeeeeeeeee !_

_Dattebayo! 3_

* * *

_**Lunaa***_


	6. V

**V**

-¡¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡¿Cómo es posible que un Namikaze siga vivo? – exclamaba el rubio en la penumbra del lugar. Los otros miembros lo miraban inexpresivos. De todo el grupo, Deidara era el que más hacía notar sus emociones –Si él nos encuentra estamos jodidos, ¡Jodidos!

-Cálmate Deidara, ya tomamos las riendas del asunto. Es imposible que el hijo de Minato llegue a tener la misma habilidad de su padre. Es sólo un pobre diablo… -decía el de la máscara. Estaba sentado frente a los demás y tenía las manos sosteniendo su barbilla. Sólo se le podían notar los ojos.

-No lo creo –objetó el Uchiha, con voz indiferente pero serena. Miraba al resto de reojo, apoyado de una pared y con los brazos cruzados. Pareciera que sus ojos tenían un resplandor extraño en la oscuridad –Si su padre fue maestro de Jiraiya es muy probable que le haya encargado su hijo a él, por lo que puede conocer las mismas técnicas.

-Me he enterado también que desde que mataste a Minato, ha desaparecido de su aldea –dijo Zetsu, tenía una sonrisa algo macabra y arrogante –Creo que deberías tener más cuidado, Madara ¿Tu qué crees, Pain?

-¿De qué hablas? –inquirió molesto el líder, quien no había hablado hasta ahora. Se había limitado a mirar algo ido el fondo oscuro del lugar. Jiraiya había sido un gran oponente… él dijo que le había enseñado a Naruto todo lo que había podido y que se sentía algo mal de que él. Nagato, se haya unido a Akatsuki y que sea quien lo derrote.

"_Aunque eso también demuestra que te he enseñado bien… sólo quisiera que no hubieras tomado el camino en el que estás y sigas tu verdadero camino… Nagato, Yahiko murió por el bien de su aldea, y para salvarte a ti, no creo que lo que haces ahora sea en verdad lo que te haya pedido…" _

Esas palabras no podían salir de la mente del líder de Akatsuki.

- ¿Pain? –la voz de Deidara resonó en su cabeza y le hizo salir del recuerdo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Itachi –finalizó. Mirando de igual manera indiferente a al mencionado pelinegro, que ya había dejado de mirar al grupo y sólo escuchaba la conversación.

-Entonces ¿Nadie está de acuerdo conmigo? –preguntó Madara, con una mirada intimidadora, pero aquella no funcionaba con esos exiliados de sus aldeas –Bien, lo acepto. Pero en el caso de que Naruto tenga las mismas habilidades de su padre ¿Qué es lo peor que podría hacernos?

-¿A qué te refieres? –intervino Sasori con su expresión de aburrimiento. (NA: que siempre tiene -.-)

-¿Estás volado o qué? –preguntó Hidan, teniendo una expresión divertida -¿Qué qué cosa nos podría hacer? ¡Es el hijo del que pudo ser el próximo Rey de Konoha!

-Tiene buenas habilidades –le siguió Kakuzu, un hombre que tenía una expresión algo intimidante. Su rostro estaba cubierto y sólo se veían sus ojos, que tenían un aire de maldad.

-Sin embargo, era muy solitario –dijo Kisame, con su rostro de una extraña tonalidad azul. Era como si se le notara todas sus venas azules de su cuerpo y pareciera que también cambiara su color de piel, cualidad de él muy extraña (NA: demasiado xD). Era por eso que también le decían a veces 'El hombre pez'.

-Solitario o no, podría encontrar camaradas. Y si no me creen, sólo tienen que mirar al solitario de Itachi o a Sasori –comentó Deidara, mirándolos con algo de miedo, pero lo supo disimular y trataba de hacerse el valiente ante ellos aunque en el fondo temía realmente que un día lo maten.

-No me confundas, idiota –dijo Sasori –Una cosa es ser solitario y otro es que no me quiera juntar contigo todo el tiempo.

Itachi ni siquiera hizo caso al comentario de Deidara. Siguió sin mirar a nadie.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Entonces que sugieren? –dijo el de la máscara.

-Podría sorprendernos –susurró Zetsu, como pensando aún sus palabras- Debió querer hacer algo para dejar su aldea.

-Eso es cierto –dijo Nagato.- Por lo pronto, nos alejaremos de Naruto y ya veremos cómo ocuparnos de él… sé que encontraremos algo, y ése algo será suficiente para deshacernos de él completamente…

-¿Hablas de matarlo? –dijo Kakuzu.

-Sí –finalizó el líder.

***…***

-No podrás moverte con ese vestido –dijo Naruto a Sakura luego de poner las armas en su escritorio. Sakura estaba emocionada –Te traeré algunas ropas nuevas.

-Claro –dijo la pelirrosa y vio cómo el rubio salió de la habitación. En cuanto se fue, no pudo con la curiosidad e intentó tomar la espada que había ahí. Se sentía como una niña en su cumpleaños, esperando que le den un regalo con el que siempre soñó. Puede que éste no sea exactamente un regalo para una princesa como se lo daban a ella, pero le encantaba.

El arma tembló un poco en su mano. Era pesada, tardaría un poco en acostumbrarse a usarla…

-Listo –de pronto entró Naruto y la esmeralda casi grita de la sorpresa. Ante eso el ojiazul se rió un poco – ¿Eres algo apresurada, eh? Ten algo de cuidado, te puedes lastimar gravemente si nunca has sostenido algo así.

Sakura hizo caso a la advertencia y volteó para dejar la espada en el escritorio del capitán. Cuando volteó de nuevo, se sobresaltó levemente al ver la cara de Naruto más cerca de ella. Se apegó un poco al escritorio.

-Traje esto ¿Te quedan, no? Necesitas estar cómoda en todo combate… al menos en tu atuendo.

La pelirrosa miró las prendas que sostenía él en sus brazos. Eran una camisa ancha de un color blanco pero desgastado, unos pantalones marrones y unas botas negras. La chica puso una mueca de duda.

-¿De veras puedo usarlas? –preguntó.

-Claro. Son los pantalones más pequeños que encontré… el resto te quedarían como si tuvieras globos en las piernas. Demasiado anchos.

-Me refiero a que nunca he usado pantalones –susurró señalándolos.

-¡Oh! ¡Son muy cómodos, te acostumbrarás dattebayo!

-¿En serio? ¿Me dejarás usarlo aunque sea mujer?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres una princesa? Claro que te dejaré usarlos.

Cuando dijo princesa, Sakura se tensó un poco y recordó que toda su vida le habían dicho que una princesa debía vestirse como tal, y no es que a ella le gustara cumplir con eso, pero es que se lo habían dicho desde muy pequeña y se lo había creído ingenuamente. Miró algo ida las ropas y Naruto alzó una ceja extrañado.

De un momento a otro había cambiado su expresión entusiasta y eso era extraño. No sabía cómo, ni por qué, ni cuándo, pero él alzó su mano y le acarició levemente la mejilla. Sakura reaccionó en ese momento y lo miró sorprendido.

Naruto alejó su mano rápidamente, claramente ruborizado. La pelirrosa también, pero en un tono más leve. El capitán se le quedó mirando fijamente, igual que la chica y por un momento no dijo nada.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

-Veamos si te quedan –dijo y tomó los pantalones marrones. Sin darse cuenta en verdad de lo que hacía, tomó la cintura de la prenda y la pegó al cuerpo de la chica, para ver si le entrarían. Sakura en cambió si se sintió algo avergonzada de que haga eso, pues él prácticamente tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, sin mencionar que sus cuerpos estaban algo cercanos…

Sakura también se aclaró la garganta al notar que él seguía sin moverse –Naruto…

Cuando el ojiazul escuchó la voz de la esmeralda, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo. Por un instante su mirada no se despegaba de la cintura de la chica y de cómo sus manos casi la sujetaban. Miró con intensidad a los ojos de la pelirrosa, y ésta también se incomodó por la forma de su mirada. La miraba con intensidad… con ¿Deseo?

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan –susurró finalmente y se alejó de la chica. Ya de espaldas, la mencionada lo miraba y pensaba en cómo se había quedado hipnotizada ante esa mirada azul como el cielo –Creo que mejor empezaremos a entrenar más tarde, te daré tiempo para que te pruebes esa ropa tú sola.

La puerta se cerró con lentitud.

Sakura se aventó a su cama ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué no se había movido? ¿Qué fue esa forma de mirarla? ¿Por qué ella también lo miró de la misma manera?

¿Por qué había deseado, aunque sea por un minúsculo instante, que Naruto no se hubiera detenido en ese momento…?

***…***

-Ese tipejo no me agrada –le susurraba Kiba a Shikamaru y a Chouji, que estaban con él –No habla con nadie, sólo con Naruto, y eso lo hace más rarito aún…

-¿Lo crees marica? –preguntó Shikamaru, y aunque tenía un dejo de diversión en sus ojos, no lo demostraba –Cálmate Kiba, todo porque no quieres que él ocupe tu puesto.

-Creo que Neji podría pensar igual que Shikamaru, Kiba –dijo Chouji, comiendo unas manzanas de la enorme canasta que tenía llena de éstas –Pero si el capitán lo ha aceptado, no creo que sea una amenaza ¿Ya han olvidado cuántos han venido a pedir unirse a esta tripulación y Naruto los ha mandado a volar?

-Estoy casi seguro que ellos se conocen desde antes –comentó Shikamaru, con su pose de vago –Si no fuera que Sasuke al principio lo quiso matar, lo confirmaría.

-¿Y por qué crees que hizo eso? –dijo Kiba, mirando desconfiado al Uchiha que observaba el océano desde la borda del otro extremo del barco.

-Él es de Konoha y Naruto es un pirata ¿No te parece suficiente? –Kiba puso cara de molestia ante el tono de _'Eres un idiota"_ que usó. Shikamaru siguió:- Lo que quiero saber es por qué mandaron a Sasuke Uchiha a éste barco, porque al final de todo, no pudimos robar nada de su aldea.

-¿Y si lo hicimos, pero no nos hemos dado cuenta? –decía Chouji, mirando al cielo con una expresión pensativa y por un solo momento, dejó de comer sus manzanas.

Shikamaru y Kiba se carcajearon.

-¡Ridículo! –exclamó el castaño.

-Por primera vez, concuerdo con el baka de Kiba ¿Cómo podríamos haber pasado por alto algo tan importante?

***…***

-No hay registros de Sasuke Uchiha, mi señor –dijo Gaara ante el Rey, quien miraba al pelirrojo con molestia nítida.

-Joder, qué incompetencia.

-Al parecer habría abandonado la misión.

-¿Y dónde rayos está?

-No lo sabemos, mi señor.

El Haruno se masajeó las sienes, molesto, y sin mirar a Gaara le ordenó que se retirara y así lo hizo el chico.

Ya fuera, el pelirrojo se dirigió a los jardines del castillo preguntándose si en realidad el Uchiha hubiera sido capaz de abandonar la misión. Él era uno de esos tipos que siempre las cumplían y hasta recibían honores por la manera en que lo hacían, pero estaba seguro que debió haber pasado algo de una magnitud tan grande que había preferido dejar la misión en la que estaba la princesa.

Y si era así ¿Quién iba a encontrarla?

-¡Sabaku no Gaara! Le traigo un mensaje –de pronto un hombre interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Lo miró inexpresivo.

-¿Cuál es, soldado?

-Acabo de llegar corriendo con noticias desde Suna, señor, su padre ha muerto.

A la mierda con Sasuke Uchiha, ahora él tenía que llegar a la Aldea de la arena. Su padre, el Rey de Suna, había muerto.

***…***

Naruto suspiró mirando al océano. Apoyó sus brazos en la misma borda donde estaba el pelinegro, quien estaba a su lado.

-No sé qué me pasa, teme –dijo con pesar el rubio. Sasuke alzó una ceja, no le respondió nada, pero el ojiazul sabía que él lo escuchaba –Cuando estoy con Sakura-chan hago las cosas sin pensar y seguro ella debe creer que soy un tonto en este momento dattebayo.

-Tú siempre has sido un dobe y un baka –respondió indiferente, hasta que procesó el nombre 'Sakura' en su mente -¿Con ella, dices?

-Sí, con Sakura-chan…-decía su amigo- Cuando fui a entregarle unas ropas nuevas, no me di cuenta y casi la tomo de la cintura… además, me le quedé mirando seguro como un imbécil todo el rato…

-… -Aunque no lo pareciera, Sasuke se enfrascaba más en la historia.

-Ella también me miró y yo…no supe que hacer en ese instante. Sasuke, un momento antes de eso, le acaricié la mejilla ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

-Actúas como si nunca hubieras estado con una mujer, dobe –le respondió el pelinegro, y aunque no lo había expuesto, se sentía algo molesto con lo que le contaba Naruto.

-¿Me crees marica? Claro que sí… me atrevería a decir que con muchas, pero sólo era para pasarla bien una noche. Nunca me había sentido así, es raro.

-Descúbrelo tú mismo. Me parece increíble que seas tan idiota.

-Al menos podrías ser menos frívolo ¿No?

-Algo parecido me pasó, y es una mierda. Sólo te diré eso –finalizó. Naruto sabía que no serviría insistir así que no siguió preguntando.

El Uchiha se había molestado un poco por lo que le había contado el rubio.

No quería aceptarlo, pero él un tiempo había pensado estar enamorado de Sakura y hasta había compartido algo hace unos años, pero todo eso se había acabado. Sabía que no había nada más importante para él que encontrar a su hermano, y fue ese odio hacia él lo que hizo que su relación no funcionara.

Sakura sólo le había servido cómo una buena excusa para complacer sus necesidades carnales, pero no sería tan desgraciado como para decírselo. Además, sabía que ella pensaba lo mismo, así que cuando se dio cuenta de eso, confirmó que su 'amor' había sido sólo una mentira.

Le sorprendía, que ahora su amigo también cayera en sus manos. Así que no quería seguir con esa conversación, le había traído algunos malos recuerdos.

-Bueno, teme, mejor acomódate, porque ya vamos a partir.

Sasuke se dirigió a donde sería su habitación. Naruto se dirigió al timón del barco, donde se encontró con Neji. Le asintió con la cabeza al ojiblanco en señal de que él dijera:

-¡Leven anclas!

* * *

_Hola! Ha pasado tiempo? Contestaré con entusiasmo sus reviews, por favor déjame uno amigo lectorrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_Bien… pensaba subir este capi desde hace dos días pero a mi laptop se le dio la mierda de no querer conectarse bien al pinche internet y no podía subir nada ¬¬ (noten mi enojo ¬¬) Maldita sea, solo espero q no sea un virus porque está más lenta que la viejita que vende en la tienda de la esquina de mi cole ¬¬_

_Bueno ahora sí, por favor se buenito conmigo y coméntame la historia (q espero les haya gustado, en serio)_

_En el prox capi pondré algunos recuerdos de Sasuke, de Naruto y algo más de NaruSaku 3 jejjejeje (por cierto, les gustó los de este capi? *-*)_

_Ahora si me tngo q ir, voy a salir xD ¡Felices Fiestas patrias mi querido Perú! _

_Pd: Perú tercero en la copa América genial lml jeje por primera vez me pegué en la tele y grité como loca los goles xD_

_Cuídense, xOxO_

_Byeeeeeeeeee! _

* * *

_**Lunaa **_


	7. VI

**VI**

El barco salió tan pronto como alzaron las anclas, Sasuke miraba el altamar desde su recámara, a través de su redonda ventana. Finalmente había dejado de estar en la armada de Konoha, finalmente iría verdaderamente en busca de su hermano. Se sentía preparado, su odio hacia Itachi era tal cual él le había dicho de niño. Su mirada se tornaba fría y sus puños se endurecían. Su mirada era la misma que su hermano le había dicho que tenga cuando esté frente a él…

_Flash-Back_

Sasuke era sólo un niño, tenía unos siete años, se dirigía a su enorme y reconocido vecindario del pueblo: El de los Uchiha. Cuando pasaba por aquel arco con el símbolo de su familia en el centro, la perspectiva cambiaba: todos conocían a todos, todos era familia entre sí y no había un 'yo' sino un 'nosotros'.

Estaba emocionado pues regresaba a casa con una satisfacción de haber tenido una buena clase de batalla, y aunque al ser un pequeño aún, solo aprendía algunas técnicas de defensa personal enseñadas por el maestro que enseñaba a todos los niños del pueblo: Iruka-sensei.

Sin embargo, acercándose cada vez más a su hogar, notaba que el ambiente era el mismo, en la primera calle no había nadie y no se escuchaba a ninguna persona. Se extrañó mucho. Siguió caminando pero desaceleró el paso un poco… llegó a su casa.

La puerta estaba semi-abierta, la empujó sin hacer ruido y dejó sus cosas a un lado. Caminó algo asustado por la inusual oscuridad de su casa y finalmente, empujó la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.

-¿Mamá…? –susurró el pelinegro. Se quedó estático, se le heló la sangre y sintió que el mundo entero se le vino encima. Cayó de rodillas al procesar la imagen que estaba frente a él: su madre, no se movía, estaba tirada en el suelo y encima de ella, su padre de Sasuke. El charco de sangre yacía bajo los cuerpos inertes. El niño jadeaba, le faltaba el aire. La estupefacción inundó sus sentidos.

Y luego, su hermano.

Itachi estaba en una esquina tan oscura que apenas podía ver su silueta. Estaba de pie y Sasuke notó perfectamente sus manos ensangrentadas del primogénito de sus padres. Su mirada denotaba insensibilidad ante la escena de sus padres y ante su pequeño hermano.

Sasuke apretó los puños y miró a su hermano con extrema tristeza –Itachi…, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

Itachi no le respondió y simplemente clavó su última espada en los cuerpos de sus padres. Al pequeño pelinegro casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas, todo eso parecía tan irreal para él -¡NO! …

Pero el mayor del lugar sabía que eso habría sido suficiente como para que Sasuke entendiera.

-¿Tú? –dijo, con la voz quebrada -¿Por qué los hecho? ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Has matado a mamá y papá! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Los has matado a todos?

La mirada de Itachi no cambiaba. Sasuke enloqueció.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO! –gritó el pequeño y trató de lanzarse sobre su hermano, pero fue en vano. Itachi lo tomó del brazo y con eso pudo retenerlo. Su débil cuerpo no podía contra uno de los mejores combatientes Uchiha que había. Su hermano lo volteó y obligó a Sasuke que lo vea a la cara.

El menor se asustó al ver su mirada. Parecía que en cualquier momento se tornaría tan roja por la maldad y a la vez eran tan negros como la oscuridad del lugar. Empezaba a anochecer. Itachi apretó sólo un poco la muñeca de su hermanito, y fue lo suficiente para hacerlo gritar. Sasuke finalmente no podía fijarse directamente en la mirada de su hermano mayor.

-Cuando tengas estos ojos-dijo Itachi- Enfréntame. Mientras tanto, eres sólo un costal de huesos inútil.

Dicho esto, lanzó a Sasuke al suelo. Los hermanos se miraron por unos segundos, y finalmente, Itachi se fue.

_Fin del Flash-Back_

-Uchiha Itachi, puedes estar seguro de que tengo esos mismos ojos –masculló el pelinegro para sí mismo.

***…***

-¿Estás cómoda Sakura-san? –dijo Hinata. Luego de ayudarla a sacarse el otro vestido, empezaba a doblarlo para guardarlo en el baúl de la habitación. La pelirosa se movía como si fuera un robot (especialmente las piernas) doblaba y desdoblaba sus articulaciones para ver si se podía mover libremente. Se acercó al espejo más cercano, se le veía de cuerpo entero. Se sentía bien, se alegraba de poder dejar de lado aquellos pomposos y fastidiosos vestidos de la realeza.

-Estoy bien –susurró Sakura viéndose en el espejo. Se veía de perfil, de frente y de espaldas. Parecía toda una pirata. Sonrió abiertamente –Estoy muy bien. Gracias por ayudarme, Hinata.

-No hay por qué… -respondió tímidamente la ojiblanco.

-Con esto, Naruto por fin podrá enseñarme a pelear ¡Sí! –decía entusiasmada., aplaudiendo y moviéndose como una niña pequeña en su cumpleaños –Ah… oye, Hinata, ¿Por qué tú no te cambias también?

-¿Eh? –la pelinegra quedó desconcertada con la repentina pregunta. Miró al techo pensando en qué decir por unos segundos- …creo que estoy mejor así…no sé, creo que me sentiría extraña con pantalones.

Sakura puso expresión de entender. Le propuso que salieran de una vez de la habitación y así lo hicieron.

***…***

"_-Gracias…-decía la princesa con la rosa en sus manos. Sus ojos jades miraban con pequeña vergüenza a los del rubio, quien sonreía. El cabello de ella estaba cubierto así que no se le veía de qué color era. Naruto sólo recordaba el hermoso color de sus ojos._

_-De nada, Sakura-chan. La escogí para ti, jeje…-le respondió Naruto sobándose la nuca en un gesto de pequeño nerviosismo. Él también tenía un pequeño sonrojo. Después de todo él sólo tenía doce años y era la primera vez que le daba algo así a una chica. Más aún, no era cualquier chica, era la princesa de Konoha._

_Pero de pronto esa dulce niña de la que se había enamorado se tornaba rápidamente en una mujer. Se convierte en la Sakura-chan que acababa de conocer. Aquella de cabello rosa y que también tenía unos bellos ojos verdes. El parecido entre las dos era extraordinario. _

_Naruto también creció y en ese momento, Sakura lo tenía abrazado del cuello y él con las manos en su cintura. Olía su cuello y dejaba unos cuantos besos en él, ella sonreía de placer ante ese contacto y revoloteaba sus rubios cabellos._

_-Mmmm… Naruto –gemía._ "

-¿Naruto? ¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Despierta!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos? ¿Eh…? ¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto saltó del susto cuando se dio cuenta que la chica con la que estaba soñando era la misma que estaba frente a él, mirándolo extrañada y con su nueva ropa. Se sonrojó sin querer, y se sonrojó bastante. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de parecer que no se sorprendió.

-¿Te asusté? Jajaja –Naruto la vio avergonzado y algo molesto a la vez por burlarse de él - … en fin, ¿Me veo bien? –dijo la pelirrosa dándose una vuelta con la nueva ropa que tenía. Eran unos pantalones caqui, con una camisa blanca que le quedaba bastante ancha pero que al estar bajo el pantalón a la altura de la cintura, le afinaba un poco la silueta. Sus botas marrones le llegaban hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas y el cabello lo tenía en una coleta. Por alguna razón, verla así de alegre y libre, hacía que a Naruto le parezca más linda.

El rubio tragó pesado.

-Sí, te ves bien-dijo.

-Hey, Naruto. Hay una isla adelante, ¿iremos ahí? –de pronto apareció Sasuke en la habitación. Miró con una ceja levantada a Sakura, esta lo miraba con indiferencia. El pelinegro se extrañó de verla con esas ropas de pirata -¿Qué, sufres de una crisis de identidad?

Sakura fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada. Al otro no le importó y volvió a ver al capitán, que se había puesto de pie.

-Sí. No pudimos descansar bien ni en Suna ni en Konoha. Esta isla es de un pueblo cualquiera sin riquezas. Sólo estaremos ahí uno o dos días.

-¿No crees que estás haciendo muchas paradas para descansar? –dijo el Uchiha, mirando con algo de desaprobación a Naruto.

-¿De qué hablas? Sé perfectamente lo que hago –respondió el rubio firmemente.

-Pierdes el tiempo de una forma estúpida, _dobe_.

-Oigan…-dijo Sakura, tratando de parar la incipiente pelea que quería salir.

- ¿Quién rayos te crees? Yo soy el capitán.

-Y yo también puedo manejar a un grupo de hombres hasta más grande que el tuyo. Lo podría hacer hasta mejor.

-Oye, mira, mira. Naruto pelea con el Uchiha -. Los tripulantes empezaron a susurrar y miraba desde lejos la escena. Se veían muy interesados.

-¿Quieres apostar teme?

-Oigan ya basta. Naruto ¿otra vez nos apuestas? Ya párala ¿no crees? Si sigues va a ser peor –intervino Shikamaru cruzado de brazos. El ojiazul lo miró y trató de calmarse.

-Vaya, dejas que alguien te mande, _capitán._ – dijo Sasuke.

-Váyanse todos de aquí. No hay nada que ver. Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero quiero arreglar esto con Sasuke a solas.

-Van a matarse –dijo la pelirrosa en una actitud de no querer irse. Cruzó los brazos y se plantó con más fuerza donde estaba parada.

-No pasará nada –trató de asegurarle Naruto, con una linda sonrisa.

Sakura no podía decir nada más y se maldijo mentalmente por dejarse convencer tan rápido. A todos les había dicho que se fueran y ella no podía ser la excepción.

Amargada, se fue también pero se dijo a sí misma que no se iría lejos de ahí para poder asegurarse de que no se maten el uno al otro. Naruto volteó y se dirigió a la ventana masajeándose las sienes, por lo que no pudo ver cuando el pelinegro tomó de la muñeca a la pelirrosa y le dijo al oído: -No ganarás nada tratando de seducirlo.

Y finalmente ella salió de ahí, confundida por lo que dijo Sasuke. Antes de que Naruto cierre la puerta, le dijo a Neji que siga con el rumbo hacia la isla.

***…***

-¿Por qué te pones así de pleitista? ¿Crees que no puedo manejar bien a mi propia tripulación? ¿Eh?

-Naruto, pierdes demasiado tiempo en tus paradas innecesarias, ya te lo dije. Si realmente siguieras tu objetivo, tú estarías en rumbo hacia los Akatsuki, en donde me prometiste me ayudarías a encontrar a Itachi.

-¿Qué carajos tienes Sasuke? Acabas de llegar aquí, es la primera parada en la que estarás. Ni siquiera has pasado más de un viaje aquí.

-Estoy perfectamente por ahora. Pero sólo pienso decir esto una vez…-Sasuke se puso de pie y lo observó con esa frívola mirada que tiene. El rubio ni se intimidó, conocía perfectamente que eso era en son de advertencia –No vine aquí a jugar a los piratas.

Luego de eso el pelinegro salió dando un fuerte portazo al cerrar. Los ojos azules de Naruto se entrecerraron mientras pensaba. Sasuke aún no superaba el trauma que le dejó Itachi.

-Sasuke, te aseguro que encontraremos a esos malditos –susurró para sí mismo.

***…***

-¡Qué isla! –dijo Kiba. Akamaru ladraba moviendo la cola -. ¡Wuju! ¡Aquí si se tiene que vivir bien…!

-¡Comida! Uhmmm, aumentaré mis recetas, ñam -. Decía Chouji mientras se imaginaba un gran plato de brochetas de carne y vegetales de la isla a la parrilla.

-Bájense de las nubes que no vamos a estar más de tres días –intervino Shikamaru, exhalando una gran humareda de su boca –Neji dice que Naruto ha reducido el tiempo de estadía.

-¿Qué? No ¿Por qué? Quería tener una pequeña aventura tropical T_T –se quejaba el castaño –Y Akamaru y yo queríamos bañarnos en el mar.

-Estas no son vacaciones, idiota. Vamos a restaurar nuestras provisiones de alimento y el mantenimiento del barco.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Son tres días! Con uno solo de relajarnos no pasará nada.

-Sí que es una gran isla –dijo Sakura asombrada. La isla era enorme, las palmeras sobresalían desde donde ellos estaban. El mar que estaba alrededor era totalmente cristalino y le daba un aspecto muy tropical (NA: ;D)

Apenas el barco llegó al muelle de aquella isla, todos bajaron cual juguetería llena de niños se tratara. Sintió el viento marino revoloteándole el cabello y se decía para sus adentros que se sentía de maravilla. Suspiró. Tenía que recordar que no se quedarían más de tres días. Y todo por…

Sasuke salió de la oficina de Naruto, con una mirada fría y con los puños apretados. Al igual que el resto de la tripulación, fue a tierra firme.

Pasaron las horas, Sakura se las pasó en su habitación. Realmente no tenía ganas de pasear en ese momento, menos con los ánimos que se traía Sasuke. No quería encontrárselo al menos en el resto de la tarde.

Trataba de mentalizar el por qué Sasuke creía que quería seducir a Naruto… osea, para ella era un tipo muy guapo, pero el pelinegro se lo había dicho en un tono como de advertencia. Como si creyera que Sakura quería hacer algo malo con eso.

O…. ¿estaría celoso?

La pelirrosa simplemente rió. Sasuke nunca se ponía celoso… ella sabía que realmente a él, todo le valía. Si no tenía que ver con su hermano, lo mandaba al diablo. Itachi era su mundo. Sasuke era un obsesionado con la venganza hacia su hermano.

¿Pero entonces por qué la miraba con desprecio cada vez que la encontraba con Naruto? Parecía ciertamente celoso pero de compartirlo ¿Serían amigos ya desde antes?

De pronto, le vino un _flash-back_. Cuando era niña, con no más de trece años; ella había conocido a un rubio de su edad. Jamás supo su nombre, puesto que él no tenía nada que ver con la nobleza y no la dejaban interactuar mucho con él; pero en el poco tiempo que tenían lograron tomarse mucha confianza. Le dio hasta un rosa.

Además, Sasuke lo conocía. Sakura estaba segura que lo conocía. Los había visto competir una que otra vez en el jardín del palacio. El padre de Sasuke era un gran amigo de la familia Real y la cabeza de la segunda familia más importante de la villa: Los Uchiha. El padre del rubio en cambio, era un gran caballero; de grandiosas habilidades según le contaron. Más rápido que nadie, aún más que un relámpago. Él se encargaba de la seguridad de Sakura y sus padres; y aunque no viviera en el palacio, lo veía bastante tiempo ahí.

La pelirrosa pensaba… ¿será que ese niño era Naruto? Recordaba su cabello rubio y sus enormes ojos azules. Trató de fijarse mejor en el rostro de aquel niño dentro de sus recuerdos y visualizó unas inusuales marcas que parecían bigotes de gato. El capitán también los tenía.

¡Qué idiota había sido! ¡Claro que era él! ¡Nadie más en la aldea tenía esas marcas! Dios, quería pegarse un tiro por su estupidez.

Pero momento, ella no podía hacer nada. Naruto la había conocido como princesa y daba las gracias de que le hayan obligado a cubrirle todo el cabello de niña, porque sino no le habría creído el cuento de ser una chica con sueño de ser pirata.

¡Entonces era eso! Sasuke estaba celoso, pero no de Naruto por Sakura. Estaba celoso pero de Sakura, pero por la amistad de Naruto.

Las cosas parecían aclararse un poco. O al menos según su punto de vista.

No supo en qué momento sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, y al carajo si ya había dormido bien el mañana, pero el ponerse a pensar estando sobre una cama, te lleva a los brazos de Morfeo.

Se dejó llevar por el cansancio repentino, y empezó a dormir.

***…***

Cuando al parecer las provisiones estaban listas, Naruto se tiró a su cama dentro de su oficina. Todo ese ajetreo era un mierda, pero si quería siempre estar listo para cualquier cosa debía hacerlo. Llenarse de alimentos, nuevas armas, balas…

Kiba interrumpió súbitamente sus cavilaciones.

-Adivina qué te trajimoooossss :D –decía el castaño en un tono cantarín. Naruto sólo alzó la ceja confundido.

Claramente le había dicho que al menos, durante la parada, no actúe como idiota.

-Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara. Te encantará. Es más, toda la tripulación lo está disfrutando. Ven, Naruto. Déjame introducirte al paraíso tropical de este lugar.

El rubio resopló –Sólo porque estoy aburrido, Kiba. Sólo por eso acepto e.e

Su amigo lo condujo hacía la parte exterior de la embarcación, aquella que no tenía techo. El lugar estaba lleno de nada más ni nada menos que de chicas que el idiota de su amigo llevó.

Se dio cuenta de las enormes sonrisas de muchos de sus camaradas. Hasta Shikamaru tenía una rubia en su regazo. Sintió pena por Hinata ¿Se habría escondido en su habitación? ¿Se estará cubriendo los oídos con las almohadas?

-No quiero estar aquí –dijo Naruto con firmeza.

-¿Qué? –Kiba puso cara como si el rubio hubiera dicho que era marica - ¡Demonios, Naruto! ¡Ese Uchiha te ha vuelto gay!

-Calla mierda –mascullo Naruto con una vena hinchada –Simplemente no trato a las mujeres como tú lo haces. Para mí no son juguetes. Y si me lo permites, _amigo_, me iré de aquí –luego de eso, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del lugar. De pronto vio a Sakura también salir de ahí. Se veía tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna. Parecía una musa caminando hacia la orilla de la playa. Como si del tesoro más precioso del mundo, Naruto la siguió.

Kiba se dio cuenta de la escena y rio en un susurro para sí mismo.

"_Con que eso era. Pues ve, diviértete. La tienes para ti solo"_ pensó y se regresó con el resto de sus camaradas.

***…***

Sakura estaba sentada en la arena. Se sentía mucho mejor que dentro del barco. Aquellos idiotas habían llevado a chicas para su diversión. Le parecía tan estúpido y tan molesto que no dudo en salir de su habitación. El mar era… muy relajante.

-¿Saliendo sin permiso? –bromeó Naruto, sentándose a su lado. La repentina voz del rubio hizo que la pelirrosa se sobresaltara y pegara un gritito. Naruto mostró una sonrisa torcida y zorruna que lo caracterizaba. Sakura se sonrojó un poco por eso, pero para ocultarlo, volvió a centrarse en el mar y la luna llena que yacía en el cielo.

-Necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Si hubiera sabido dónde estaba Hinata la habría sacado también. Pero no pude –decía Sakura, de pronto mirando a Naruto. El chico la veía tan bella de nuevo, bajo esa luz lunar. Parecía una pequeña diosa.

-Por un lado mejor, así estamos solos, Sakura-chan –le dijo en un tono tan dulce y seductor a la vez que incitaba a Sakura a querer gritar. Se veía tan lindo, tan guapo. Él tomo su mano, la ojiverde observó el acto.

-Dime Sakura.

-Sakura…

Naruto se estaba dejando llevar. No sabía lo que le pasaba que lo hacía actuar sin pensar, pero simplemente no podía despegar su mirada de aquel bello rostro y de aquello hermosos labios.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sakura, sorprendida y muy sonrojada.

-Algo que estaba deseando demasiado.

Y lo hizo. Estampó sus labios en los de Sakura en un movimiento rápido. La pelirrosa se sorprendió y sintió con una mano de Naruto iba hacia su cuello y otra hacia su cintura, atrayéndola a él. Sakura se sentía morir, y le correspondió aquel dulce beso. Enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de él y jugó con sus rubios cabellos. Era tan mágico aquel momento. La princesa no se lo esperaba, pero eso era lo que amó del momento. Naruto besaba tan deliciosamente bien que no le importó cuando él comenzó a recostarla en la arena, bajando una de sus manos hacia sus muslos. Fue ahí cuando recordaron la necesidad de tener que respirar.

Se separaron sin quererlo en verdad. Sakura estaba totalmente roja e igual de agitada que Naruto. En los ojos de ambos brillaba el deseo.

-Vaya. Así que caíste –de pronto, todo el ambiento se cortó como si una navaja lo hubiera hecho. Ambos voltearon a ver de quien era la voz, y Sakura rogaba que no se tratase de quien ella creía.

Su suerte no la ayudó en ese día. Sasuke Uchiha estaba con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión de enojo.

* * *

_Merezco que me caiga la bomba de Hiroshima (y si, llámenme gran mentirosa, me lo merezco :/) Este capítulo lo había dejado casi terminado y listo para colgar, pero sucedió un incidente que a cualquiera no le deja cabeza para nada. _

_Un familiar es algo muy valioso que nunca te lo dan dos veces, sé valorarlo y quererlo. Yo no pude a tiempo y para mi es una gran lección. Gracias por todo, tía Rosita._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, puse todo el empeño que pude en terminarlo y brindarle algo que a ti, amigo lector, te gusta mucho: el NaruSaku (: _

_Déjame un review, porfa amigo. Gracias principalmente por leerme, cuídate y que Dios te bendiga (:_

_Besos xOxO_

_**Lunaa **_


	8. VII

**VII**

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? Acaso me sigues ¿Qué rayos te pasa conmigo? –decía una enojada Sakura al pelinegro, quien parecía no importarle el reclamo.

-Estaba de paso, y me topé con esto. Vaya, increíblemente no me asombra para nada –decía Sasuke en un tono monótono, aunque también algo frío.

-Sakura no necesita que la incrimines de lo que le ella quiera hacer. Sasuke, te permití entrar a mi tripulación y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, pero si sigues actuando así…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me harás? ¿Sacarme de tu tripulación? Como sea, Naruto. No tengo problemas con que estés con ella. Ve, lárgate si quieres.

-De todas formas, yo no soy nada tuyo –le dijo Sakura, muy enojada. A grandes zancadas se encaminó lejos con la intención de irse. Sin embargo, Sasuke la tomó del brazo y le dijo algo en voz baja que la dejó paralizada.

-De todas formas, las traidoras como tú, son una molestia –y sin más, el Uchiha también se fue del lugar.

-Sería mejor que nos fuéramos ¿no crees? –dijo el rubio en tono amable a la pelirrosa. Ella sonrió levemente a pesar de seguir sumisa en las últimas palabras de Sasuke. Naruto lo notó - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. No te preocupes…

-Entonces volvamos al barco. Seguro que esos tarados ya terminaron su orgía de mierda. Y si no, les patearé el culo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –susurró con una sonrisa.

***…***

-HINATAAAAAAaaaaghhh, _HIP HIP_ –decía un ebrio Kiba, con una botella en mano y tambaleándose hacia la cocina. Luego de ver a tantas chicas sólo se le había ocurrido querer estar con una.

La ojiblanco estaba guardando algunos utensilios, dispuesta a luego irse a dormir. Tomó unas ollas y las colocó en su lugar. Sonrió satisfecha al ver todo en orden.

Tiró el mantel a la mesa, lo doblaría mañana. Estaba cansada con todo ese escándalo que había afuera. La deprimía un poco tener que convivir con eso, pero no podía esperar más de un barco pirata.

-HINATAAAAAAaaaaghhh… ¡Aquí _HIP_ estás! –el castaño la tomó a la pelinegra de la cintura. Hinata se sobresaltó y soltó un gritito. Miró algo asustada a sus espaldas y suspiró al darse cuenta que era Kiba.

-Kiba-kun, estás muy mareado. Creo que… debería llevarte a tu habitación.

Él no le contradijo nada, y aún aturdido por el alcohol sólo se dejó llevar por la chica. Apoyó su brazo en el hombro de ella y a pasos lentos y torpes por fin llegaron a la habitación. Hinata suspiró al darse cuenta de cómo podían disfrutar cosas como ésas… beber y estar con esas chicas… ¿cómo llamarles? Abiertas a todo público…

-Buenas noches, Kiba-kun –ahora la ojiblanco se preguntaba cómo el resto de la tripulación terminaría, y esperaba que Naruto llegara pronto para que aquellas mujeres no puedan aprovecharse y se lleven algo que pueda ser valioso en el barco.

-Hinata, q-quédate aquí un rato _HIP_ más…, quédate conmigo.

Hinata se sorprendió con el comentario, sin embargo, decidió que mejor no debería hacerle caso, estaba muy ebrio y no sabía lo que decía. Sonrió levemente tratando de ser amable.

-Kiba-kun, creo que mejor sería en otro momento. Deberías descansar… -la pelinegra estaba dispuesta a irse, pero el castaño la tomó de la muñeca impidiéndoselo. La miró con confusión y mostrando su necesidad por la que la Hyuuga se quede más tiempo con él.

Hinata había sido la primera chica a la que Kiba creía había podido realmente amar en algún primer momento. Había conocido a la pelinegra en un muelle en el que una vez pararon. Kiba recién se unía a la tripulación y la ojiblanco ya llevaba algún tiempo debido a que era la prima de Neji, quien llegó a ser el sub-capitán.

El castaño creyó haberla conquistado cuando por fin estaba a su lado, pero en realidad ella estaba más interesada en Naruto, a pesar de creerlo alguien inalcanzable. Sin embargo Hinata lo aceptó porque pensó que Kiba podía ser una buena persona (al menos con ella, por como la trataba al principio).

En uno de los viajes, cuando celebraban la primera victoria con todos los recién llegados a la embarcación, uno de los miembros de la tripulación llevó a unas pocas chicas. Como era de esperarse, Naruto no quiso participar y prefirió salir a dar alguna vuelta por la playa. Kiba se involucró con una de ellas estando pasado de copas, cosa que hirió profundamente a Hinata y por eso ella lo dejó.

Kiba quedó tan destruido que le rogaba el perdón a la pelinegra. Hinata, aún con el corazón y el orgullo herido, lo perdonó, pero le dejó en claro que no quería volver con él y que sólo podrían ser amigos. Todos pensaron en la típica amabilidad de Hinata cuando se enteraron, pues otra chica en su lugar no le volvería a hablar al Inuzuka.

Pero él aún la seguía viendo de la misma forma y aunque en su última conversación que tuvieron del tema el aseguró haberla olvidado, aquel licor estaba haciendo que sus verdaderos sentimientos se expresen en ese momento, que se dio cuenta que estaba con la pelinegra y con nadie más.

"_No más, no puedo más Hinata. Ya no puedo ocultar lo que verdaderamente quiero y seguir sintiéndome una basura por eso. Hinata, yo…, yo…"_

-…Quiero hablar contigo. Puede que te haya dicho q-que… ya te había superado, Hinata. Pero la verdad es que no lo hice… Soy un imbécil por _HIP HIP_ sólo haberte dicho eso….

-Kiba-kun, estás muy ebrio. No es el momento para hablar, no tienes conciencia de tus palabras – la pelinegra trataba de hacer entrar en razón al castaño, pero éste al darse cuenta que Hinata no le creía realmente una palabra, se puso de pie y tomó un recipiente lleno de agua, la cual derramó por todo su cuerpo.

La ojiblanco se tapó la boca por el asombro que le había causado el acto del castaño, no sabía si ayudarlo o simplemente quedarse ahí, estática por el temor de que Kiba pudiera hacer alguna otra locura.

Kiba, temblando un poco por la fría agua, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y las palabras que había pronunciado frente a la pelinegra. Se dio cuenta que ya no podía ocultar más sus verdaderos sentimientos, y aunque sonaba tremendamente cursi, rogaba que ella pudiera correspondérselos.

Respiró hondo y la miró directo a los ojos. Ella no podía creer las palabras que saldrían de su boca.

-Hinata, no mentía. Estoy hablando muy en serio. Vuelve conmigo –la aludida aún sin podérselo creer lo que decía, logró que el castaño continúe-. Aún te amo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso… luego de todo lo que me hiciste? –dijo una ofendida Hinata, entrecerrando los ojos y aumentando el enojo en su mirada.

-Esta vez no es como las otras ¡Realmente, me he dado cuenta de lo que te digo!

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué antes tú no sentías eso? ¿Por eso me engañaste? –la voz de ella se oía igual de herida que la primera vez en la que hablaron del tema –Además, si lo que me dices es cierto… entonces ¿Por qué has traído a esas chicas, y has estado con ellas?- Como era de costumbre, su enojo desapareció y fue reemplazado por tristeza. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero estaba dispuesta a no soltar ni una sola lágrima más.

- Hinata, ¡No sabía lo que hacía! ¡Estaba ebrio! ¡Y las chicas me las piden para la tripulación, no para mí! No he estado con ninguna, te lo puedo jurar. Sólo he pensado en ti –en un veloz movimiento Kiba logró estar frente a Hinata y le tomó de los hombros. Sus miraban se enfrentaron- A la única que amo eres tú…, extraño todo de ti, tus sonrojos, tus sonrisas que eran sólo para mí –él hizo el ademán de querer acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella volteó su rostro y lo evitó.

Aún con voz quebrada, la pelinegra le contestó.

-Basta Kiba-kun… t-tú ya me has hecho mucho daño… no sigas haciéndomela más difícil. Y-Yo… siento que me merezco a alguien mejor… -finalizó. Se alejó de Kiba y cerró la puerta rápidamente. El castaño cayó de rodillas frustrado.

"_Cuando entenderás que… realmente te digo la verdad"._

***…***

-Qué mierda… me duele la cabeza… -decía Shikamaru poniéndose de pie. Se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Miraba a todas partes y se dio cuenta que las chicas que había llevado Kiba todavía no se iban.

A pasos algo torpes comenzó a buscar al castaño, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Se le ocurrió que tal vez Chouji sabría dónde está, pero tampoco lo encontró. Luego de darse mil vueltas tratando de encontrar a alguien que no estuviera borracho, se frustró.

-¿Perdiste a alguien? –de pronto sintió una voz a sus espaldas. Volteó y sonrió un poco al reconocer a aquella rubia.

-No te preocupes, Temari. No es algo muy serio…-el de la coleta trataba de que lo que decía sonara creíble, pero su cara le denotaba claramente a la chica que él no era bueno mintiendo.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste cuando…-Temari tomó del cuello de la camisa a un sorprendido Shikamaru, y lo atrajo hacia ella - … la estábamos pasando tan bien?

-Qué problemática eres, pero… así me gustas.

Shikamaru suponía que las chicas podrían quedarse _sólo_ un rato más…

***…***

¿Cómo poder verle a los ojos? Si hace unos minutos se lo estaba comiendo vivo, y estaba segura que habría sido peor si Sasuke no hubiera llegado. Claro, no le agradó para nada que el pelinegro haya llegado, sin embargo las cosas se podrían haber enmarañado más si ella no podía reprimir sus impulsos.

Aunque tampoco parecía que Naruto se quisiera reprimir en ese momento…

De pronto pararon, y Naruto señaló entusiasmado hacia un enorme grupo de personas que parecían gozar de una buena fiesta. Se sentía un leve olor a humo, pero Sakura no le preocupó pues no parecía haber personas que sientan ese olor.

-¡Hey! ¡Mira eso Sakura-chan!

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó con gran curiosidad y entusiasmo a la vez. A pesar del olor que sintió se quedó muy interesada en ver a todas esas personas que se divertían tanto ahí.

El rubio le sonrió –Es una festividad muy típica de este pueblo –la pelirrosa alzó una ceja al notar que él parecía conocer bastante sobre eso. Naruto se dio cuenta y le aclaró: -Ya hemos venido un par de veces a esta isla, una vez vine a esta fiesta con la tripulación, aunque ellos se interesaron más en las chicas que en gozarla verdaderamente. La gente suele pasarla muy bien aquí, o al menos así me han dicho.

Fue un impulso de la felicidad que Sakura tomara al rubio de la muñeca y lo mirara con auténtico entusiasmo, el mismo que también la indujo a decir:

-Hay que ir también –el ojiazul la miró inseguro. Sabía que en algún momento ella le propondría unirse a la fiesta. Sin embargo, ya estaba pasándose de tiempo para regresar al barco.

-Pero, no creo que justo ahora deberíamos-

-Sólo un rato, por favor. Nunca he asistido a algo así, no nos quedaremos demasiado ¿sí?

Un sonoro suspiro salió de los labios de Naruto. Ella lo miraba con unos ojos que parecían cual niño abandonado te pide un trozo de pan. Se le veía tan feliz con la sola idea de ir, que al propio sucio pirata que Naruto creía ser, se le ablandó el corazón.

-De acuerdo- Sakura daba saltitos de felicidad, lo llevó de la muñeca y juntos se adentraron al tumulto de personas.

Ambos llegaron al centro de la multitud y pudieron ver en primera fila el gran espectáculo que se estaba dando en ese momento.

Había tres bailarines. Dos hombres y una mujer, la cual estaba al centro. Hacían unas piruetas increíbles con unos grandes palos en llamas. Manejaban las llamas como si se tratara de algo muy fácil.

"_¡Así que de ahí venía el olor a humo!"_

Unos músicos tocaban sus pequeños tambores para darles ritmo. Se sentía un gran ambiente. Había muchas palmeras, y eso explicaría los numerosos puestos de bebidas exóticas principalmente hechas a base de coco, aunque también de otras frutas.

Sakura, luego de un rato ahí, estaba sentada en un banco del lugar. Cuando Naruto apareció, le traía algo para tomar. Ella aceptó gustosa y el rubio se sentó junto a ella.

-Gracias, Naruto –el aludido volteó a mirarla confundido. La pelirrosa lo miró alegre- Por todo.

-No es para tanto, jeje –dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca y con un leve sonrojo. Sonreía algo halagado, aunque no sabía realmente como responderle a la pelirrosa.

-No. Es en serio –su sonrisa se ensanchó- Desde que llegué a toparme con ustedes, mi vida ha sido mil veces más emocionante. Antes era tan monótona, tan aburrida. Todo lo que tenía que hacer estaba medido al milímetro. Era horrible.

-¿No podías hacer lo que querías?

-¿Lo que quería? –soltó una carcajada- Sólo podía hacer lo que _convenía_ –usó un tono que mostraba su disgusto hacia la última palabra- En otras palabras. No tenía libertad. No tienes idea de cómo se sentía eso.

-Claro que lo…-de pronto se cayó, siendo consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. La pelirrosa lo miró confundida- Digo, puedo imaginármelo.

-Estuviste a punto de decir otra cosa.

-¿Qué? No. En lo absoluto –se pudo notar algo de nerviosismo en Naruto, quien desvió la mirada.

-Estoy segura que sí. Me ibas a decir que sabías cómo se sentía estar tan controlado.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, nunca me he sentido así –mintió inútilmente. Ella insistía.

-Puedes contarme –dijo con absoluta sinceridad. El creer que tal vez había alguien que la comprendiera la animaba.

-Sakura, no dije nada así –decía. La pelirrosa se enojó. El hecho era que se estaba abriendo en sus pensamientos hacia él y Naruto no quería hacerlo ¿Acaso él no le tenía la misma confianza? -¡Espera! ¿Por qué te vas?

-Ya me di cuenta que no confías en mí. Tal vez lo mejor sí sea que regrese al barco.

-No, por favor… –el rubio suspiró y miró a Sakura con algo de duda aún, era algo muy grande lo que le podía contar. Tal vez ella se escandalizaría, o no le creyera. Lo más probable era que no le creyera, pues nadie hasta ahora le había creído que él era el hijo de Minato Namikaze, el máximo candidato a ser el próximo Rey de Konoha.

Viviendo bajo el apellido Uzumaki, que su madre le puso como medida de protección. Nadie creía que podría ser un heredero de los Namikaze, una familia muy reconocida en el pasado dentro de su aldea gracias a las habilidades de los varones en el campo de batalla. Es por eso que durante un período de su vida (al menos hasta la adolescencia) él supo lo que era vivir casi como de la realeza, con todo perfectamente prescrito y controlado para él. Sin embargo todo eso terminó repentinamente cuando traicionaron a su padre; el general de las tropas de Konoha; y a casi toda la aldea. Aniquilando a su familia, por lo que el primogénito de Minato tuvo que huír para salvar su vida.

Naruto también sabía que mucha gente sospechaba de su existencia, con los rumores de ser 'El hijo perdido del Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha'; antiguo sobrenombre de su padre; y que lo buscarían para acabar con él. Fue por eso que decidió irse con Jiraiya a entrenar para volverse muy fuerte y no tener miedo de enfrentarse a sus enemigos por sí mismo, pero un día casi lo logran.

En una emboscada de la cual el rubio pudo escapar, asesinaron a su tutor y maestro que murió tratando de proteger al que casi consideraba un hijo. Desde ahí juró venganza, y se dispuso a formar un grupo de camaradas para poder lograr su objetivo: encontrar a los asesinos del último miembro al que él logró considerar familia; los Akatsuki. Bajo la identidad de un pirata cualquiera, y sin que muchos conocieran su verdadera identidad como Namikaze, Naruto se volvió el capitán de su propio barco.

Su historia sonaba tan sacada de una vieja historia dramática, que era difícil que alguien le creyera.

-¿En serio confías tanto en mí?-susurró Naruto luego de un buen rato, mirándola dudoso.

-Ya te dije que sí. Eres el que me ha mostrado realmente lo que es la vida.

-Pero si yo sólo soy un sucio pirata que has conocido por unos días ¿Cómo es que…?

Ella lo miró fijamente –Naruto, aún como sucio pirata, confío ciegamente en ti. No sé porque lo he hecho tan rápido, pero algo me dice que en el fondo, realmente eres una buena persona- Sakura sabía la verdad después de todo. Sabía que Naruto había vivido en Konoha y que en verdad no tenía el vil corazón de un pirata.

-Sakura-chan…-sorprendido, sólo le quedaba confiar también en sus palabras de la pelirrosa y que el haberle tomado tanto aprecio tan rápido no salga en su contra- De acuerdo. Te creo. Te lo contaré- miró al cielo buscando las palabras correctas-…amm, no sé cómo explicarme exactamente…yo…Yo realmente soy el hijo del ex –general de las tropas de Konoha, Minato Namikaze.

-Sabía que te había visto antes-susurró Sakura como para sí misma, pero el rubio la escucho y casi desencajó su mandíbula.

-¿Nos conocemos anteriormente? –dijo con muchísima cautela. La situación de repente dejó fría a Sakura y lo primero que se le fue a la mente del capitán eran unas imágenes de la pequeña Sakura-chan que había conocido antes y la Sakura con la que hablaba ahora. Era lo único con lo que concordaba lo que la chica decía -… ¿Sakura…-chan?

-¡No, no! Olvida lo que dije, no es nada importante –el nerviosismo de Sakura comenzaba a ser evidente lo que facilitaba que el astuto capitán comenzara a atar cabos sueltos.

-No, es todo lo contrario, es muy importante… -pensaba en que la había encontrado huyendo de Konoha, en que sabía la información del movimiento de las tropas en ese momento, que les dio un collar de enorme valor como si no le fuera algo valioso, y sobre todo, los mismos ojos de la princesa que él conoció y el cómo ella quería cambiar de tema tan rápidamente, como si tratara de ocultar algo.

La mirada de Naruto se tornó tan calculadora y hasta algo cortante que la pelirrosa se quedó totalmente helada. - ¿Eres tú, Sakura-chan? ¿Prin…cesa? ¡¿Eres la princesa de Konoha y no me lo quisiste decir antes?

***…***

Gaara tomaba la túnica que anteriormente su padre había usado como Kazekage, la cual estaba doblada junto al lecho de muerte de éste. El entierro había sido en la tarde y a él lo habían nombrado no solamente por ser su hijo, sino que había decidido que el último hijo del Kazekage, sea su sucesor.

Él ya no podía retornar a Konoha, ahora tenía una aldea que gobernar. Se sintió preocupado cuando recordó lo que había dejado pendiente en el País del Fuego, pero no tenía elección.

Según los informes, su padre había muerto a causa natural, pero el pelirrojo no creía en eso para nada. Su padre había sido un hombre muy sano y fuerte, además que había muerto joven. Muchas hipótesis de un asesinato se le vinieron a la mente. No es que le hubiera tenido mucho cariño a su papá desde el principio, pero se daba cuenta que una conspiración en contra del Kazekage era muy peligroso para su aldea. Tenía en mente lograr algún tipo de alianza con Konohagakure, esa amenaza hacía que no conviniera que ambas aldeas estén solas.

¿Pero, quién o quiénes podrían ser los únicos capaces de haber logrado asesinar al mejor ninja de Suna? Sólo una respuesta se le aparecía: la Organización Akatsuki ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro que lo habían asesinado ellos? Eran los criminales más fuertes y poderosos de todos, sin mencionar que Gaara lograba muy buenas hipótesis que casi siempre terminaban siendo acertadas, algo que lo ayudó mucho para ser el jefe de inteligencia temporal de Konoha y ahora el cuarto Kazekage. Tenía también un repertorio lleno de hipótesis del por qué querían acabar con su padre, una que él consideraba bastante buena era terminar con uno de los mejores aliados del País del Fuego y uno de las personas que más conocían sobre ese país.

Definitivamente, aún no podía dejar a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja de lado por completo.

***…***

-Que esté con ese dobe, a mí no me molesta, hmph.

Sasuke caminaba vagamente por el malecón de aquella isla, se había alejado bastante del lugar donde había encontrado a Naruto y a Sakura.

Lo que si le había causado molestia era que finalmente Naruto había sido (según Sasuke) 'engatusado' por la pelirrosa y que finalmente ninguno de los dos se enfocara en lo que más le importaba al pelinegro y lo que había hecho a Sasuke cambiar de opinión para unirse a la tripulación del rubio.

Tomó una piedra y la lanzó lejos como si tratara de descargar su ira con eso. La piedra voló tan lejos que se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de impactar contra una persona. Por primera vez no le importó si alguien salía herido, pero eso cambió cuando esa persona con una espada golpeó la piedra que casi le cae. Pero lo hizo de una manera demasiado rápida, como si tuviera ojos por la espalda, cosa que sorprendió al pelinegro.

Ese hombre dio vuelta para localizar al que creyó ser un atacante. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, como si fueran de un rojo escarlata. Sasuke abrió los ojos enormemente cuando reconoció esa mirada y todo su cuerpo comenzó a sentir una descarga eléctrica.

El hombre, tenía varios mechones color azabache cayéndole por el rostro, unas marcas que parecían ojeras y unos ojos que te congelaba con solo verlos.

'_¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS…?'_

Era Itachi.

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, hoy vine inspirada chicos. De nuevo, lamento la tardanza. Tuve exámenes finales y mi entrega de boletas (morí x.x me castigaron un buen tiempo! Pueden creerlo?) resultó que no desaprobé nada, pero bajé 6 puestos! (del 2° puesto al 8° WTF!) así que mis padres me controlarán más que nunca D: lloraré T_T_

_Prometo aun así seguir con esta historia que me ha encantado crear y lo haré con capis más largos, resulta que me resulta más fácil desarrollar la historia de esa manera :D _

_Sin más, espero que sinceramente les haya gustado chicos, actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda! Por favor déjame tu review boni bonito :3 (?) Coméntame la historia pi (: sus comentarios siempre son una gran estimulación y me ayudan a escribir mejor :D _

_Agradezco especialmente a __**Ryukaze-sama **__en verdad! Eres genial, dattebayo! :D_

_Ya nos veremos n_n Besos! Y que Dtb! (:_

_**Lunaa**_


	9. VIII

Konichiwa mina-san! Bueno, solo vengo dando unas pequeñas aclaraciones (aunque seguro ustedes ya las conocen jeje…)

-Diálogos.  
_"Pensamientos"_  
(NA: mis (tal vez inoportunas xD) intervenciones)

-_Voces lejanas._

Y sin más les dejo con el capi, espero que les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena y que… trataré de subir el otro capi en una semana o menos (antes de que empiecen mis clases T_T)

Eso es todo, ttebanee!

Enjoy :D

**VIII **

Sasuke no pudo seguir preguntándose qué le podría decir a su hermano pues éste comenzó a correr. El menor de los Uchiha lo siguió al instante, confundido de la reacción de Itachi y sin quitar la idea de poder por fin vengarse de todo lo que le pasó a su familia por culpa de él: de su hermano.

Itachi era muy veloz y no le dejaba a Sasuke tomar un respiro. Llegó a adentrarse a un bosque cercano a esa playa y seguía avanzando aún más. Se seguía preguntando el por qué estaba huyendo ¿Le tenía miedo? Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado ¿Itachi se habría vuelto débil? No… eso sería muy extraño. Pero aun así, no lo iba a perder de vista.

-¿Por qué huyes? ¿Por qué? ¡Acaso te intimida tu _pequeño hermano_? – vociferó a todo pulmón. Itachi de pronto paró y lo miró con odio. Sasuke aprovechó para alcanzarlo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando estuvo frente a frente con su hermano, él, simplemente, desapareció de nuevo.

El pelinegro se quedó ahí, estático y confundido.

-¿Fue… fue una ilusión? –se preguntó a sí mismo. De pronto escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Se puso en posición listo para lo que pueda ser.

-Maldición, a dónde se habrá ido Itachi…-escuchó mascullar a alguien ¿Por qué hablaban de su hermano? ¿Quiénes eran? De todas formas… no estaba en ventaja de enfrentar a alguien ahora, menos a más de una persona. Pensando en alejarse, se ocultó tras de un árbol y sólo trató de fijarse quiénes eran esas personas. De entre los arbustos salió un hombre.

Vestía… vestía… una capa negra con nubes rojas ¡Un Akatsuki! ¡Era un Akatsuki!

-Itachi está muy viejo como para jugar a las escondidas, mmmm –atrás de él apareció un tipo rubio de una coleta, que parecía tener una especie de parche en uno de sus ojos –Creo que deberíamos terminar de buscarlo mañana. Estoy cansado de esto, mmmm.

-¿Tú crees que no estoy cansado? Me la suda lo que quiera hacer Itachi en este momento ¡Pero no puede desaparecer así como así cuando quiere! Y para colmo, siempre nos mandan a nosotros a buscarlo, vaya que se cree pend…

-¡Shh! Cállate Kisame, oí algo.

El "hombre pez" (aunque con molestia) hizo caso a su compañero, pero al no oír nada sólo suspiró y miró con fastidio al rubio.

-No hay nada, idiota.

-¿Idiota? Habría podido oírlo si no fuera por tus quejas maricas que te tiras cada vez que te mandan a hacer algo.

-¿Quejas maricas? ¡Mira quién habla de maricas! ¡No desperdicias la oportunidad de acosar a Sasori! –dijo enfadado y retomando el paso en busca de Itachi.

-¡Marica tu abuela! ¡No acoso al idiota de Sasori, él me debe que me enseñe el uso de armas de larga distancia! ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Y soy mucho más macho que tú, fenómeno! –exclamó Deidara, siguiéndolo, y siguiendo con la lluvia de insultos que se comenzaron a dar.

Mientras, Sasuke suspiraba aliviado y agradecido de que no hubieran escuchado el leve golpe que su espada se dio con una piedra. Se puso de pie y encaminó decidido hacia el barco.

"_Estar con Naruto me está tomando demasiado tiempo, y sin realmente esforzarme he logrado descubrir más de Akatsuki… al ver de dónde venían he podido darme un idea de su dirección… estamos cerca de Kirigakure, y hay rumores que ahí se formó el grupo… pues bien, creo que me dirigiré ahí. Ya no puedo seguir jugando a los piratas…"_

Ahora, había tomado una decisión: haría las cosas por su propia cuenta.

***…***

Shikamaru tenía a la rubia de la cintura, apresándola contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba de una forma muy apasionada. Temari enredaba sus cabellos en los de la coleta del pelinegro y soltaba leves gemidos con las caricias que el chico le propinaba.

Sus besos bajaron hasta posarse en su frágil y delicado cuello de la chica, que comenzó a devorar, la rubia en respuesta enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Shikamaru, quién al frotar su intimidad con la del chico lo hizo soltar un gruñido.

-Te extrañaba tanto, Temari…-susurraba el Nara deleitándose de cada parte de la piel de la chica que él podía y comenzando a subir sus manos por uno de sus pechos.

-Shi-Shikamaru… yo también –decía ella, nublada por la excitación, y tratando de formular una oración coherente.

-_¡Kiba! ¡Saca a esta orgía de mierda de mi barco de una vez! ¡Nos vamos de este lugar_! –exclamó un enojado Naruto desde afuera de la habitación en la que Shikamaru y Temari estaban. Todo el ambiente se transformó en un solo instante, por lo que el de coleta tuvo que soltar a su amada y salir haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Temari hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, miró a todos lados notando que las chicas se iban asustadas e instintivamente buscó a Temari. Ella seguía su lado y le tomó de la mano con una cara triste.

-Volveré por ti, Temari. Prometo que ésta será la última vez que te deje aquí…-ella lo vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta que no mentía. Sonrió levemente, y con pesar soltó su mano para irse también del lugar.

-Te estaré esperando… Shikamaru.

***…***

-Naruto, cálmate ¿Qué te pasa? –decía Kiba, mirando confundido al rubio quien tenía una expresión de fácilmente querer matar a alguien.

-¡Nada, no es nada importante! ¡Sólo vámonos!

-Pero, las provisiones…-trató de intervenir Neji, pero el Uzumaki lo impidió.

-¡Al carajo con las provisiones, tenemos suficientes de las otras paradas! ¿Por qué no me obedecen? Soy el capitán, joder. Háganlo de una vez.

-De acuerdo…-dijo un resignado Kiba, quien junto con Shikamaru y Neji fueron a preparar todo para zarpar. Se dieron cuenta que no valía la pena tratar de razonar con Naruto en ese estado.

"_Demonios, me traigo un genio de mierda… pero todo fue por dar mi confianza a alguien tan rápidamente, joder. "_ pensó el rubio frustrado mientras iba a su oficina. Justo en ese momento, vio a Sasuke llegando al barco, ambos intercambiaron miradas. Una tenía su mirada fría como siempre y el otro una mirada que parecía siendo consumida por llamaradas de fuego, con ira.

"_Justamente ahora tenía que encontrarme con ese teme…" _

Sin embargo, pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, sería bueno intentar arreglar las cosas con su amigo… por lo que dio un paso en su dirección. Pero, fue interceptado sorpresivamente por una pelirrosa.

Sus orbes azules como el cielo y el mar, se posaron con cierta indiferencia hacia ella.

-Creí que había dejado todo en claro allá –dijo seriamente. Sakura lo miró con arrepentimiento.

-Escucha… yo nunca tuve la intención de herirte. Es sólo qué… si tú me entendieras…

-¿Entender qué, Sakura? –exclamó, molesto- ¿Qué todo este tiempo me has usado y mentido por fines propios? ¡Pues felicidades! Lo lograste –dijo con cinismo- Escapaste de Konoha, y de paso, dejaste en todo lo alto la reputación de ese reino: de ser unos mentirosos.

-¡No! –dijo, tomando una de sus manos- Naruto, nada de lo que dije desde que salimos de ese puerto ha sido mentira. Sí, puedo ser la princesa de Konoha, pero eso no me importa… realmente te dije la verdad acerca de que sentía que tenía una vida nueva, y que tú me estabas enseñando a vivirla.

-Pues si tanto confiabas en mí ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?...-la pelirrosa quedó cabizbaja ante esa pregunta- parece que aún no me tienes la confianza que dices… -dijo apartando la mano de la chica.

-No es eso…-susurró, comenzando a sollozar al notar que el rubio se daba la vuelta para irse- Por favor, no me hagas esto…no te vayas

-Espero que realmente puedas obtener lo que quieres, pero esta vez sin jugar con la gente, porque yo ya tuve suficiente –le dijo aún de espaldas, y mirando al suelo, pues no querían ver la expresión de dolor que él también tenía- Te conozco desde que somos pequeños, Sakura, y no puedo creer que te hayas vuelto así- volteó levemente para poder verla a los ojos – Odio a la gente que se miente a sí misma…

Sakura, al ver que el rubio se iba, intentando secar sus lágrimas, salió corriendo del lugar. Sin importarle realmente que el barco estaba a punto de salir.

"_Y yo, realmente empezaba a amarte, Sakura-chan."_

***…***

-Teme, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó Naruto al ver como el pelinegro tomaba una especie de mochila y el sombrero y capa con el que llegó a ese barco. Miró decidido al rubio y respondió secamente:

-Lejos. A un lugar que realmente no te importa.

-¿De qué hablas? Claro que me importa. Me importa todo lo que tenga que ver con mi tripulación, con mis camaradas, con mis amigos –dijo seriamente. Cruzó sus brazos y lo miró alzando una ceja, Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

-¿Amigos? ¿Aún crees que somos amigos?

-Mira, si es acerca de lo que pasó con Sakura…

-Sakura no me importa, Naruto –le interrumpió el Uchiha- Ya no necesito estar en el mismo grupo que tú. Mis prioridades han cambiado.

-¿Tus prioridades? Sabes que te dije que te ayudaría a encontrar a Itachi.

-Me he dado cuenta que si no actúo sólo, no lo encontraré nunca. Y mi prioridad ahora es irme.

-¿Solo?

-Ya te lo dije, solo.

-¡Espera Sasuke! ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar si uno anda solo por aquí? Estamos cerca de Kirigakure, ¿Te tengo que recordar su reputación de sanguinarios? –dijo Naruto algo exaltado, agitando los brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te estás preocupando por mí?

-Eres mi amigo.

-Por última vez, ya deja eso-dijo Sasuke con una mueca de indiferencia- También me he dado cuenta que _amigos_ como tú, solo retrasan las cosas. Iré a Kirigakure por mi propia cuenta y sé que ahí podré encontrar a mi hermano para finalmente vengar a mi familia –su mirada del pelinegro se volvió tenebrosa con la última frase.

-¡No comprendes la situación! –gritó el rubio, estando frente a frente con el Uchiha.

-¡Tú eres el que no la comprende! –le respondió de la misma forma, ya sin poderse contener- ¡No sabes cuánto tiempo me he preparado para poder enfrentar a Itachi! ¡No sabes cuánto quiero limpiar el nombre de los Uchiha! ¡No lo sabes, claro que no! ¡Claro que no!... ¡No lo sabes porque ni siquiera conociste a tu madre y nunca veías a tu padre! ¡Porque nunca tuviste una verdadera familia!

Ante la explosión de Sasuke, Naruto se quedó sin palabras y veía asombrado a quien él aún quería considerar su amigo. El pelinegro lo veía muy enojado y estaba con todo su cuerpo tieso. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, y parecía que el ambiente en ese lugar se podía cortar con sólo una navaja.

El rubio desvió la mirada luego de unos segundos, recordando su infancia, tal como lo había dicho Sasuke.

-Es cierto… no conocí a mi madre, y mi padre me escondió de su familia siempre… ¡Pero siempre quisieron dar todo por mí! Viví con los Uzumaki muy bien, ¡Mi padre me protegió de su familia que me odiaba! ¡A pesar de que no me lo pudieron decir directamente, sé que me amaban! ¡Así que no te permito hablar de mi familia de ese modo! ¡Conociéndonos desde niños, creí que lo sabrías!

-Tómatelo como quieras, Naruto. Me largo de aquí.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, con todas sus cosas en manos.

-Si cruzas por esa puerta- masculló el capitán- Habrás tirado tu vida a la mierda.

El pelingro sonrió socarronamente.

-Observa cómo lo hago –finalizó, tirando un portazo al cruzar el umbral.

"_Qué día."_ –pensó el rubio.

***…***

El pelinegro caminaba, alejándose de todos los que estaban ahí.

-Oye ¿Ese no es Sasuke? –musitó Neji a Kiba, quien al igual que el ojiblanco y Shikamaru que estaban ahí, se le quedaron mirando al pelinegro.

-Hace un rato lo vi hablando con Naruto, ¿se estará yendo? –dijo Shikamaru en el mismo tono. Kiba alzó una ceja y fue el único que se dignó a preguntar:

-Hey, Uchiha ¿A dónde vas?

Sasuke miró al trío con unos ojos escalofriantes que parecían resaltarse en la oscuridad, emanando un terror inmenso. Kiba tragó pesado.

-No te importa, perro idiota –respondió fríamente y siguió caminando.

-Q-que ¡¿A quién llamas perro idiota, marica? –dijo el castaño totalmente ofendido, pero parece que ni siquiera llegó a los oídos de Sasuke el insulto pues siguió caminando.

-Cállate Kiba –dijo Neji, dándole un palmazo en la nuca para calmarlo.

-El único lugar al que se me ocurre que puede ir… es a Kirigakure ¿Ustedes que creen?

-¿Kirigakure, por qué? –preguntó el castaño sobándose todavía la nuca.

-Es el reino más cercano, no creo que sea bienvenido en Konohaguke o en Sunagakure, donde me he enterado que ahora Gaara es el Kazekage –meditó el Hyuuga.

-Baka –musitó Shikamaru encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

-¡¿Por qué siempre me insultan a mí?

-En fin, tal vez sin ese tipo habrá menos problemas…

***…***

La medianoche estaba a punto de llegar y el pelinegro estaba a punto de salir de esa isla en un barco cualquiera. Buscó en su bolsillo y se dio cuenta que no tenía dinero.

"_Soy más idiota que Naruto ¿Cómo no pude traer dinero? Mierda."_

-Sasuke… -de pronto sintió que lo llamaba alguien, aunque esa voz le era bastante familiar. Volteó y confirmó sus sospechas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? –preguntó con desagrado a la chica frente a él, que lo miraba dudando bastante de lo que tenía planeado hacer.

"_¿Cómo se lo puedo decir…? Rayos, esto es difícil."_

-Yo… me he dado cuenta que tampoco puedo estar en ese lugar más.

-¿Y eso a mí en qué me incumbe? –dijo fríamente el pelinegro.

-Sé que vas en busca de Itachi a Kirigakure.

-…

-No es fácil deducir que irás allá, por lo que sé es el lugar de fundación de Akatsuki ¿no?

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Quiero ir contigo –respondió decidida.

-Sólo serías una molestia ¿Sabes lo que es _Akatsuki_? La más grande organización criminal que existe.

-Estoy muy consciente de eso, Sasuke.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy cansada de ser una princesita indefensa. Creo que… yéndome contigo a ese lugar, podré finalmente valerme de mí misma.

-¿Estás consciente también que yo no voy estar tras de ti como perrito faldero como en Konoha?

-Ya lo he pensado.

El pelinegro sonrió divertido ante la decisión de Sakura, pensó que era algo estúpida ¿Realmente creía que podría sobrevivir en ese lugar?

"Si le digo que no, no dejará de molestarme. Pues bien, que me acompañe. Sin mi protección… no le doy más de una semana hasta que quiera irse o muera. "

-De acuerdo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó asombrada y emocionada. Sasuke no le respondió, sólo sonrió con un cierto toque de maldad. Eso fue suficiente para la pelirrosa- Ah… y respecto a lo que pasó en la playa, lamento haberte llamado…

-No me importa –le interrumpió Sasuke- No me importa.

-De acuerdo…

-Lo único malo es que tendremos que encontrar la manera de encontrar algo de dinero… no tengo para pagar un viaje en barco hasta allá.

Sakura sonrió.

-Yo puedo solucionar eso –dijo mientras sacaba unas monedas de su bolsillo. Lo suficiente para ir a Kirigakure.

¿Reviews? Onegai :3 Sé que podemos llegar a los 50 reviews! Vamossss falta poquitín y si lo superamos mejor! Ya saben: más reviews = se viene la conti :)  
Gracias por leerme, ttebanee! :3

_**Annlu Namikaze :3 **_


	10. Nota de autora

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores que me han seguido y que me comentan mi historia…

Vengo comunicándoles que debido a la vista falta de aceptación de mi historia… dejarla congelada momentáneamente. Chicas/os ¿Qué pasa? ¿La historia no es buena? ¿No ha tomado un buen rumbo? Si es así me encantaría que me lo digan, aunque sea por reviews anónimos, porque la verdad al no ver respuestas… no sé qué está mal o qué es lo que me falta agregar.

¿Quizá necesite reeditarla? ¿Es la tardanza que ya los dejo perdidos y no entienden la trama? En verdad que me siento desconcertada… en el penúltimo capítulo me dejaron creo que sólo un par de reviews (no recuerdo bien) y en el último sólo un review… (los cual agradezco mucho, no me malinterprenten).

Pero ustedes saben que a una autora lo que más le gusta ver es que su historia es leída, y sus lectores le dan su punto de vista (sea bueno o malo) en fin chicos… la verdad es que sí, acepto que me demoro SIGLOS en actualizar… ¿O tal vez no soy buena escritora? ¿Acaso no tengo talento?...

En fin, sólo venía a comunicarles esto, y pedirles que de verdad me den su punto de vista sobre esto… saben que a los que leen mis historias y me siguen los aprecio demasiado, pero últimamente no sé qué pasa…

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me dejaron comentarios…Gracias por haberme leído al menos una vez. Sin más me despido mis queridos _fanfiction-lovers._

Con amor,

_**Annlu Namikaze**_


	11. IX

**Antes que nada quisiera empezar con una disculpa. Sí, he sido una tonta que tuvo su momento ególatra (que ya dejé definitivamente atrás) y lamento los haya afectado. No meteré nunca más mis intereses personales con la historia; aunque ciertamente la escaza inspiración también tuvo un gran peso… pero mi musa ha vuelto, al menos por ahora y más vale plasmarla antes de que se vaya! Seguiría hablando pero creo que los aburriría xd Así que cualquier otra duda, lo diré más abajo n.n**

**Enjoy!**

**IX**

La lluvia cae espesamente frente a la ventana de aquel oscuro cuarto en el que me he estado hospedando desde que llegamos a Kirigakure, y eso hace un par de semanas. Sasuke no está aquí casi todo el día, pero últimamente lo he visto irse con dos chicos y una mujer pelirroja. Parece que él no pierde el tiempo. Yo simplemente estoy aquí y lo único que he logrado hacer en todo este tiempo es comprar una espada en un mercado por aquí, con el poco dinero que me quedaba. Es una espada vieja, pero su filo aun es confiable.

Extraño mucho a ese barco, y aún me duele el recordar las palabras de Naruto cuando se enteró de mi farsa. Siempre lo había recordado como ese niño tonto pero sonriente, que nunca era capaz de hablarme sin sonrojarse. Sonreí triste. Qué buenos tiempos.

¿Cómo estarán mis padres? Los extraño ciertamente…

¿Se habrán enterado de dónde estoy? No… si fuera así ya habría todo un ejército aquí en "La Niebla".

Tirito un poco al sentir una pequeña ráfaga de viento sobre mí. Este clima es deprimente, casi tan deprimente como mi estado actual de ánimo.

La puerta se abrió, miré de reojo y vi a Sasuke; llegaba todo mojado por la lluvia y dejó sus armas a un lado. Alcé una ceja asombrada. Apenas y eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, ¿Qué hacía tan temprano aquí?

-Es un milagro-susurré, mirándolo.

-Hmph –respondió. Tomó una tela vieja y se comenzó a sacudir el cabello para secarlo.

-Dos semanas-mascullé, él me miró con una ceja alzada-Dos malditas semanas, y sigo igual de inútil.

-Creí habértelo dejado en claro.

-Lo hiciste, Sasuke. Yo sólo pido algo…

-…

-Si lo haces, juro que te dejaré en paz –me puse de pie y me planté frente a él. Mi miraba fija en la suya negra como la oscuridad total, con total decisión- Enséñame a usar esa espada, está vieja lo sé, pero realmente no quiero quedarme aquí.

Sasuke sonrió cínico -¿A pelear? ¿En una sola tarde?

-Por favor…-le insistí, mi determinación no duró tanto como quise, pues mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, mi respiración se aceleró y con su risa todo empeoró, realmente me sentí fatal ante su burla. Caí sobre mis rodillas y a sus pies, con el llanto saliendo levemente- Ya me cansé, de ser una inútil.

-De acuerdo… me has hecho un buen chiste, pero si te aleja de mí, acepto- se dio media vuelta y tomó una espada de su mochila. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al pequeño patio de esta casucha en medio del Bosque de la Lluvia Ácida, por su lluvia mortal que caía tres veces al año. No pudimos haber encontrado un mejor lugar…Sasuke me vio por sobre el hombro antes de salir por completo- Y ya ponte de pie, me das más lástima de la usual. Si quieres que te entrene, que sea ya. Así que apresúrate.

***…***

El Uchiha y la pelirrosa se encontraba en medio de la lluvia, cada uno empuñando sus espadas; aunque Sakura con más dificultad. Sasuke la miraba con la ceja alzada al principio, pero luego su semblante pasó a uno de diversión e incredulidad.

-Ponte derecha, toma con firmeza la espada y no me pierdas de vista-dijo el pelinegro. Sakura lo obedeció fielmente, aunque aun le pesaba algo la espada- En este momento no existe nadie más, solo tú y yo.

Se acercó a paso lento a ella, con la espada apuntándola –Ahora, si quieres herirme será mejor que comiences a moverte, o puedo clavarte esto de una estocada y matarte fácilmente.

Sakura tragó pesado. Él se veía tan experto con el uso de esa arma que solo la forma en que la miraba la atemorizaba; pero decidió que tenía que ser valiente. Que ya no era la nena de papá, la princesa de Konohagakure por la que todos velaban su bienestar. Sino alguien que había huido de su hogar y que tenía que valerse por sí misma, que estaba con un general renegado de las tropas de su aldea –pues se nota que él no volverá a Konoha- que le daría una lección, una única lección que debía aprender, para poder aunque sea salir por las calles de Kirgakure sola.

-No tengas miedo –le dijo Sasuke, con cierto asco- Un miedoso no tiene derecho a portar un arma.

-No lo seré-aseguró la pelirrosa. El pelinegro rió levemente, creyéndola ingenua.

Finalmente hizo el movimiento de ataque. La espada se dirigió a la princesa, quien a duras penas pudo colocar su espada a modo de escudo para que Sasuke no le hiciera daño. Sakura tuvo la suficiente rapidez para tomar una pequeña cuchilla de un bolsillo y lanzárselo, pero él fue más veloz y lo esquivó con facilidad. Sakura quedó desconcertada, estaba segura que eso le heriría.

-Nunca bajes la guardia-dijo Sasuke antes de empujarla contra un árbol. Sakura se dio un duro golpe contra el tronco y soltó su espada en el impacto. El Uchiha se acercó a ella con su espada apuntándola a ella. Sakura cerró los ojos asustada esperando que realmente él la matara, porque era capaz y se sorprendió cuando oyó algo incrustándose, pero no sintió nada.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que la espada había sido clavada en la madera, justo al lado de su cabeza, cortándole algunos mechones por eso. Miró a Sasuke en busca de una explicación, pero él solo la miraba con algo de aburrimiento.

-Demasiado fácil. Si quería te habría matado.

La pelirrosa bajó la mirada. Ese sentimiento de ser inservible volvió, pero sin llanto. Había llorado tanto desde hace días que ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Temblando por el frió, apretó los puños. Sintió al pelinegro acercarse, y le tomó del mentón. Ella lo vi confundida, él tenía una sonrisa altanera.

-Verte así me recuerda a cuando estabas… así… –acercó sus cuerpos y colocó una manos al lado de su cabeza- entre mis brazos, temblando en tu cama-la soltó y tomó su espada, dándose la vuelta-Fueron buenos tiempos, Sakura. Pero tu fantasía ya terminó –la vio de reojo- No es fácil jugar a ser valiente ¿No? En fin, adiós.

***…***

-Hey, jefe, traigo noticias… y son de las gordas –dijo Deidara, en aquel oscuro lugar donde todo el resto del grupo se encontraba realizando diferentes actividades cada uno. En cuanto el rubio hizo el anuncio, algunos como Hidan, Kisame y Zetsu voltearon realmente curiosos, mientras que Pain seguía dedicándose a lo que estaba haciendo sin prestarle realmente atención al del ex de Suna.

-Dímelo de una vez, Deidara –contestó con monoteísmo, y aún sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Sí, suéltalo rápido, que estamos aburridos aquí –comentó Kisame.

-Bueno, he oído de buenas fuentes… que por estos lares hay una cierta persona, pirata; que tiene el pelo muy despeinado y rubio, y de ojos azules –solo en ese momento todos los de Akatsuki se fijaron en él- Les suena ¿verdad? Herencia Namikaze.

-¿Y? Quizá y Minato tuvo más de un hijo ¿No? –intervino Hidan, con una sonrisa burlona- Por favor, ¿Un gran militar? ¿Y solo tuvo una mujer? No me hagan reír.

-No fue así –dijo Itachi, cosa que sorprendió a muchos pues generalmente él nunca hablaba en las conversaciones. Su mirada era fija, tanto que intimidó un poco a Hidan- Fue un buen hombre, debo admitirlo. Además, se sabía bastante de la reputación de su esposa.

-Una loca…-susurró Kisame, algo asustado del recuerdo- Su aldea estaba cerca de aquí, ella daba miedo… así que estoy de acuerdo con Itachi. No creo que le haya sido infiel.

-Eso significa que ese hombre cual reflejo de Namikaze solo puede ser su hijo –dijo Sasori, mirando de reojo al grupo.

-Supongo que ya sabes que tenemos que hacer, Pain-le dijo Madara tras su máscara. Poniéndose de pie.

El líder también lo hizo, muy lentamente. Miró a todos los presentes y tomó una afilada espada que estaba incrustada en una piedra cercana. Fijó su mirada en el amplio mar que se veía por toda la salida de ese lugar y dijo:

-Empecemos a movernos.

***…***

La tripulación estaba calmada durante este último par de semanas. Todo andaba relativamente bien… Naruto no podía decir lo mismo de su ánimo. Sentía que todo se le iba al suelo, su ambición de encontrar a los Akatsuki había disminuido.

No podía decir que no había sido para tanto pues hablaba de la persona a quien creyó su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo y a su primer amor… quien sería la primera en hacerlo caer en un gran engaño.

Pero, cómo la extrañaba. Sus amigos habían tratado de subirle las ganas de seguir con el viaje, y había hasta logrado llegar a Kirigakure, pero él ya no se sentía igual. Era como si dos espadas se le hubieran incrustado en el tórax.

Sí, se llamaría maldito sentimental marica, pero así estaba… Sin embargo, al llegar a las tierras de la niebla y localizar algunas marcas de Akatsuki, sus ideales volvieron por un momento. Se dio cuenta que ya estaba ahí, que estaba cerca de encontrarlos y que todo su esfuerzo durante estos últimos años quizá no serían en vano; así que desidieron desembarcar en una orilla lejana al pueblo y cerca de la arboleda conocida como El Bosque de la Lluvia Ácida.

_Flash-Back_

-No es tu obligación…

-Es mi deber proteger a mi pueblo, como general…-el rubio tomó la mano de su esposa dulcemente, depositando un tierno beso en su dorso y viéndola con cierto pesar en su mirada- Y es mi deber como padre… proteger a lo que más quiero; a mi familia.

-Minato, por favor… no lo hagas… no me mires así. Me haces sentir peor ¿Qué hay de Naruto? Solo tiene tres años…

El rubio volvió a mirar a su esposa con tristeza y resignación, suspirando pesadamente mientras trataba de ponerse en el lugar de su esposa. Kushina estaba soltando lágrimas que había retenido desde hace un buen rato; sin poder contener más el llanto al saber que su esposo debía ir a defender a Konoha del ataque de una poderosa banda criminal. Su pelirrojo cabello escondía su sonrojado rostro debido a ponerse a llorar mientras trataba de no hacer mucho ruido para que Naruto no se diera cuenta y no tuviera que escuchar esa conversación.

Sin embargo el pequeño heredero Namikaze hace mucho que había escuchado algunas lamentaciones y estaba apoyado a la pared de la puerta de esa habitación, de tal manera que ninguno de sus padres le viera.

-Otou-chan… se va…-apenas susurró el pequeño al comprender un poco la situación.

Minato sonrió un poco, claro que no era una sonrisa muy sincera pero intentó reconfortar en algo a su esposa con eso. Dio unos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de Kushina y colocar su mano en la mejilla de ella para secar sus escurridizas lágrimas. Cuando ella alzó la mirada llorosa, el rubio la abrazó y estrechó entre sus brazos besando dulcemente su cabellera.

-Kushina, ten por seguro que regresaré pronto. Yo nunca los abandonaría y lo sabes-al ver que la pelirroja seguía hipando comenzó a depositar castos besos por todas sus mejillas, secando las lágrimas que continuaban saliendo- Protege a Naruto mientras no esté, cuando esto termine me encargaré de ponerlos a buen recaudo. Mientras tanto, mi vida… mi habanero sangriento favorito…-lo último lo dijo entre pequeñas risas, que ciertamente hicieron sonreír a Kushina también un poco- Cuídense. Yo volveré pronto.

La Uzumaki asintió débilmente mirando a su esposo. Este le tomó el mentón y la besó; fue un beso lleno de pasión, de entrega y de amor como siempre se daban antes de que Minato se vaya a algún combate pues no sabían si regresaría o no un día, en especial en ese momento que quienes atacaban eran los Akatsuki.

-Te amo, y con toda mi alma, Kushina-musitó el rubio mientras sus frentes estaban juntas luego del beso, con su aliento cerca uno del otro- Y amo a nuestro hijo también; así que dile eso de mi parte de igual manera.

-Minato… lo haré…-decía de la misma manera ella, tratando de captar ese momento en su memoria por si lo peor fuese a pasar… que era lo que menos deseaba. Amaba a su esposo, pero odiaba estas situaciones en las que no se sabía cómo terminaría todo.

El Namikaze se separó lentamente de su esposa y finalmente se colocó su capa de general y envainó su espada, colocándosela en la espalda. Naruto huyó del lugar antes de que sus padres supieran que él estaba ahí, dándose tropezones con sus pequeños piecitos por momentos; por lo que no oyó lo que su padre dijo antes de dejar la casa, mirando sobre el hombro a su esposa desde la puerta.

- … Dale a Naruto tu apellido-Kushina quiso protestar inmediatamente, pero el rubio no le permitió hablar- Es por seguridad. Si descubren que tengo un hijo… siempre será perseguido por alguien que quiera hacerle daño; viviría en peligro.

Lo que no sabía Minato era que esa sería la última vez que vería a su esposa con vida.

_Fin del Flash-Back_

-Papá… acabaré con esos bastardos que nos quitaron nuestra felicidad, y vengaré la muerte de mi madre –masculló el rubio para sí mismo cuando sintió que todos sus razones para estar ahí volvían- Y la del viejo pervertido…

Porque su madre lo había defendido hasta su muerte y porque su padre se aseguró de siempre darle lo mejor. Sonrió irónico… ahora era pirata; todo lo contrario a la educación de alta clase que siempre le dieron, pero era suficiente. Akatsuki había cobrado muchas vidas en la suya y tiró al tacho a toda su familia. Su padre iba a ser proclamado Rey ante la senectud del tercero y él viviría con su madre y su papá, pero todo se arruinó. Apretó los dientes al recordar también la muerte de su maestro, quien por defenderlo había muerto. Maldijo el momento en que se enteraron que él podía ser hijo de Minato Namikaze, porque era justamente lo que su padre más deseaba ocultar por su bien. Maldijo el aún no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con todos ellos… y maldijo el momento en que se sintió traicionado por dos grandes personas… ciertamente por culpa de ellos.

No se dio cuenta de todo el rato que se la había pasado pensando en todo eso hasta que el barco se tambaleó fuerte e inesperadamente.

-¡Mierda! ¡Nos atacan!

***…***

Sasuke se alejaba a paso acelerado de esa antigua casucha que había encontrado y donde se había hospedado con Sakura las últimas dos semanas. Sakura, sin duda seguía siendo la misma debilucha para él, ni siquiera la estadía en Kirigakure había disminuido ese aire de dama de alta corte disminuyera, porque él lo sentía así, sentía que sólo se había puesto unos pantalones y comprado una espada pero seguía siendo la misma niña mandilona de siempre y eso no lo soportaba más.

No soportaba más que se hiciera la valiente y le exigiera que la haga cambiar, cuando ella misma sabía que de la noche a la mañana no podía, o al menos ese era su pensamiento. Por eso aceptó "entrenarla" una sola vez, para que se diera cuenta de lo poco que ha cambiado realmente y de la repulsión que le daba que sea tan ilusa.

Se detuvo y vio al grupo que le esperaba. Ahí estaban un chico cabellos plateados con ojos violetas y dientes filudos, acompañados de la misma chica que semanas antes había visto y de quien se sorprendió volver a encontrar, aquella mujer tenía el cabello del color del fuego y sus ojos eran iguales, situándose detrás de unas gafas que llevaba. Los había conocido hace una semana y media, y compartían sus ideales en cuanto a la venganza y a su intención de vengarse, así que no perdieron el tiempo en formar un equipo.

La mirada de altanería de ambos cuando lo vieron llegar fue evidente, y Sasuke los imitó; de esa forma partieron hacia donde hace rato habían escuchado unas cuantas explosiones, en la bahía del bosque de aquella isla.

Mirando al cielo, el pelinegro volvió a pensar que realmente Sakura seguía siendo una ilusa al creer que pertenecía a ese mundo.

-Desde hoy, somos Hebi.

***…***

Destruída, así se sentía. La espesa neblina que no le facilitaba la mirada contribuía a que caminara a tropezones, sin realmente ver a alguna parte, sin saber realmente a donde ir por un momento hasta que una explosión cerca de ahí la alertó. Había sonado como el cañón de un barco…

… ¿Habrá llegado?

Otra explosión. El suelo tembló y Sakura pensó que era mejor alejarse por el momento, pero no podía… sentía que debía ir a buscarle, aunque él no la quisiera ni ver, pero es que necesitaba verlo para reconfortarse, sentir que le sonreía como cuando eran niños y que eso era sincero.

Corrió del lado contrario por donde iba, acelerando el paso. Realmente necesitaba verlo y realmente no le importaba que estén en medio de una gran pelea, porque esa sonaba como una _gran_ pelea. Solo tenía en su mente que quería ver de nuevo a Naruto siendo amable con ella, y perdonándola de haber cometido un gran error por mentirle, y de sentirse como se siente ahora. Que la haga sentir como una basura por haberse ido con Sasuke, que al final la abandonó de nuevo… aunque de todas formas ella no esperaba que el pelinegro cumpliera su promesa.

Las ramas le chocaban en el rostro pero ella seguía adelante y la adrenalina le fluía con los gritos y exclamaciones que comenzaron a oírse. Maldiciones y choques de espadas, acompañados de cañonazos. Pero algo se intercaló en sus pies terminando por hacerla caer. Se raspó los codos por el impacto en la tierra y volteó para fijarse que había sido, pues se había sentido muy diferente a una piedra.

En cuanto lo encontró se fijó en su buen tallado de madera y su arco bien pulido, junto con una pequeña bolsa a su costado llena de flechas. Los ojos le brillaron y no pudo reprimir el impulso de tomarlo y llevárselo consigo. Tambaleó un poco por los cañonazos, y casi tropieza varias veces mientras seguía corriendo. Fue cuando estuvo detrás de unos arbustos, y a través de ellos pudo divisar a varios metros una gran batalla campal que se libraba ahí, las piernas le temblaron y maldijo por lo bajo de nuevo. Seguía siendo miedosa. Retrocedió unos pasos frustrada de nuevo y sintió una respiración en su cuello.

Volteó asustada y se dio cuenta de que detrás de ella había un hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tenía una cuchilla en sus manos y varios raspones en el cuerpo, no dudó en mirarla de una forma lasciva al momento.

-Qué pena que una delicia como tú tenga que morir ahora-dijo- No puedo confiar de que no eres de la tripulación de ese idiota a simple vista.

El extraño levantó su cuchilla y le apuntó a la garganta. Sakura lo vio con los orbes por salírsele, realmente la iba a matar ¿Esto sería todo? No, claro que no… ella no quería que fuera sí, se iba a detestar si lo permitía. Tomó el arco con flechas que hace un momento había encontrado y con toda la inexperiencia del mundo trató de apuntarle con ella, en verdad lo intentó, así que cerró los ojos esperando acertar cuando soltó la flecha.

Sin embargo, una milésima de segundos antes de que la ésta impactara, decidió abrir su ojos para ver si huía de la propia muerte gracias a ella, pero el arco nuevamente cayó al suelo cuando se dio cuenta que no había sido así, lo que había pasado era algo que jamás se habría imaginado que podría pasar hasta ese momento.

Una cabellera rubia sufrió con el roce del filo de la flecha, cortándole un pequeño mechón que la pelirrosa agradeció haya sido lo único que resultó afectado de su torpe acción. El hombre que hace un momento la estaba a punto de matar estaba ahora en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente. Levantó la mirada hacia quien ella creyó su salvador y apenas lo divisó bien se puso de pie como pudo y se tapó la boca asombrada.

Aquellos ojos azules como el mar del cual era un experto ahora, esa piel tostada por los años bajo el sol y ese cuerpo ejercitado por las constantes batallas, cubierto por esa ropa pirata… muy diferente a la realidad dónde él pertenecía, donde él estuvo alguna vez junto a ella.

Esa mirada que antes era amigable en todo momento para Sakura, ahora la veían con algo de rencor y algo de enfado… esa mirada que la penetraba y que la hacía sentirse desnuda por momentos…

-N-Naruto…

**He vuelto! Y con mejores vibras chicos ~(°o°~)**

**Realmente lamento todo este conflicto conmigo misma, y espero que este capítulo haya sido lo suficientemente bueno para disculparme, porque realmente echaba de menos a mi musa (la maldita no quiso aparecer en varios meses) pero eso sí… tengo un anuncio: al ser este mi penúltimo año en la escuela, me han metido a un programa que me prepara para el examen de ingreso para la universidad DX así que estaré bastante ocupada por eso… ya nada es como antes, demoraré más en actualizar _; pero realmente encuentro un lindo espacio para distraerme aquí en fanfiction :3**

**De nuevo, lo siento! Tírenme tomates, cáscaras de plátano, de melón, láncenme conos vacíos de helado, lo que quieran me lo merezco ;_; Pero prometo actualizar! (y si de algo sirve… les diré que en el próximo capi habrá una gran dosis de NaruSaku… y cuando digo GRANDE… es una de las gordas asjhkdhahda :3 )**

**Gracias por sus reviews! He apreciado cada uno de ellos , realmente, con críticas todo, han sido una gran motivación ;_; Los dejo Naruto-lovers!**

**Gracias por su apoyo! Besos.**

**Anii-chan :)**

_**(Annlu Namikaze) **_


	12. X

**NaruSaku, NaruSaku everywehre e.e Quiero hacer una alerta! Está un poquito subidito de tono pero no llega al lemon! El que avisa no es traidor xd **

**Espero que les guste! Enjoy :) Nos leemos abajo n.n**

**X**

El sonido del cadáver de aquel hombre retumbó en los oídos de la pelirrosa por unos segundos mientras no perdía de vista al hombre que le había salvado la vida, mientras no perdía de vista a Naruto… Que él la salvase solamente incrementó en ella esa voluntad de dejar de ser una inútil, porque una vez más a ella la habían salvado de morir.

Los cañonazos seguían sonando fuertemente, y uno retumbó en el terreno donde estaban, el cual Sakura se fijó en que estaban cerca de un precipicio cubierto de bastante vegetación. Decidió no mostrar su miedo de nuevo y se puso de pie, frente a frente del rubio, quien hasta ahora no se había volteado a verla.

-Naruto-dijo, el rubio volteó, pero la expresión que tenía no le permitió hablar toda la explosión que se le había formado dentro de su cabeza; su mirada tan gélida la congeló y se sintió con eso como una basura. Nunca un hombre la había visto de esa forma, ni siquiera se comparaba con la mirada de repudio que le daba Sasuke.

-No entiendo-respondió Naruto, dejando confundida a la princesa; quien alzó su vista de nuevo con su voz, pero en su expresión se denotaba la duda – ¿Cómo luego de todo lo que me has dicho… te sigo salvando?

Sakura se sonrojó ante el repentino contacto de la mano del ojiazul en su mejilla. Él le alzó el rostro y la obligó a mirarle. No sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Debía sostenerle la mirada? ¿O bajarla? Esas palabras se habían quedado en su interior, y por unos segundos agradeció que ciertamente él no la hubiera desechado de su corazón, o ella estaría muerta…

Aunque realmente no le importaría que Naruto la hubiera dejado morir, si era lo que se merecía por haber herido a alguien tan querido por ella desde la infancia.

-Sakura-. Qué bien se sentía oír su nombre de sus labios para ella.- Por más que lo intento, yo… yo no puedo. Me mentiste –otra vez sintió que las palabras de la realidad la golpeaban como un puñetazo en la cara- y…- la leve esperanza de que algo alentador salga de sus palabras había desaparecido y mantenía la vista gacha- Aun así te sigo. Aun así te vigilo, te protejo cuando te veo. Aun así siento que eres la Sakura-chan de la que me enamoré de pequeño.

-¡Soy la misma persona! –respondió la pelirrosa inmediatamente, abrazándolo como hace varias semanas había querido. Sin embargo, el rubio la apartó amablemente- Ya te dije, que lo siento muchísimo… Naruto, yo…

Naruto se mostró alertado de un momento para otro y le cubrió la boca. Sakura lo vio sorprendida por el acto pero trató de no hacer escándalo. Siguió la mirada y se dio cuenta que todos habían parado; o al menos no se oía un gran escándalo como hace unos minutos. El rubio le hizo gesto de guardar silencio y se acercó a los arbustos en el borde del acantilado.

Se dio con la sorpresa de que el campo de batalla se habían quedado paralizados. Frunció el ceño al ver que sus hombres no aprovechaban para atacar, y que Kiba; a quien le había encargado su tropa) estaba como un idiota parado. No pensó en gritar, pues podría poner en peligro a Sakura, sabiendo ellos que él tiene algo que proteger, no desaprovecharían para hacerle daño.

Y luego lo sintió.

_Gotas, pequeñas gotas._

-¡Auch! –Sakura dejó salir un gritillo y se fijó en la pequeña herida en su muñeca que le ardía. Una pequeña gotita de líquido ácido le estaba haciendo añicos a su piel. Su mirada de preocupación alarmó a Naruto.

-Maldición-masculló el rubio, volviendo la mirada a sus hombres. Shikamaru había declarado la retirada y había perdido de vista a los que estaban de parte de los Akatsuki. Habían huído, y cómo conocían el terreno de la isla tenían ventaja. Entrecerró los ojos con furia, aún más cuando también perdió a sus hombres. Toda su tripulación ya no estaba, ni rastro. Y tampoco estaba el grupo que él tanto buscaba matar. Volteó para ver a la pelirrosa que aún miraba con interés a su herida y alzó su vista al suelo, las rocas emitían un vapor con el contacto y a la vez un gas pestilente, del cual Naruto tenía muy buena información- Mierda… Es venenoso. Tenemos que ir a un lugar cerrado, lejos de aquí.

Sakura lo vio con algo de sorpresa cuando él tomó su muñeca bruscamente y la jaló para empezar a correr. Sin embargo, no dudó en que la pondría en buen recaudo. Se sentía mal, pero no sabía cómo agradecerle que él no la haya dejado ahí varada, como cualquier vil pirata lo haría.

"_Pero amaba que no fuera ese vil pirata."_

-Es la lluvia ácida-susurró la pelirrosa en medio de esa carrera en la que ni el mismo Naruto estaba seguro de dónde terminaría. Los pies le dolían por haber corrido también en la tarde, y por todos los tropezones que le ocasionaron esas piedras. Realmente, sentía que los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele y a pesar de que trataba de mantenerse corriendo, su cuerpo reclamaba por el esfuerzo que realizó y terminó porque ella se desplome en toda la espalda de Naruto.

-¡Sakura! –dijo el rubio sorprendido ante la caída de la exprincesa- ¿Justo tenía que ser ahora?- se dijo a sí mismo antes de tomarla en brazos y ponerse a correr, esta vez más rápido al ser solo su ritmo. Así, bajo la escasa sombra que le proporcionaban las hojas del bosque, logró divisar una excavación natural en una incipiente subida montañosa. Se acercó y lo confirmó. Era una cueva. La vio como una pequeña salvación, esa roca lograría aguantar la lluvia al menos un par de noches, y esperaba quedarse solo una o menos de un día, estar lejos de su tripulación le era una gran preocupación.

Entró a paso rápido, cayéndola unas cuantas gotas ardientes en el cuerpo, que le causó algunas pequeñas quemaduras entre la distancia de las hojas del bosque y la cueva, pero lo resistió y supo que al cubrirle con su cuerpo, a Sakura no le habría caído ni una sola gota más. Ya en la cueva, que era muy fría y oscura, dejó a la pelirrosa en un costado y recolectó un poco de la vegetación dentro de ese lugar; lo suficiente para lograr un improvisado montón de hojas para poder dormir y una fogata. Tomó algunas piedras grandes y las colocó de tal forma que la entrada se cubriera parcialmente y no se tuviera una vista de ellos desde el exterior. Finalmente suspiró cansado y cayó junto al fuego insipiente de la fogata. Antes de cerrar los ojos divisó a la esmeralda, en el mismo "colchón" de plantas que él. Estaba dormida y parecía que nada le preocupara por ese momento. Su rostro estaba con algunos raspones y manchas de tierra. Su mano de nuevo viajó inconsciente hacía su mejilla y la frotó lentamente. Alejó algunos mechones rosas de su cara. Necesitaba más. La veía tan hermosa… que en la proximidad en la que estaban se atrevió a depositar un fugaz beso en su coronilla. Una sonrisa traicionera apareció en el rostro del rubio, porque él se había prometido no buscarla más y no pensar en ella, pero había terminado siguiéndola al divisarla en la isla y ahora estaba con ella, en una cueva… esperando que pase la lluvia ácida.

-¿Cómo es posible? –musitó casi para él mismo- ¿Qué me has hecho… para aun así quererte?

Y con todo el esfuerzo que había hecho ese día, sus ojos no pudieron más y terminaron sellando sus párpados; fundiéndolo en la oscuridad.

***…***

Al cabo de una, dos o quizá tres horas; Sakura abrió los ojos. No tenía conciencia de hace cuánto estaba durmiendo… pero dejó de importarle cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en una cueva y ya no en medio de esa dolorosa lluvia. Su vista viajó por los alrededores, divisando las piedras y algunas plantas del suelo hasta encontrarse con un rostro conocido.

Justo en frente de ella estaba aquel rubio que la había salvado. Se sentó sobre donde estaba y vio que él había recolectado plantas para un improvisado colchón, había logrado formar una fogata y la entrada de la cueva estaba cubierta con algunas piedras. Se asombró al ver el trabajo, y no comprendió el por qué se veía tan plácidamente dormido junto a ella.

Se sonrojó furiosamente. Naruto había estado durmiendo con ella todas estas horas. Se sintió culpable que él tuviera que hacerlo todo, que todo sea hecho por él y ella se la haya pasado durmiendo. Se puso de pie, y emitió un leve quejido. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Aun así siguió caminado hasta encontrar su arco con flechas de hace unas horas.

Las flechas estaban tan bien hechas, que realmente quería usarlas correctamente. Tomó el arco y colocó una de las flechas a un lado de éste, pero no supo cómo hacer para que se coloque en la cuerda… y al jalar la flecha gane el impulso para poder salir disparada, lo que le frustró. Lo vio varias veces y seguía sin entender. Lo colocó como creyó, pero casi lo rompe y lo retiró asustada.

"_Estúpida, eres una estúpida." _

-Lo estás haciendo mal.

La voz de Naruto hizo que se congele en el acto ¿En qué momento había despertado? Volteó su rostro hacia el de él, que estaba a sus espaldas. La cercanía de su pecho a su espalda hizo que respire rápido y se sonrojó cuando tomó una de sus manos que estaba estiradas y cambió el arco de mano.

-Se sostiene el arco con la izquierda, no con la derecha –el rubio mantuvo su mano sobre la de ella y la otra se encargó de colocar bien la flecha en el arco, atrayendo su mano de ella hasta los labios de Sakura. Él también notó la cercanía de sus cuerpos y tensó algo la mandíbula por eso. El tener su cabello en su nariz, con su delicioso aroma y con su frágil cuerpo casi pegado al de él…- Observa, de esta manera tienes un mejor control de tu puntería con la mano derecha.

Ella obedeció, observando con sumo cuidado la posición en la que estaba con Naruto y afiló su mirada hasta un punto imaginario que había querido disparar hace rato, pero las flechas dispersas delataban la mala precisión que había tenido. Sostuvo el arco con fuerza y sintió que las manos le comenzaron a sudar en un momento.

-Relájate-dijo en un susurro el rubio en su oído. Trato de soltar su cuerpo pero la cercanía que tenía con él ahora no la ayudaba en mucho. No tenía ni idea de que Naruto también estaba con deseos de tomarla de la cintura desde hace rato.- Suelta.

Y así lo hizo. La pelirrosa observó el vuelo del objeto hasta que quedó perfectamente incrustada en aquel punto que quería, sin ningún titubeo. Se dio cuenta que sólo había sido cuestión de posición y se asombró que Naruto tuviera tan buenos conocimientos de hasta unas flechas. Lo miró con una ceja alzada. El rubio le devolvió el rostro hasta que suspiró y se alejó de ella lentamente.

-¿Tú has hecho todo esto? –preguntó la pelirrosa, realmente esperando una respuesta, pero no la hubo de su parte; lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño- ¿Tú me trajiste hasta aquí?-. De nuevo, nada.-Naruto, te estoy hablando, no me des la espalda.

-¿Cómo me la diste tú? –respondió al fin el rubio, haciendo callar a la pelirrosa. Se dio vuelta sobre su talón y la miró fijamente- No te daré la espalda, no puedo –se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella, con una mirada intensa, logrando que la esmeralda retroceda hasta quedar contra la pared de la cueva. Naruto colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella y sentía cómo sus alientos se mezclaban en el aire- Ya te dije que no puedo ¿Qué me has hecho?

-Naruto…

-A pesar de que lo intento, a pesar de que trato de olvidarte, por traicionarme-apretó los puños-A pesar de que sé que actuaste junto a Sasuke, a pesar de todo… No puedo olvidarte. Siento como si cien espadas me atacaran al mismo tiempo. Me lo esperé de él, pero de la Sakura-chan que conocía. Te intento borrar, pero eres tú… -observó todo su rostro con detenimiento; su piel blanca, sus hermosos ojos verdes, su pequeña y perfecta nariz y sus rosados labios, donde se detuvo y no paró de mirar- Simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi mente, no puedo olvidarte, no puedo… dejar de desearte, de quererte y eso me trae loco. Mi tripulación está en algún lugar de aquí y por el momento solo pienso en estar contigo-le tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Sakura cada vez bajaba más su mirada hasta los labios de él- ¿Entiendes lo que me causas?

Esa mirada llena de ira provocó que realmente la pelirrosa pensara en dejar todo ahí, en olvidar el enrollo que había conllevado su momento de libertinaje y regresar a Konoha; en dejar en paz a el rubio al que causaba tanto dolor.

-Entiendo…-susurró-Mañana mismo me regreso a mi reino si te causo tantos problemas… Lo menos que quiero ahora es lastimarte.

-No has entendido nada –dijo con algo más de seriedad- Te necesito-eso provocó que Sakura abriera los ojos como platos y también el que el cuerpo de él se pegue cada vez más- Realmente te necesito a mi lado. Sonará muy masoquista pero es como si el mentirme así no me haya permitido sacarte de mis pensamientos. Eres algo muy importante para mí, hagas lo que me hagas.

La pelirrosa no supo que contestar, sólo supo que sus mejillas se colorearon hasta el punto de parecer un tomate con esa confesión y a la vez como una estocada en el corazón. Lo había herido mucho y su mirada lo decía todo.

-L-Lamento haberte hecho todo esto –sollozó, acercándose al pecho de él- Por mi culpa estamos aquí atrapados y te he causado tantos problemas. Lamento en verdad ser tan inútil y no poder ayudarte. En serio lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Naruto…

El rubio no sabía qué responderle, la veía ahí tan indefensa entre sus brazos llorando por no poder colaborar con él como ella quería. Sintiéndose débil e inservible, cuando para él siempre será su Sakura-chan que tanto quiere pero que ciertamente le hirió. Solo que ahora no importaba, en verdad no le importaba porque la tenía ahí junto a él, eran ellos y nadie más. Gracias a esa lluvia ácida no podían salir… ni separarse.

Sus ojos azules nuevamente viajaron hasta la parte baja de su rostro, y se centraron en sus rosas labios, que ya había tenido el placer de saborear una vez y habían nacido nuevas ganas de hacerlo. Se acercó lentamente, casi guardando el tiempo en su memoria y ella mantenía sus labios entreabiertos a la espera de los de él. La cercanía de sus cuerpos pasó a ser casi nula, y ambos dejaron de saber exactamente dónde estaban parados cuando Naruto la besó. Fue un beso con un pequeño toque de pasión y también con anhelo. La había extrañado, y ella lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Agradeció infinitas veces que él también la quiera y no dudó en rodear su cuello con sus brazos mientras acariciaba ese cabello rubio que tanto le gustaba.

Naruto tomó su frágil cintura con sus manos y la apegó aún más. El beso pasó a ser realmente apasionado, sentía como una danza se había formado entre sus bocas. Acariciaba la espalda de ella mientras continuaba besándola y emitía pequeñas palabras en el beso que apenas podía hilar en su mente con el mar de sensaciones que le hacía sentir la pelirrosa.

-No sabes-dijo apenas- cuánto te he extrañado.

-Yo más –apenas dijo Sakura con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando como Naruto dejaba rastros de besos en su cuello, lamiendo, dejando una que otra marca en su piel porcelana-… parece… que sabes mucho de esto…N-Naruto…-gimió cuando el rubio comenzó a masajear parte de su seno.

-Esta noche soy tu sucio pirata-añadió con voz ronca.

-¿En verdad… me perdonas…? –se sintió extraña cuando las caricias pararon, y de nuevo el Uzumaki la miró fijamente.

-Sé que eres la Sakura-chan que conozco… sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, además…-su mano viajó hasta su muslo izquierdo, que no tardo en alzar para poder rozarlo contra su excitación- Si no te hubiera perdonado… ¿Crees que estaría a punto de hacerte el amor?

De nuevo comenzó con las caricias en sus pechos, Sakura no reaccionaba con pensamientos coherentes ya, y decidió dejar de preguntar. Había visto aunque sea por pocos segundos decisión, y no mostraría más dubitaciones en ese momento que tanto habían esperado los dos.

Con sus inexpertas manos acarició el pecho de Naruto, quien gruñó un poco por eso y la acomodó de tal forma que sus piernas rodearan su cintura y él pueda seguir acariciándola a su gusto, mientras sentía cómo ella le correspondía de la misma forma. Estuvieron en esa posición hasta que el rubio decidió colocarla sobre el montón de hojas en el suelo y colocarse sobre ella. Volvió a su cuello, donde mordió hasta dejarlo morado… porque esa mujer lo hacía perder la cordura, y necesitaba mostrarla como suya, sentirla como suya. Sabía del pasado entre Sasuke y ella, pero eso solo incrementaba el deseo de poseerla. La camisa de Naruto cayó al suelo y la blusa de Sakura tenía cada vez menos botones y mostraba más, sacando una mirada más llena de deseo de ambos. Era como un hechizo, que a pesar de todo lo que pasó aún la necesitaba, como mujer, como amante y como su compañera. Sentía que con ella estaba completo, y no tardó en demostrárselo… con cada minuto que pasaba en esa cueva.

"_Y así nuestro único testigo fue el sonido de la lluvia ácida."_

***…***

El grupo de hombres estaban en su misma guarida de siempre, en alguna parte de la isla de Kirigakure, mientras pensaban en cómo atacar más acertadamente la próxima vez. O al menos casi todos, porque el Uchiha se había quedado apartado de todo ese asunto.

-¿Por qué no fuiste Itachi? –preguntó Sasori al pelinegro, quien seguía en su postura de seriedad y tranquilidad – Ese grupo es bueno, pero si te hubiéramos tenido ahí habría sido mejor. Junto con Kisame, podían…

-No me uní a Akatsuki para esto-dijo tajante- Tan solo vengo a cumplir con lo me dictaminó el destino, y no puedo hacer más. No es que me tome realmente en serio estar aquí. Si no los acompañé es porque no me siento obligado a matar al hijo de quien fue un buen gobernante en mi aldea.

-Hmph, sentimentalismo de mierda. No te necesitamos de igual manera-añadió Deidara que tenía algunas vendas en sus brazos, cortesía de las heridas proporcionadas por Neji- Si no fuera por la lluvia ácida lo habríamos manejado de maravilla allá afuera. Los teníamos acorralados, sin su capitán por un momento. Y justo que yo quería hacerlo añicos…

-Uzumaki huyó, o al menos eso parece –intervino Kakuzu- Se esfumó en un momento, y nadie lo vio.

-De eso se ha encargado Zetsu –dijo Pain con voz autoritaria y poniéndose de pie, mirándolos a todos- Él ha ido a buscar al hijo de Namikaze y confío en que hará bien su labor cuando lo encuentre.

-¿Qué hay de la lluvia ácida? –preguntó Kisame.

-Zetsu es de esas personas que siempre sabe cómo manejárselas en estas circunstancias. Sé que hará un buen trabajo.

-Itachi, ¿seguirás con esa mentalidad? –insistió Madara.

-Hmph, el día que todo este problema realmente se esté yendo al carajo, me avisan –se dio vuelta y los vio sobre el hombro- Por el momento me trae sin cuidado.

-Ese Namikaze Uzumaki morirá, como lo merece por tener esa herencia familiar corriendo por sus venas-finalizó frío el líder del lugar mientras seguían planeando su estrategia.

***…***

La lluvia ácida los mantuvo bajo una construcción de piedra todo ese rato, pero en los rasgos del último del Uchiha no había ni un atisbo de desesperación.

-Sé que estoy cerca Itachi, solo es cuestión de tiempo para matarte.

***…***

Luego de un par de horas finalmente, un hombre de raro aspecto muy blanco y ojos verdes estaba frente a una cueva cubierta de muchas piedras sonriendo. Llegar no había sido un problema, con todo el rastro de pisadas apresuradas había sido fácil deducir la ubicación del rubio y por los sonidos de hace unos minutos que lo terminaron de guiar logró finalmente dar con el lugar.

-Pobre iluso, cree que está a salvo aquí como para divertirse con una mujer-susurró soltando grandes chorros de alcohol alrededor del lugar y sosteniendo un fósforo encendido desde el refugio que daba las hierbas del bosque para que no le caiga la lluvia. Su sonrisa se transformó en una de total sadismo cuando soltó el pequeño objeto ardiendo al lugar y dándose vuelta alejándose rápidamente- Espero que la hayan pasado bien en su última noche, tortolitos estúpidos.

Pronto el fuego naciente empezó a consumir la vegetación de lugar y a expandirse a gran velocidad, emitiendo a la vez mucho humo y originar un calor infernal.

**Gente! He vuelto ~(°o°~)**

**Vengo con esta entrega xd Quizá le subí mucho el tono? No estoy segura… pero dejé que mi imaginación esté a flote xd ( soy una pervertida D:) Espero que les haya gustado, y como que ellos no pierden el tiempo no? Jajaj xd o quizá pasó muy pronto? .-. Nee pero si sabemos que los dos estaban con ganas hace rato xd o no? Zetsu! Nooo! Qué has hecho? ;_; qué hará Naruto? ;_; Ni yo lo sé! xD xd Ojalá mi musa vuelva pronto como ahora xd Gracias por leer! Espero su opinión que me hace vomitar arcoíris :o (en el buen sentido *.*) Y bueno, con la gripe tuve mucha inspiración xd jajaja Ya me voy a dejarlos tranquilos xd A ver cómo va el rumbo de la historia! xd Gracias realmente por seguir la historia! Ya nos leemos pronto! Cuídense, besos! **

_**Annlu Namikaze**_


	13. XI

**Lamento la tardanza! Aquí les traigo el capi 11 Ojalá les guste! xd**

**XI**

Las gotas caían incesantes sobre la superficie de la isla y eso mantenía frustrado a Sasuke; quien permanecía junto a Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo bajo una especie de cueva no muy profunda que los protegía de la lluvia.

El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula y lanzó un quejido de molestia ante la demora de la lluvia, y porque para él estar ahí parado era una pérdida de valioso tiempo. Suigetsu lo vio de perfil y alzó una ceja confundido. Karin seguía sentada y apoyada en una de las paredes de ahí y Jugo parecía estar hablando con unas pequeñas aves que también se refugiaban ahí.

-Sasuke –el aludido ni siquiera volteó la mirada cuando lo llamó el peliblanco- Es solo una lluvia, cálmate un poco.

-Suigetsu tiene razón, aunque odie admitirlo –intervino Karin sacudiendo la mano restándole importancia a la mueca de desprecio que le mandó el mencionado ante su comentario- Parará pronto. No te pongas así, no ganas nada haciéndolo y es más, pierdes energía. Mejor recuéstate un rato sobre la pared y relájate… si quieres junto a mí –dijo ella, aunque lo último casi en un susurro que Sasuke no llegó a escuchar.

-Cállense –masculló-No necesito de sus consejos… de todas formas el que los trajo hasta aquí fui yo y para mí esto es una pérdida de tiempo…-Miró al pequeño grupo de tres personas que tenía y entrecerró su mirada con enojo- Esta estúpida lluvia solo cae tres veces en todo el año ¡¿Tenía que ser hoy?!

-¿Y cuál es el maldito problema? –preguntó Suigetsu recostándose en el otro extremo de la cueva despreocupadamente, lo que hizo que Sasuke clave su mirada en él con molestia- Hoy no íbamos a hacer nada interesante ¿O sí?

Sasuke apretó los puños, lo habían pillado. Realmente no tenía el rumbo claro hasta el momento. Es decir, sabía en parte la ubicación de Itachi; pero el buscarlo en esa isla llena de bosques y de espesa niebla no era tan sencillo y eso le frustraba, le frustraba mucho.

-Oigan –de pronto Jugo habló y ese fue el motivo por el que volteen a verlo con interés pues era un tipo de muy pocas palabras; a veces incluso hablaba menos que Sasuke en ocasiones. El pelinaranja los miró y señaló una ruta a través del bosque en dirección a la orilla más cercana –Hay un grupo de piratas por allá.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Suigetsu sorprendido.

-¿No será la tripulación de ese tal Naruto? –dijo la pelirroja con algo de aburrimiento; mientras que Sasuke al escuchar ese nombre apretó los puños.

-No –respondió Jugo- Son pocos, es una tripulación pequeña.

-¿Qué insinuas? –preguntó Karin entrecerrando un poco su mirada.

-Quieres que los ataquemos ¿Verdad? –dijo de pronto el Uchiha, centrando toda su atención en el pelinaranja.

-¿Eh? ¿Solo nosotros cuatro? –dijo Suigetsu poniéndose de pie y acercándose al pelinegro -¿Estás loco? Atacar a todo un grupo nosotros solos en un acto totalmente masoquista en mi opinión…. Digo, está bien que seamos fuertes y todo eso, pero no es para tanto.

-Ya les dije que es un grupo pequeño, están sin provisiones ahora… han venido a recargar así que están indefensos.

-¿Y qué fuentes tienes para decir eso? –exigió saber el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos y alzando su mirada esperando analizar la respuesta de Jugo.

Sin embargo, el que debía responder se limitó a mirar a la pequeña ave que tenía junto a él y ofrecerle su dedo como soporte, el cual el animalito aceptó gustoso y se posó ahí, emitiendo un leve canto por su pequeño pico. Ante esta reacción, Jugo se limitó a sonreír.

-Me lo dijo un pajarito…-contestó naturalmente, acariciando el plumoso dorso de la criatura.

-Me sigue dando miedo esta cosa de que puedas hablar con animales…-susurró Hozuki con una leve sombra en su frente, signo de que estaba algo aterrado de la inusual habilidad por la que Jugo había sido elegido por Sasuke.

-Yo le creo –dijo Karin poniéndose de pie y colocándose junto a Jugo, quien aún en el suelo seguía observando al pajarito- También he sentido presencias de algunos extraños cerca, aunque no tenía ni idea del hecho de que estén desarmados.

-De acuerdo-dijo el pelinegro, sacando algo de su mochila bastante grande. Eran negras y algo brillosas. Cuando le lanzó a cada uno de los presentes una igual, estos le miraron extrañados- Pónganselas, son capas impermeables.

-¡¿Qué cojones?! ¿Tenías capas y no nos las diste antes?! –exclamó Suigetsu, al que por eso se ganó que Sasuke le diera un golpe en la cabeza y le dejara un enorme chinchón. El peliblanco emitió un chillido de dolor y los otros dos presentes se burlaron de él por eso.

-Idiota-dijo Sasuke colocándose su capa- Estas capas son especiales, las conseguí en la ciudad de esta isla. Pueden resistir esta lluvia; sin embargo, solo pueden hacerlo por un tiempo muy limitado por lo que no lo vi conveniente usarlas antes- dirigió su oscura mirada a Jugo- Pero con tu guía, podremos encontrar a ese grupo antes de que se desintegre la tela y la lluvia nos pueda afectar. Es cuestión de rapidez, y de acierto. Si actuamos y luchamos bien, podremos penetrar en su embarcación.

-Espera Sasuke, ¿Hablas de robarte un barco? –dijo Karin poniendo mueca de asombro.

-¿Acaso no he sido claro?

-¡Yajuuuu! ¡Siempre quise un barco para mí solo! –ante ese comentario recibió miradas asesinas de parte de todos. El peliblanco tragó pesado- Digo… no para mí solo, chicos –comenzó a reír nerviosamente- Todos somos amigos, el barco será de todos ¿verdad? –rió aún más nerviosamente.

-Idiota –susurró Jugo, poniéndose finalmente de pie y colocando también al ave bajo la tela de la capa.

-¿TÚ TAMBIÉN, JUGO? –exclamó, queriendo romper en llanto –No soy un idiota… idiotas –susurraba con muecas de tristeza.

-Apresurémonos –finalizó el Uchiha, saliendo de la cueva y detrás de Jugo, quien llevaba la dirección del grupo; guiado por el pajarillo.

***…***

Dentro de la cueva se encontraban Naruto y Sakura, recostados en el pequeño montón de hojas que habían usado de colchón. El rubio miraba a su princesa dormir plácidamente en su pecho con una sonrisa.

Acercó su rostro al rosado cabello y aspiró su aroma natural. Para él era tan reconfortante, tan cálido… el amor que era provocado hacia ella no lo podía evitar… y lo había comprobado por sí mismo, ahí mismo; en la cueva… y con ella. Simplemente no podía dejarla ir de nuevo o no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Acariciaba las hebras de su cabeza con ternura, tratando de no despertarla.

"_No puedo creer que realmente… pasó."_

Naruto tosió un poco, y volvió a toser. Le pareció extraño cuando empezó a ver un nube grande de color negro y cómo la temperatura del lugar subía rápidamente, más aún cuando percibió un olor de…

¿Humo?

-No puede ser…-susurró viendo con asombro llamaradas de fuego que empezaban a ganar tamaño y terreno velozmente -¡Sakura, despierta! –exclamó sacudiéndola y poniéndose de pie. La esmeralda despertó y entró en pánico al darse cuenta del incipiente incendio; sin embargo, pudo tranquilizarse gracias al rubio y vistiéndose a tropezones al mismo tiempo que corrían fuera del lugar, comenzaron a tratar de escapar de ahí.

El rubio jalaba de la mano a Sakura quien trataba de mantener el paso acelerado.

El fuego se extendió rápidamente apenas dejando cenizas de lo que había hecho Naruto hace unas horas y el humo estaba por todo el lugar. Los ojos de la pelirrosa estaban nublados y rojos y se le hacía muy dificultoso el respirar. Naruto no estaba en mejores condiciones ya que el no poder respirar bien le impedía poder concentrarse y mantener su paso a la vez que buscaba una salida del lugar.

No estaba seguro de dónde estaban, pero algo que no dudó fue oír un crujido proveniente del techo de la cueva. Alzó sus azules ojos nublados también por el humo y se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas: la cueva estaba a punto de colapsar; el fuego había corroído las bases y las columnas de la cueva, sin mencionar la lluvia seguía cayendo por fuera y el ácido junto con el fuego eran una pésima combinación en ese momento.

Pequeñas piedras comenzaron a caer y poco a poco, la piedra de arriba se fue desprendiendo.

Estuvo el momento en que ambos alzaron la mirada al techo y veían como si fuera cámara lenta cómo el techo comenzaba a desprenderse y ellos simplemente se quedaron inmóviles. Naruto cayó, debido al humo y al esfuerzo que había hecho todo ese tiempo, desde antes de llegar a ese lugar y después de haber peleado casi un tarde entera contra los Akatsuki y sus pequeños aliados.

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer, estaban rodeados por el humo y llamas y por fuera la lluvia ácida continuaba. Sencillamente no había salida; y se quería matar por dentro por eso.

-¡Naruto! –oyó gritar a Sakura, pero sus ojos se iban cerrando, su conciencia también y sus fuerzas se iban debido a la exigencia física y su frustración que lo consumían.

"_-Naruto, no llores –escuchó de pronto decir a alguien, con una voz muy conocida. El pequeño de cinco años levantó la mirada y se topó con la de su padrino Jiraiya, quien le sonreía paternalmente y le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de darle ánimos – Mamá sigue contigo._

_-N-No es cierto…-hipó el rubio infante frotándose los ojos con brusquedad tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas pero era en vano. Su madre había muerto en una emboscada al pueblo, cuando intentaban huir hacia los terrenos Uzumaki y mientras su padre combatía contra ellos, pero él había sido testigo de cómo la habían matado, aun cuando ella lo tenía de la mano y corrían juntos, aun cuando había sido en solo un instante pero que nunca se borraría de su memoria. El cómo esa navaja proveniente de algún lugar de ese bosque por el que corrían, había atravesado a su mamá justo en medio del pecho y la había hecho caer al suelo escupiendo sangre._

_-Huye, Naruto –le había dicho la pelirroja con una de sus manos sobre su mejilla de su hijo y apenas pudiendo emitir una oración clara - ¡Huye!_

_Sin más el pequeño Namikaze había corrido en dirección al hogar de su familia materna, logrando ocultarse con éxito entre los arbustos; esperando hasta que ese grupo de hombres se hubiera alejado del lugar para que no le hagan daño. Y corría. Corría llorando fuertemente, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus sonrojadas mejillas desde sus pequeños ojitos. Se odiaba a sí mismo… había dejado morir a su mamá, y esos malditos la habían matado…_

_Había apretado la mano de su padre el día del funeral de su progenitora en el reino y no había podido ver cómo el cajón en dónde su madre estaba colocada se hundía lentamente por debajo del suelo en el cementerio local. Había llorado sin parar por semanas, meses, hasta que simplemente las lágrimas ya no le alcanzaban. Había cambiado mucho. Ya no sonreía con facilidad, ni hablaba con mucha gente, ni gustaba de jugar numerosas horas con otros niños. Simplemente se había aislado._

_Pero su padre fue un gran apoyo, y su padrino también. Los Uzumaki eran muy buenas personas igualmente, pero sus reglas eran demasiado estrictas; por ser casi parte de los nobles del lugar reconocidos por sus habilidades en la elaboración de trampas en el campo de batalla y por sus estrategias. Eran una familia estimada por la Familia Real. Supo recordar algunos buenos momentos durante sus siguientes años de infancia; cuando decidió abrirse un poco más por "El bien de su madre, pues ella lo habría querido" de su padre, cuando conoció a Sakura y al Teme, de su misma clase social._

_Su mente recordó el día en que los mismos que habían emboscado y asesinado a su madre volvieron, diez años después. Cuando cambiaron a la familia real por la familia Haruno por razones desconocidas tras la muerte del último familiar del último descendiente de los Sarutobi. Cuando apenas con quince años no supo qué rumbo había tomado su padre cuando enrumbó nuevamente a enfrentarlos; pues nunca lo vio regresar. Aun así, no supo cómo el Reino obtuvo la victoria, tampoco le era claro el día en que decidió marcharse de Konohagakure debido a que sabía el riesgo que corría al ser reconocido como el único hijo del desaparecido Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. El día en que decidió realmente mandar al diablo a su familia al sentirse abandonado por ésta. El día en que cambió su nombre para cualquier extraño de nunca más Naruto Namikaze, para ser desde ese instante presentado como Naruto Uzumaki._

_Recordaba también el día en que encontró a Jiraiya, descubriéndolo como un renegado de la aldea luego de la última emboscada debido a que se oponía totalmente a la elección de los Haruno en Konoha. Recordó cómo había aceptado su propuesta de unirse a esa tripulación y cómo sus camaradas comenzaron a llegar. Al tonto de Kiba, a Shikamaru, al genio Hyuga junto a su bella prima y a todos los demás cuando pisaron por primera vez aquella embarcación que era dirigida por su padrino como capitán y de quien llegó a ser su mano derecha. Recordó el día del choque con los Akatsuki donde aun siendo un novato en combates tuvo que pelear, y cuando vio a Jiraiya caer desangrado por el arma de uno de estos, quienes al lograrlo vieron como cumplido su cometido y se fueron del barco. Naruto apretó los puños, y luego de aquella masacre, tomó el ensangrentado sombrero de capitán del suelo y se lo colocó con la mirada llena de furia; mirando a los pocos sobrevivientes de ahí. Recordó cuando se colocó en la proa del barco y gritó a todo pulmón para los presentes que desde ese día haría honor a su padrino y no sería nunca más Naruto Namikaze, ni mucho menos solo Naruto Uzumaki. Sería reconocido como el vil pirata Naruto Uzumaki, capitán del "Kyubi" y de cómo no le importó enterarse más tarde que su clan había sido atacado por creerlos peligrosos para la aldea, matándolos a todos o al menos dejando muy pocos sobrevivientes, los cuales huyeron de Konoha._

_Pero también recordó el sentimiento de opresión en su pecho al decidir su capitanía, cuando su padre se encargaba de luchar contra personas como las que ahora él era. Y se sintió traicionero con él, pues el ni siquiera saber si estaba vivo o muerto lo carcomía por momentos. _

_Justo en ese momento se imaginó a su padre; el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, Minato Namikaze frente a él, vistiendo como solía hacerlo y mirándolo con duda._

_-Has llegado hasta aquí y piensas rendirte… Naruto, ¿En verdad eres mi hijo?..."_

-P-Papá… -susurró medio inconsciente, pero la última frase seguía resonando.

"_Naruto, ¿En verdad eres mi hijo?"_

-¡Naruto, Naruto! –los gritos desesperados de la pelirrosa lo hacían volver al mundo real -¡Naruto, no pienso dejarte aquí abandonado, así que mueve tu trasero y vámonos de aquí! –fijó su mirada en ella- ¡Naruto… reacciona por favor!

De repente la realidad chocó contra él bruscamente.

-¡S-Sakura! –gritó y la tomó de la muñeca, haciéndolos salir milésimas de segundos de un salto de aquella cueva antes de que se derrumbara por completo debido a la incineración de su estructura. De nuevo las gotas comenzaron a caerles, y esta vez a ambos le ardía la piel por lo que se ocultaron bajo la vegetación en frente que era resistente a aquella lluvia.

El rubio, ya en el suelo con la pelirrosa se cubrió los ojos con la mano mientras recordaba cómo su vida había pasado frente a él hace instantes y el recuerdo de su padre de quien pensó había olvidado el rostro debido a que no lo veía desde hace años. Su respiración estaba agitada al igual que la de ella, pero Sakura tenía una quemadura bastante grave en uno de sus hombros y él lo notó, por lo que la miró totalmente avergonzado.

-Lamento… que todo esto sea por mi culpa.

***…***

-Hey, ¿Zetsu aún no vuelve? –preguntó un pelirrojo sentado en una piedra de ese oscuro lugar. Los presentes voltearon a verlo sin saber exactamente qué responder hasta que uno decidió romper el silencio.

-Tal vez lo mataron –dijo levemente Deidara, como analizando cada una de sus palabras. El grupo se sorprendió ante esa conclusión.

-¡Imposible! Él no es de esos que se dejan capturar…-intervino Kisame escandalizado y agitando sus brazos.

-Yo creo que es posible-aseguró Madara –Debe haberle pasado algo antes. Quizá… terminó mal herido del último combate o le tendieron una trampa.

-Yo lo veía bastante bien-dijo Kakuzu frunciendo el ceño.

"_Esto no anda bien…"_ pensó Itachi sacando sus propias conclusiones. Le pareció ver que a Zetsu lo habían atacado por la espalda desde la alta copa del árbol dónde vio el combate. Tal vez ésa era la respuesta, estaba muy consciente de que una simple arma como una navaja; dependiendo de la forma en que la usaba, podía tener efectos secundarios o tardíos.

-Itachi, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó Pain viendo al pelinegro enderezándose y tomando camino fuera de la cueva… se podría decir que con algo de prisa y eso le pareció extraño.

-No les importa –respondió tajantemente, a algunos miembros del grupo se le hinchó una vena de enojo ante esa respuesta.

-Aun no lo aguanto a ese…. –masculló Deidara apretando los puños y con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

***…***

-Esto ha tenido que ser demasiado fácil –aseguró un triunfante Suigetsu colocando uno de sus pies sobre el pecho del cadáver ensangrentado de uno de los tripulantes de esa embarcación.

-Tenemos suerte de que hayan estado desprovistos –dijo Karin enderezándose después de quitarse el cuerpo inerte de otro hombre que la había estado atacando antes de que ella le clavara una daga envenenada en el cuello. Se arregló el cabello y recogió sus gafas del suelo.

Jugo se limitaba a revisar si la avecilla se encontraba bien y sin heridas, luego de que un trío de hombres se le habían lanzado encima y él de un solo golpe los hubiera noqueado a todos.

El pelinegro que se encontraba en la proa sacó su filosa espada del pecho del capitán y de una patada lo lanzó al océano, como si de una masa de carne para tiburones se tratara. Tomó el sombrero del capitán de suelo y se lo colocó como trofeo. Dio la vuelta en sus talones y miró a sus tres camaradas ya de pie y esperando qué más hacer. La lluvia poco a poco comenzó a parar y todos miraron al cielo despejándose.

Sasuke emitió una leve risa luego de sonreír con satisfacción y se sacó la capa cuando ya había parado de caer el líquido ácido, acto que imitaron los otros tres sonriendo de igual manera. Bajó desde la proa y se reunió con ellos, mirando el horizonte del océano frente a él y luego fijó un punto en alguna parte de ese bosque nubloso de Kirigakure.

-Sasuke-dijo en apenas un susurro el peliblanco. El Uchiha volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada- Mira por ahí.

El pelinegro hizo caso y dirigió su negra mirada a un lugar cerca de ellos en donde divisó a una mujer de cabellos cortos y azules… con la misma capa de esos criminales.

¿Una mujer en Akatsuki? Increíble que haya podido ingresar cuando todos ahí son unos tiranos que es asombroso el que no hayan abusado de ella o que no huya. Sin embargo, la vio como una valiosa fuente de información por lo que no dudó en acercarse a ella sigilosamente junto con todos los demás.

Konan caminaba tranquila sin haberse percatado de la embarcación en esa orilla cercana, se dirigía a un poblado cercano para intercambiar las vallas que había recolectado de los terrenos cercanos a la cueva para poder intercambiarlas por vallas venenosas; pero repentinamente sintió una mano en su muñeca estrujándola y estampándola contra un árbol de ahí. Abrió los ojos asombrada y se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada por cuatro personas y totalmente indefensa… ¿Quién rayos eran?

-¡Suéltenme, o se arrepentirán! –ante esa exclamación recibió una fuerte bofetada de Karin, quien también era la que la sostenía. Konan la miró llena de ira - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?!

-Cállate –dijo tajante Sasuke colocándole su espada aún ensangrentada (lo que espantó más a la peliazul) en su cuello y la rozó contra su piel –Eres de Akatsuki ¿Me equivoco?

-Mira nada más lo que encontré –dijo Suigetsu sacando una daga muy filosa del cinturón de su vestido de ella –Esta gatita venía armada.

-No me sorprende –agregó Jugo.

Konan apretó los dientes y miró con enfado a todo ese grupo. La tenían acorralada y ahora no podía ni siquiera defenderse de ellos. Sin embargo, no pensaba ni siquiera lejanamente confesar nada de su agrupación… absolutamente nada.

-Contesta –aseveró el pelinegro hundiendo un poco más su arma en la piel de ella por lo que escuchó un quejido de dolor –No me hagas perder el tiempo.

-J-Jamás lo haré.

-Suigetsu –llamó Karin de pronto. El aludido alzó una ceja sorprendido de su llamada y la miró –Sostenla, he visto algo útil.

El peliblanco asintió y tomó fuertemente a Konan de las muñecas a pesar de los esfuerzos de ella por liberarse. La pelirroja se puso de cuclillas frente al gran cesto que había caído lleno de vallas y las examinó lentamente. Se quedó con una de ellas y se puso de pie mirando a todos con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ella no nos dirá nada –volteó a verla con desprecio y recibió la misma mirada de Konan –Pero lo que trae su cesto sí –se fijó en Sasuke enseñándole el pequeño fruto –Estas vallas solo crecen en la parte este de la isla, al otro lado de aquí… por lo que deduzco, te estabas dirigiendo a la ciudad ¿No? Es el único destino que hallo cerca de aquí –la peliazul desvió la mirada con frustración como respuesta- Oh, parece que he dado en el blanco.

Konan simplemente no aguantó más esa humillación y golpeó al peliblanco en su entrepierna causándolo un dolor tan grande que lo hizo gritar y soltarla por acto reflejo. La peliazul a tropezones comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Idiota! –exclamó Karin al ver al pobre Hozuki en el suelo en posición fetal quejándose del dolor. La pelirroja emitió un sonido de molestia y tomó la daga que le había quitado a la chica. Se fijó en ella y entrecerró la mirada antes de lanzar el arma que impactaría directamente en el centro de su cuello; haciéndola caer seca al instante. Karin alzó la cabeza con altanería hacia Suigetsu –Eres un verdadero idiota.

-Bien hecho, Karin –dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a la pelirroja quien ante la felicitación se sonrojó levemente. Aunque para el pelinegro no significaba nada, solo le agradó el hecho que no la dejara huir por la estupidez de Suigetsu –Lado este ¿No? –volteó a ver a Jugo –Vámonos. Vamos todos de una vez. Jugo, tú serás mi guía de nuevo. Con este barco… rodearemos la isla rápidamente.

"_Ya sé dónde te escondes…"_

***…***

Comenzaba a amanecer en la isla y ellos comenzaron a caminar buscando la tripulación del Uzumaki pero sin mucho éxito. Naruto aún no podía olvidar ese rencor consigo mismo por dejar que la pelirrosa saliera herida, pues su hombro realmente se veía mal y se maldecía internamente por no contar con los conocimientos para sanar sus heridas. También se maldecía que todo sea por su culpa, porque no se dio cuenta cuándo cualquier hijo de puta se le ocurrió incendiar la cueva en donde estaban, pues eso demostraba la imposibilidad que tuvo para percatarse de ello y casi les cuesta la vida. Sakura veía su expresión de enojo caminando junto a él, y cada vez que ella le hablaba o tocaba, él simplemente no le respondía y o desviaba la mirada.

Pero la esmeralda odiaba tenerlo así.

-Naruto –lo llamó parando el paso y tomándolo de la muñeca. El rubio se sorprendió de la acción pero aun así no pudo verla. La pelirrosa apretó los dientes y colocó la palma de su mano en su mejilla de él, obligándolo a mirarla. El rubio la vio totalmente arrepentido –No tienes que pedirme perdón, te lo he dicho miles de veces ya. La que debería estar así soy yo, porque eres simplemente… demasiado bueno conmigo –Naruto pareció no entender sus palabras así que frunció el ceño –Yo te amo –le susurró sonrojada –Y no lo dejaré de hacer por nada… así que por favor, cámbiame esa cara.

-Sakura-chan, yo…

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la oración, ella lo besó y lo apegó a ella. El rubio abrió los ojos totalmente desprevenido pero a los pocos segundos no pudo contenerse y le respondió de la misma forma efusiva. La pelirrosa apretó sus puños en la tela de la camisa de él y Naruto enredó sus manos en los suaves cabellos de ella, acercando su rostro más al de él. Mantuvieron un movimiento efusivo hasta que les faltó el aire y tuvieron que separarse. Sakura estaba muy sonrojada por el hecho de que ella haya sido quien lo besó primero pero se sintió feliz cuando Naruto le correspondió.

-N-No vuelvas a ponerte así –tartamudeó levemente la pelirrosa desviando la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo –Me haces cometer actos apresurados.

Naruto sonrió y emitió una leve risa. Amaba que ella siempre logre cambiarle el estado de ánimo. Verla de esa manera le hizo sonrojarse un poco por el hecho de que le encantaba verla avergonzada.

La tomó del mentón y le besó levemente en los labios para mirarla con ternura.

-Eres muy linda, Sakura-chan –dijo. La pelirrosa puso una expresión graciosa que hizo que su sonrojo se notara aún más.

-¿Naruto?

De pronto escucharon una voz conocida y voltearon para confirmar sus sospechas cuando divisaron a Kiba a unos pasos de ellos, acompañado de Hinata.

Los cuatro se vieron sorprendidos de encontrarse en medio de ese bosque y Sakura pudo notar claramente la expresión de asombro mezclado con algo de tristeza que tenía la Hyuga. Sin embargo, Naruto solo se fijó en su camarada debido a que le pareció extraño verlos solos.

-¿Dónde está…. el resto de mi tripulación?

**Wazzup! Lamento la tardanza a pesar de que les había dicho a muchas que la continuación sería pronta pero pasaron muchas cosas que no me dejaba terminar el capi. Mi musa trató de recompensarme su ausencia dándome tantas ideas para este capi, por lo que ha sido algo más largo… solo espero que más palabras o contenido no sea en vano y realmente haya cumplido sus expectativas.**

**Uhhh! Encontrón de Hinata y Sakura! Celos de Kiba? Celos de Sakura? Qué pasará? Me comeré la última dona que hay en mi casa? :o **

**Creo que esto de cumplir 16 años el viernes que pasó ya me está afectando… Sasuke como capitán no me van a decir que soy la única a la que le causa nosebleed :F en fin les gustó la pequeña dosis de NaruSaku al final? =^-^ = **

**Volveré pronto! Antes de mis finales es un promesa dattebayo! Cuídense y un beso! **

* * *

_**Annlu Namikaze **_


	14. XII

**Lamento la tardanza! Las fiestas me han mantenido realmente ocupada x.x Espero que les guste el capi! Nos leemos abajo, enjoy mi gente hermosa *w***

**XII**

En aquel bosque se encontraban los cuatro frente a frente. Naruto estaba muy confundido de no ver a su tripulación con Kiba mientras que Hinata no sabía aún con qué cara mostrarse ante la pequeña escena que había presenciado.

La mirada de la pelirrosa se fijó en la perla de Hinata, ella le devolvió la mirada y hubo un pequeño choque de emociones. Había confusión y enojo entre ellas, cada uno venía de alguna de ellas; causaba un ambiente algo incómodo entre las dos mujeres. La pelinegra bajó la mirada y apretó algo los puños. Se había dado cuenta, Sakura realmente lo había logrado. Ella había podido hacer eso que ella quiso por años en semanas. Quería llorar, pero lo reprimió con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, se sentiría mal si en ese momento formara una pequeña escena en donde ella fuera el centro de atención. No, claro que no. Se limitó a centrarse en la conversación que comenzaron a mantener Kiba y Naruto.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando a la pelinegra con confusión ¿Por qué la había mirado tan feo? Por alguna razón dirigió su mirada al rubio y la posibilidad se le vino a la cabeza: _"¿Será que ella está… enamorada de Naruto?"_.

-Kiba ¿Qué pasó? –exigió saber Naruto una vez estuvo al frente de su camarada. Notó que él traía algunos golpes por el cuerpo y una cortada en el rostro que parecía algo fresca, como a punto de sangrar.

El castaño tomó una bocanada de aire antes de contestar. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y apenas pudo salvar a la persona más querida para él en ese momento. Realizó gestos queriendo explicar su idea pero las palabras le salían desordenadamente. Simplemente había sido un fracaso como segundo al mando, debió dejar que Neji tome el cargo…

-Nos emboscaron… -se lo pensó unos minutos-… o algo así.

-¿Una emboscada? ¿En qué momento tuvieron tiempo de filtrarse? Si yo… -de pronto calló sus palabras, pues recordó que en ese momento él no estaba allí, sino en la cueva con Sakura y… bueno.

-Fue así. No pudimos hacer nada. Estábamos heridos, sin balas –el castaño se sintió realmente avergonzado ante su capitán por lo que cada palabra salía de su boca con enojo hacia sí mismo- Y todo lo que recuerdo después es que uno de ellos se estaba llevando a Hinata dentro del bosque.

La pelinegra se sintió mal de nuevo por ser la culpable en parte de que estén ahí, ya que todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella. Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza y le revoloteó un poco los cabellos por lo que lo miró extrañada. El castaño le sonreía con ternura.

-Fui tras ese idiota y luché contra él, me adentré ahí y pude vencerlo. No podía dejar que le hicieron daño a la chica que más quiero –frunció un poco el ceño al recordar- Olía bastante a humo, diría yo… Le clavé mi espada en el corazón, cayó muerto y yo caí exhausto en realidad. Luego desperté y me di cuenta de que Hinata me había cuidado en la noche… pero cuando volví a la bahía, el barco no estaba. La tripulación había sido destruida…

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron enormemente y una gran ira se apoderó de su cuerpo. Destruido. Su tripulación había caído frente a esos bastardos. Nunca debió alejarse de ellos, si no hubiera tan idiota los habría dejado preparados, pero lo hizo tan repentinamente que no se puso a pensar en las consecuencias.

Golpeó un árbol continuo fuertemente, su mano comenzó a sangrar un poco del golpe.

-Cálmate, Naruto… -dijo la pelirrosa colocando su mano en el hombro derecho del rubio. Lo miró a los ojos- No creo que hayan sido derrotados tan rápido. De todas formas, no dejabas a cualquiera entrar en tu tripulación ¿no?

-Sakura puede tener razón –afirmó Kiba, tratando de hallar el lado positivo del asunto-Después de todos, los otros también estaban malheridos.

-Los buscaremos… y los encontraremos –Sakura le tomó de la mano fuertemente y lo miró con una expresión optimista –Te lo prometo.

Los ojos azules la miraron algo sorprendido. Sintiendo que podía confiar en la persona que amaba y en uno de sus mejores camaradas asintió y apretó también su mano de ella, dándole una mirada de convencimiento.

-Te creo.

Mientras, Hinata solo podía contemplar la confianza que se profesaba ese par donde estaba el hombre que había amado hace mucho y miró al suelo al recordar que ahora ella nunca podría obtener nada con Naruto, porque Sakura realmente había obtenido el amor del capitán.

Nadie lo vio, pero una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por una de sus mejillas.

***…***

Suigetsu caminaba tras del resto del grupo, yendo por el mismo que ellos desde que bajaron de ese barco hace media hora. Tenía los brazos cruzados tras su nuca y los miraba sin ninguna diversión o emoción.

Ya estaba volviéndose aburrido a este paso.

-Sasuke, ¿estás seguro que es por aquí? –preguntó avanzando a pasos pesados y con una mueca de cansancio grande –Hemos caminado casi media hora y no llegamos a ningún lado.

-Cállate tonto, ¿Cómo puedes cuestionar a Sasuke-kun?

-No lo cuestiono, pero es que ya me canse de ver solo árboles –de pronto sintió como una pequeña lagartija se le trepaba por la pierna y la vio con espanto. Gritó del susto y saltó sobre los brazos de Jugo, que lo miró confundido - ¡O-Odio estos animales! Maldición Sasuke, ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

Sasuke le ignoró.

Karin rodó los ojos y volteó a ver a Jugo y a Suigetsu con los brazos en jarras.

-Haber si entienden que aquí el único guía que tenemos es él –señaló al pelinegro que no había parado su paso delante de ellos- Si dejaran de hacer tanto escándalo, quizá demoraríamos menos-suspiró mirando al peliblanco poniendo una mueca de aburrimiento- Eres un miedoso de los animales y no puedo creer que estés aquí con nosotros aun siendo así.

-¡Yo odio las lagartijas! –exclamó el mencionado señalándola con una expresión de enojo –¡Odio esos animales, joder!

Jugo lo dejó caer estrepitosamente al suelo de un momento al otro, provocando que Suigetsu caiga de bruces y ponga una expresión de enojo hacia el pelinaranja- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Jugo se encogió de hombros. -Alguien que diga cosas malas sobre los animales no me agrada.

Suigetsu bufó y se puso de pie siguiendo caminando con molestia –Son unos tontos –reanudó su camino tras de ellos.

-Tú eres el tonto –corrigió la pelirroja alzando un dedo índice frente a su cara de sorpresa –Le temes a las lagartijas.

-¡VALE, YA PARA CON ESO! –gritó enojado, provocando que algunos cuervos de la isla salieran disparados por el bosque. Suigetsu alzó unas cejas extrañado mirando a su alrededor –Eso ha sido raro…

-Ha sido tú culpa –susurró Jugo mirando al grupo de aves alejándose, alzó una ceja y buscó a cierta persona- O quizá… ¿Y Sasuke?

Karin y Suigetsu dirigieron su mirada al frente, dándose cuenta que justamente el pelinegro ya no estaba.

-¿S-Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Karin alzando la voz tratando de encontrarlo -¿Nos ha dejado?

-¡Nos ha dejado! ¿Quién se cree ese…- pero el peliblanco no pudo terminar su frase porque Jugo se puso delante de ellos y negó con la cabeza. Los dos alzaron las cejas y el pelinaranja señaló al grupo de cuervos que había huido espantados.

-Los cuervos han huido por un intruso –dirigió su mirada a un punto del bosque – Y se ha llevado a Sasuke con él.

El resto puso cara de sorprendidos y se pusieron alerta a los alrededores.

¿Sasuke fue capturado?

***…***

¿Cómo había terminado dejando que Naruto se quede con Hinata a solas para que ella lo cuide? ¿Por qué no se había quedado con él? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué Naruto había aceptado? Una vena apareció en su frente recordaba cómo él había dicho que tenía que hablar con la pelinegra.

¿Hablar de qué? ¿Iban a tomar el té o qué rayos? Lo peor de todo eran los celos que la consumían y la hacían sentirse como una idiota insegura ¿Acaso no podía dejar a Naruto a solas con otra mujer? ¿No confiaba en él? ¿No confiaba en ella misma?

Apretó la venda en el brazo de Kiba aún más fuerte. El castaño se quejó de dolor viendo con algo de miedo a la pelirrosa.

-S-Sakura…-se quejó débilmente por lo que lo miró sorprendida y dejó de ajustar la venda, fijando su mirada a otro punto.

-Lo siento –susurró.

-¿Sigues pensando en eso, verdad? –preguntó el castaño sonriéndole débilmente a la chica y moviendo a su brazo herido para volverlo a sentir. La pelirrosa alzó una ceja.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tienes miedo de que Hinata intente algo con Naruto, ahora mismo –dijo a lo que Sakura se quedó sorprendida de que le hubiera casi leído la mente por lo que se sonrojó un poco al ser descubierta pero desvió su mirada de nuevo de la de Kiba –Como alguien que la conoce, te puedo asegurar que ella no es de ese tipo de chicas… -miró al cielo –Ella es demasiado buena para hacer algo así…-suspiró.

-Parece que la conoces muy bien –puntualizó Sakura sacando algunas hierbas para curar la herida en el rostro del castaño- Deberías saber también que cuando uno está enamorado, hace muchas cosas…

-Estúpidas-Kiba la miró, y sonrió – Lo sé perfectamente.

-…

-Quisiera que ella también me viera de esa forma –susurró Kiba pensativo. Sakura posó una de sus manos en su mejilla con las hierbas, curando la cortada –Como alguien a quien apoyar, a quien darle su confianza.

-La amas mucho ¿no? –dijo ella más que hacerle una pregunta. El castaño asintió algo sonrojado.

-Desde que llegó al barco no he podido sacarla de mi cabeza… ¡a-ah! -se quejó un poco por el escozor en su herida. Sakura sonrió un poco, parecía un buen chico –Pero parece que ella solo ama a Naruto.

La sonrisa de la pelirrosa desapareció. Kiba lo notó y rió un poco.

-Veo que no soportas la idea –comentó, viendo como ella terminaba de curar el corte –Pero insisto en creer que Hinata se dará cuenta cuándo algo ya es imposible –la miró –Naruto te ama a ti.

La pelirrosa sonrió ampliamente en su fuero interno, pero lo disimuló bastante bien. Tomó el resto de hierba que sobraron y las botó por alguna otra parte.

Kiba tocó su herida, sintiéndola más cicatrizada y mucho mejor. La miró sorprendido.

-Te da bien esto de la medicina-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Me lo enseñó Tsunade-sama en el palacio –dijo Sakura. De pronto cayó en cuenta de sus palabras y se tapó la boca en un acto reflejo. El castaño la miró como si el mentón se le fuera a caer al suelo.

-¿Palacio? –repitió asombrado -¿Tsunade? ¿No es una famosa médica en Konoha? –se tomó tres segundos viendo a la pelirrosa analizándolo todo y sacando sus conclusiones antes de que ella pudiera sacar una buena excusa. El castaño la apuntó con una mueca estupefacta y sin poder creérselo -¡C-CLARO! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? –se dio un golpe a la frente, recordando el collar que la esmeralda llevó el día que pidió unírseles –Estoy seguro que Naruto ya lo sabe, ¿no? –Sakura lo miró encogida de hombros y desconfiada – Princesa Sakura, estoy más ciego que Neji cuando le dio conjuntivitis.

Redirigió su mirada a ella al no oír respuesta. Le sonrió.

-¿No vas… a hacerme nada? –preguntó ella aún cautelosa.

-¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por mentir? Cuando eres pirata eso no es nada del otro mundo –se acercó a ella de nuevo – Además, nunca le haría daño a alguien que siento que no se le merece –la miró sonriendo amistosamente –Desde que has llegado, Naruto ha sido más feliz. No podría eso ser malo, no creo que seas mala y no te haría daño porque además –alzó el dedo índice –Debo admitir, que desde que te juntas con nosotros les has agregado algo de emoción a esto de ser renegados.

Sakura rió.

-Para ser un pirata, tienes un buen corazón –comentó ella.

-Para ser una princesa, eres muy arriesgada.

-¿Cómo debería tomar ese comentario?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Tómatelo como quieras –el castaño sonrió –Es como lo que pasa con Hinata ahora mismo.

-¿Ah? –la pelirrosa puso una mueca de confusión mientras seguía a Kiba que había comenzado a caminar despreocupado.

-Apuesto que ahora Naruto está hablando con ella y le está diciendo lo mismo.

-Sigo… sin entender…

-Tú calmada –paró y la vio sobre el hombro aun sonriendo –Te apuesto que cuando lleguemos hasta donde ellos están, todo estará solucionado –dio la vuelta e hizo el ademán de una reverencia sonriendo –Primero las damas, Sakura-sama –dijo guiñando un ojo a modo de broma.

La esmeralda sonrió y le siguió la broma, tomando su brazo muy delicadamente y riendo cuando comenzaron a caminar como si estuvieran en un baile muy elegante a modo de broma. Kiba se lo había tomado muy bien y le había asegurado que no le contaría a nadie más lo que había descubierto si eso le perjudicaba.

Realmente había encontrado a un buen amigo.

"_**Tenía que ser uno de los amigos de Naruto"**_ pensó divertida y yendo en busca de Naruto y Hinata, no lejos de ahí.

***…***

El ambiente se había vuelto algo incómodo para la pelinegra en el momento en que comenzó a curar algunas de las heridas en el hombro de Naruto que parecía quemaduras bastante recientes, ya que el rubio no había dicho nada tampoco en un buen rato.

Pero ¿Qué le diría exactamente? Nunca se le había dado tan bien eso de tener tacto con lo demás, así que realmente se encontraba algo confundido. Suspiró mientras rascaba su nuca, aun pensando.

-N-Naruto-kun –dijo de pronto ella, cortando todas sus cavilaciones. Volteó a verla sorprendido de que ella haya sido quien lanzara la primera palabra y le prestó atención. La pelinegra al darse cuenta de su mirada posicionada solo sobre ella, se sonrojó –Tú… amas mucho a Sakura-san ¿verdad?

Bueno, ella había ido directo al grano.

-Así es –contestó él tranquilamente. Hinata, quien estaba colocándole unas vendas por el hombro sonrió tristemente ante su respuesta, evitando que un llanto venga de nuevo.

-Y-Ya veo…-envolvió las vendas más y más mientras que el ambiente se ponía raro otra vez.

-Hinata-dijo de pronto el rubio y la vio sobre el hombro –Por favor, deja de hacerte daño con esto.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –respondió tratando de sonar confiada, pero su voz levemente rota la traicionó. Al darse cuenta, volteó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula levemente por el enojo de no saber disimular nunca sus sentimientos.

Inconscientemente dejó caer los trapos con los que vendaba al suelo. Naruto se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para que se ponga de pie. La Hyuga lo vio algo herida pero aceptó su mano y logró ponerse de pie frente al rubio.

-No te hagas esto-repitió el capitán- Ni tampoco a mí –la miró triste – No me gusta ver a personas que aprecio así por mi culpa.

-¿Qué quieres decir…? –susurró la pelinegra rogando porque no fuera lo que está pensando.

-Sé que… tienes sentimientos hacia mí –la cara de Hinata palideció – He sido un tonto por no darme cuenta antes, Hinata-chan –la vio con ternura –Pero… lamento que no pueda corresponderte de esa forma –revoloteó sus cabellos con su mano como si se tratara de una niña pequeña- Para mí eres como una pequeña hermana… en verdad, no creo que podría verte como…

-Una m-mujer –completó la pelinegra, sonrojada y desviando la mirada apenada –Está bien… -susurró frotándose los ojos.

Naruto tragó pesado al verla llorar. Ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer…

-Kiba te ama mucho –comentó, mirándola de reojo a su reacción. Ella se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos y alzó un poco la mirada –Deberías darle una oportunidad.

-Yo sé que él me quiere mucho…

-Hinata-le cortó, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola seriamente- Él te _ama_.

Hinata se sonrojó ante la afirmación y volvió a sonrojarse, separándose un poco del rubio, quien esperaba la respuesta a esa afirmación, ya que ciertamente él se había dado cuenta hace mucho de que el castaño la quería pero de ahí a saber los verdaderos sentimientos de la ojiperla hace poco había sido un pequeño choque para él.

Simplemente se había dado cuenta en el choque de miradas que se dieron Sakura y la pelinegra hace un rato y todas sus dudas habían sido disueltas ¿Por qué no le hacía caso a Kiba?... Era porque ella amaba a otro más, pero él no podía corresponderle.

No después de todo lo que él había pasado con su Sakura-chan para volverla a encontrar…

-¿Me guardas rencor? –preguntó Naruto mirando preocupado a la pelinegra que daba un leve llanto. Ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza y finalmente, con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, alzó la mirada.

-No te preocupes… te entiendo… -musitó Hinata mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo –Entiendo que… quieres ser feliz con Sakura-san –le sonrió tristemente de nuevo –Ya lo tengo claro, Naruto-kun…

-¿En serio? –preguntó él al ver su facción triste. La pelinegra asintió levemente –Me alegra –sonrió un poco antes de abrazarla amistosamente. La pelinegra se tensó pero regresó el abrazo. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron –Creo que ya me siento mejor –frotó su mano por donde habían estado sus heridas y las sintió curadas –Gracias Hinata –le sonrió –…Por todo.

La pelinegra lo miró y se dio cuenta de la felicidad que irradiaba, así que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Si Naruto era feliz, ella también lo sería… a pesar de que no sea junto a ella.

-¿Vamos a buscar a Kiba y a Sakura? –preguntó animado a la pelinegra, sonriéndole. La Hyuga aceptó y comenzó a caminar tras de él.

Definitivamente ella no quería causarle problemas a Naruto, y era por esto que no iba a interferir en su relación con la pelirrosa, aunque sintiera un gran vacío por dentro momentáneamente, porque después de todo una chica no puede dejar de enamorarse de alguien de un momento a otro, así que no le sería fácil.

Pero como ella ya lo había pensado, si eso hacía feliz a Naruto, a ella también la haría feliz; y con eso le bastaba para dejarlo todo atrás.

***…***

-Quien quiera que seas, esto no es gracioso –masculló al encontrarse con la vista totalmente vendada y amarrado de manos –Suéltame de una vez.

-Solo quería esperar un poco hasta que tu grupo se alejara.

_Esa voz._

-¿I-ITACHI? –exclamó anonadado. Fue el momento en que el pelinegro le retiró las vendas de los ojos y le permitió mirarle. El menor al instante quiso atacarle pero le fue imposible con sus manos y sus pies vendados, con su espada alejada de él -¿Q-QUÉ…?!

El Uchiha le cubrió la boca al menor con su mano evitando que siga gritando. Sasuke lo miró con ira por eso e intentó zafarse pero Itachi era más fuerte que él y lo retuvo.

-Itachi…-volvió a mascullar pero ahora más bajo -¿Qué demonios pretendes con esto? Pensé que lucharíamos justamente cuerpo a cuerpo, y no atándome cobardemente para…

-No vine a enfrentarte –le cortó, sorprendiendo enormemente al menor, mirándolo seriamente y acercándose – Esto se está saliendo de control, Sasuke. Tienes que detenerlo.

-¿Yo? –preguntó incrédulo -¡Debe ser tú problema! No me metas en esto.

-Sasuke –dijo severamente –Si no quieres salir muerto de esta, será mejor que escuches todo lo que te voy a decir.

El Uchiha menor lo miró desconfiado.

-No puedo creerte.

"_**¿Estará traicionando a los Akatsukis?"**_

-Nunca te pedí tu opinión –sacó una pequeña daga y la rozó a su cuello de él –No me hagas decírtelo a la fuerza.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas por unos segundos, de bastante dureza por parte de ambos lados.

-Sigues siendo mi hermano menor, así que escúchame con atención.

***…***

-¿Qué tal ha ido? –preguntó la pelirrosa una vez que se encontraron de nuevo. Naruto se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, pegándola levemente a él y sonriendo.

-Todo está bien, ésta charla ha sido buena ¿A que he tenido una buena idea? –preguntó orgulloso.

Sakura le codeó levemente las costillas, riendo.

-Por esta vez lo has hecho bien, aunque al principio quería golpearte ¿Sabes?

Naruto soltó una pequeña carcajada –Me alegro que no haya sido así –dijo mirándola feliz. Es cierto, por fin todo ese lío estaba arreglado. Era un problema menos por el cual preocuparse, y uno de los más importantes para él, pues ahora podía estar con Sakura todo el tiempo que quiera sin molestar a nadie.

La miró con ternura a los ojos y besó su coronilla de la chica, haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente de la sorpresa y que sonriera.

-¿Ya te he dicho que te amo? –susurró con la nariz en sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma. La pelirrosa asintió riendo levemente –Pues entonces te lo repetiré mucho más, Sakura-chan.

La esmeralda lo abrazó también –Yo también te amo, Naruto –y se alzó en las puntas de los pies para darle un beso ligero en los labios, el cual el capitán devolvió con gusto.

-Si me permites, tengo que hablar con Kiba por lo de mi tripulación.

Sakura asintió y dejó que él fuera a hablar con su camarada, quien había estado hablando con Hinata todo ese rato también y la había visto sonreír un poco, por lo que suponía que todo estaba saliendo bien en ese aspecto.

Suspiró algo aliviada. Al menos la convivencia entre los cuatro estaba bien.

Se sentó en el pasto esperando la decisión que tomaría el capitán de esa tripulación.

Naruto. _Su_ pirata. _Su_ Naruto.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Lo quería tanto.

-A ella –de pronto oyó a alguien susurrar eso, pero cuando se dio cuenta, su boca había sido cubierta y era llevada lejos del lugar por manos desconocidas y a gran velocidad. Intentó escapar, pero le propinaron una golpiza en la nuca que la dejó inconsciente.

Lo último que pudo recordar haber visto, fue unas manchas negras y rojas a su alrededor que la llevaban bosque dentro.

"_**A-Akatsukis…"**_

**Gente! He vuelto! Y vengo con muchas ideas xD Qué les ha parecido? Ni yo misma pensé que terminaría el capi con eso o.O supongo que es parte de la inspiración repentina, o mi musa está fumada ( ? **

**Vengo anunciando algo! –se pone nerviosa- Etto… voy a publicar un fic SasuNaru muy pronto (es mi primera vez escribiendo yaoi! xd) y quería saber si ustedes creen que lo haría bien? Espero contar con su apoyo en este proyecto nuevo y próximo *-* **

**Espero que hayan tenido una hermosa Navidad y un maravilloso Año Nuevo 2013! Mucho besos minna~! Nos leeremos pronto, así que déjame tu opinión por favor :3**

**Gracias por leerme! xOxO *w* **

**Pd: AL FIN ESTOY EN LAS PUTAS VACACIONES DE VERANO! –muere de felicidad-**

* * *

**_Annlu Namikaze :3_**


	15. XIII

**XIII**

-No es cierto…-repitió Sasuke de forma anonadada luego de escuchar a su hermano. Itachi se mantenía serio mirando a su hermano menor tratando de asimilar lo que había oído.

El mayor alejó la filosa daga de su cuello y se enderezó frente a él.

-Es tal como lo has oído-dijo desviando la mirada con algo de dolor- Es por eso que hice todo lo que me has visto hacer.

Sasuke bajó totalmente la mirada para el suelo. No podía, simplemente no podía aceptar eso porque significaba que realmente había sido tomado por un idiota, un tonto, un estúpido y todos los calificativos que se le pueda dar. Apretó los dientes reteniendo un grito de ira que luchaba por salir dentro de sí. Sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y finalmente suspiró, como si algo muy grande se le hubiera quitado de encima.

-Itachi –el aludido lo vio de reojo –Desátame.

-¿Cómo sé que me has creído?

Cuando Sasuke levantó la mirada de nuevo, Itachi pudo notar un nuevo fuego en sus ojos, uno igual que cuando él asesinó a toda su familia.

-Al que realmente quiero matar ahora, no eres tú –entrecerró los ojos con odio- Y estoy hablando muy en serio.

¿Y por qué le había creído?

Pues porque con eso, ahora todo encajaba.

***…***

Naruto comenzó a hablar con Kiba en cuanto Hinata se alejó de ellos. Su camarada se veía muy feliz luego de hablar con la chica. El rubio no tuvo que preguntar nada más, era obvio en su cara de idiota.

-Tenemos que encontrar al resto–dijo al castaño- La isla no es grande. Solo necesitamos una pista o un rastro para encontrarlos, pero tiene que ser ahora mismo o las condiciones de este clima tan venenoso nos pueden salir en contra.

-¡Oh! –exclamó Kiba, repentinamente. Naruto alzó una ceja- No te he dicho algo muy importante aún, capitán.

-… me estás asustando _**-eso sonó muy marica de tu parte, Kiba-**_ ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?

-Bueno, fue el día que estábamos luchando contra ellos en aquel gran prado descampado. Yo me estaba enfrentando con un tipo raro y rubio ¡Estaba a punto de matarlo! –se detuvo al darse cuenta que se estaba saliendo del tema, carraspeó- ...amm y luego vi a uno de esos idiotas irse tras Hinata. Ella huía y el bastardo tenía una enorme cuchilla en la mano –apretó el puño con fuerza frente sí- Sin pensármelo dos veces fui tras él y nos enfrentamos ya muy dentro del bosque. El tipo había aparecido de repente en el campo cuando lo vi. Su piel era de un tono verde, era muy raro. Además, olía a quemado y tenía ceniza por el cuerpo. Me cayó un poco a cuando peleábamos –frunció el ceño- Fue muy sospechoso. Al menos lo maté, pero al poco tiempo caí al suelo, estaba exhausto.

-¿Y luego?

-Desperté en una pequeña cueva con Hinata a mi lado curando mis heridas. Para ese momento sabíamos que nos habíamos alejado demasiado y cuando salimos a buscar a los demás a la mañana siguiente, ya no había nada.

-¿Dijiste que olía a ceniza? –Kiba asintió. El rubio frunció el ceño enojado- Ese hijo de puta. Trató de matarnos a Sakura y a mí incendiando el lugar donde estábamos.

-Entonces estaba huyendo del lugar donde estaban. A lo mejor el camino que estaba tomando lo llevaría al escondite de ellos –dedujo chasqueando los dedos.

-¿Y el barco? –preguntó Naruto con ira- Se han robado mi nave también.

-Deben tenerlos prisioneros o algo. Lo mejor sería apresurarnos-Naruto asintió de acuerdo.

-Te juro que apenas vea a esos grandísimos mal par-

-¡Naruto! ¡Kiba! ¡Sakura-san no está!

Ambos voltearon de inmediato a ver a la pelinegra con asombro. Venía agitada de haber corrido de vuelta hacia donde estaban y la preocupación desbordaba su mirada.

-¡Se la han llevado!

***…***

-Maldita sea…-masculló Shikamaru en la oscuridad de ese escondite donde los habían atado a todos con cadenas –Neji, ¿Puedes ver algo?

-De verdad que eres brillante, Shikamaru. Quizá conozcas algún superpoder que me permita ver a través de la tela que tengo en los ojos ¿no? –respondió el aludido con sarcasmo. Conociendo que él era la mejor vista de toda la tripulación le habían vendado la mirada y colocado dando la espalda a todo el mundo.

-Se acabó, ya no nos queda nada. No hay rastro del tonto de nuestro capitán, estamos todos atados. Neji está excluido al fondo y yo no tengo comida conmigo –dijo un afligido Chouji cuyo estómago rugía de hambre.

-Son unos maricones todos ustedes –dijo Shikamaru molesto- Confío en ese tonto de Naruto, y confío en que nos ayudará. Mientras, tenemos que intentar salir de aquí…

***…***

Sakura despertó en un lugar oscuro y frío. Estaba atada de manos y pies en el suelo y aún sentía algo de dolor en la nuca. Cuando volteó la mirada se encontró con un pelirrojo vigilándola. Tenía una mirada inexpresiva, pero no se la quitaba de encima de ella. Al notar que había despertado, se acercó con parsimonia hacia la pelirrosa.

-Eres un akatsuki –aseguró viendo la capa del chico.

-Mientras te mantengas tranquila y callada no te pasará nada. No es que nos importes mucho de todas formas.

Entonces solo la estaba usando. Solo la querían para que…

-Naruto no dejarán que lo capturen –dijo con seguridad y la mirada entrecerrada.

-Cierto. Pero tampoco dejará que te hagan daño-Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la respuesta- Sabemos que por ti haría cualquier cosa. Le importa más tu bienestar que su vida.

-¡Mentira! –exclamó enfadada- ¡No se saldrán con la suya! ¡Él solo-

Sasori le apuntó con una pistola antes de que terminara su frase. Sakura contuvo sus palabras de golpe y abriendo los ojos asustada.

-Un solo grito más de tu parte –advirtió severo- Y será lo último que esta podrida isla escuchará de ti.

-…No les servirá de nada que me usen –a pesar de que trató de sonar segura, ni siquiera ella se lo creía por completo. Estaba casi segura que Naruto ya la estaba buscando y que en cualquier momento podrían atacarlo.

-Ese tonto estará dispuesto a enfrentarse a todos nosotros aun estando solo. Está casi escrito que llegará a este lugar –opinó el pelirrojo mientras guardaba su arma bajo sus ropas de nuevo. Se sentó en una roca cercana y continuó mirando a la entrada, donde solo se veía el frondoso bosque.

Sakura le miró enojada y mientras Sasori no miraba, se concentró en tratar de ir desatando, aunque sea poco a poco, el nudo en sus muñecas.

-No intentes huir, o la pasarás muy mal –le recordó a la pelirrosa con una voz de lo más serena.

Le daba igual realmente si intentaban matarla en el intento, pero ella iba a tratar liberarse para advertirle del peligro que Naruto corría yendo a salvarla. Estaba a solas con un vil pirata, pero también había estado un tiempo con el idiota de Sasuke. Él la trataba muy mal, así que la estadía con ese tipo por unas horas realmente no le afectaba, lo que realmente le preocupaba era salir de ahí.

Y que la llamaran loca, pero al final y al cabo ella se había ganado todo este lío por sí sola, huyendo del castillo, de Konoha…

-Y no trates de ignorar mis advertencias, _alteza_ – la vio de reojo con indiferencia y se dio cuenta como Sakura se quedaba sin habla y los colores se iban de su cara.

***…***

Kiba y Hinata iban tras del capitán con pasos apresurados luego de que se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición de Sakura. Naruto no paraba de lanzar insultos al cielo y golpeando cada tronco que se le cruzara por el camino. A gran velocidad, se iban adentrando en el bosque de Kirigakure. No tenían ni siquiera lugar para poder recolectar algo de comer, pues en su mayoría los frutos son venenosos por la acidez del ambiente.

Sin mucho sentido de orientación y una brújula que no apuntaba en una dirección el rubio seguía caminando –casi corriendo- siguiendo más que nada su instinto y desahogando la adrenalina que le había llegado al darse cuenta que lo habían visto como un estúpido. No prestaba atención a lo que su amigo trataba de aconsejarle ni a las palabras de preocupación que la chica daba. Le importaba un carajo el mundo, ese putrefacto mundo.

-No nos va a escuchar –dijo consternado Kiba, quien reconocía poco o nada el lugar donde estaban ahora. Hinata no respondió y seguía mirando el lugar asustada y perdida.

En el trajín por el que iban de pronto divisaron una sombra moviéndose a gran velocidad frente a ellos, como un hombre corriendo. Era una mancha negra. Era alguien. Ese alguien tenía una capa negra y dejaba por el camino destellos rojos.

No, no eran destellos. Eran nubes.

-Veo a uno de los malparidos –mascullo con furia Naruto siguiéndolo por el camino y no importándole todas las heridas que las ramas le iban dejando en el brazo. Dificultosamente seguido por la pelinegra y Kiba, persiguieron a ese alguien hasta llegar a un lugar con muchos menos árboles, casi descampado. Los tres quedaron desorientados por unos seguidos hasta darse cuenta que se encontraban en la parte este de la isla.

Rodeando aquella especie de prado, había una cadena de cuevas de diferentes tamaños. Los compañeros permanecieron en ese misma posición unos instantes hasta que una cabellera negra se asomó por una de las cuevas y unos ojos que parecían tornarse rojos con el brillo del sol se centraba en ellos.

-¡Tú eres…!- exclamó asombrado el castaño y desenfundando su espada.

-Itachi Uchiha –completó Naruto haciendo lo mismo que su camarada y colocando a Hinata tras de ellos –Tú nos has traído hasta este lugar –el rubio entrecerró los ojos y de un solo movimiento sacó su espada y se puso en posición – Tú eres de los akatsukis. Tú sabes dónde está Sakura.

Itachi no respondió y siguió caminando hacia ellos sin ningún atisbo de temor, cosa que encolerizó más al capitán - ¡Bastardo, contesta! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-Hinata, corre lo más lejos que puedas apenas empiece a atacar –susurró Kiba a la pelinegra, la cual negó efusivamente en respuesta y totalmente espantada. Tomó uno de los hombros de Kiba y susurró asustada:

-No quiero dejarlos… no quiero dejarte –admitió con voz muy delgada al castaño el cual solo atinó a verla totalmente sorprendido.

El Uchiha continuó avanzando hacia ellos, pero no sacaba ninguna arma. Confundido por tal actitud, Naruto no le sacaba los ojos de encima y veía cualquier oportunidad para poder atacarle certeramente.

-¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó con voz precavida y dura.

-No estoy aquí para enfrentarlos –soltó de pronto. Naruto enfureció al instante y se abalanzó con su espada solo el pelinegro.

-¡Me estás tomando de idiota! –vociferó mientras trataba de incrustarle la espada a su cuerpo, pero Itachi tenía muy buenos reflejos que se lo dificultaban.

Cuando parecía que Naruto iba a clavarle la espada justo en medio de su pecho, Itachi dio un salto rápidamente colocándose detrás del rubio y dejándolo sorprendido por su velocidad.

-¿Qué otra prueba quieres para que quieras oírme además de no matarte en este mismo momento? –preguntó con algo de molestia el pelinegro.

-¡Dime dónde está Sakura! –exigió volteando a verlo con furia en los ojos. Itachi se le quedó mirando por un largo rato antes de contestar.

-Lo haré –accedió. Todos los demás lo miraron con la boca abierta por un instante. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, Naruto frunció el ceño levemente.

-¿Cómo sé que es cierto?

-Todo esto se está saliendo de control, y si no nos metemos en esto, todo terminará muy mal.

-¿A qué te refieres con "todo"? –dijo Kiba acercándose a Itachi con su espada. El pelinegro lo vio con algo de indiferencia, como si él se hubiera metido de colado en la conversación.

-Me refiero a Konoha –sentenció Itachi observando la reacción de todos los presentes.

-Eso no me concierne a mí, Uchiha –escupió el capitán con tono serio.

-Te concierne a ti ahora más que nunca, Namikaze Naruto –soltó el pelinegro mirando impasible. El rubio entrecerró aún más la mirada y no respondió. Kiba lo vio como si se hubiera vuelto totalmente loco y Hinata no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar del mayor de los Uchiha.

-Me apellido Uzumaki –trató de corregir.

-No. Tu nombre es Namikaze Naruto, y eres hijo de Minato, "El relámpago de Konoha": uno de los héroes de la aldea y el candidato a Rey más apto para el momento de la invasión.

-¡Cállate! ¡No deberías saber eso sobre mí! –gritó escandalizado.

-Pero lo sé. Yo trabajé para Konoha y te conozco mejor que muchas personas.

-¿Qué? –dijeron estupefactos Kiba y Naruto al mismo tiempo. Hinata agudizó más la vista reconociendo de pronto algo apenas Itachi dijo eso.

-Tú… trabajabas para el servicio secreto –musitó con asombro la Hyuga. Todos voltearon a mirarla de pronto –Te recuerdo ahora.

-¿Hinata? –preguntó con extrañeza el castaño.

-Mi padre trabajó ahí también, pero murió en la invasión. Mi madre y mis tíos también. Antes pertenecían a ese trabajo, y un par de veces lo vi. Neji y yo quedamos huérfanos y fuimos de pueblo en pueblo hasta encontrar la tripulación –miró a Itachi de nuevo- Él está diciendo la verdad.

Naruto abrió los ojos de sorpresa y de inmediato volvió a ver al pelinegro.

-Pero tú eres un Akatsuki.

Itachi siguió mirándolo por un rato hasta que escucharon una especie de explosión de un cañón cerca del lugar. El rubio se sobresaltó pues sonaba como uno de los cañones de su nave.

-Si quieres a tu tripulación de vuelta, sígueme y te lo iré contando.

***…***

-¡Eso ha sido el cañón del barco! –exclamó uno de los tripulantes atados en aquella cueva.

-¡Cállense idiotas, o llamarán la atención!- ordenó Shikamaru - ¿Cómo vas, Chouji?

-De maravilla-contestó el castaño viendo cuán profundo se iba haciendo el agujero en la tierra. Todos sonrieron al ver que su plan iba funcionando, pero tendrían que apresurarse antes que las cosas empeoraran.

-Chouji –intervino Neji.

-¿Sí?

-Lamento todas las veces que te dije que era estúpido siempre tener una cuchara y un tenedor contigo.

Chouji se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

-Nunca me ofendía de todas formas.

***…***

"_**Alguien está en el barco… "**_

Sakura había logrado tomar –luego de mucho esfuerzo- una daga que estaba escondida en sus ropas y estaba tratando de cortar la soga que ataba sus muñecas.

_Alteza._

Ellos sabían quién era ella, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué habían recopilado esa información. Si se habían enterado es porque de alguna u otra forma les era útil, pero ¿Ellos qué querrían con ella? ¿O con Konoha?

"_**¿Quizá querrán invadir la aldea de nuevo?"**_

La idea simplemente la espantó demasiado y aceleró la velocidad de su corte. Si ellos habían robado el barco de Naruto segura era para invadir Konoha ¡Su nave era una de las mejores de altamar! ¡Para eso los habían capturado a todos los demás! Y como premio… iban a capturar también a Naruto.

¿Pero para qué lo querían tanto a él?

***…***

-No voy a dejar de preguntarte hasta que me quede claro cómo sabes quién soy –insistía Naruto mientras seguían a Itachi en el frondoso bosque.

-…

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste eso? Me siento engañado –renegó Kiba desde el fondo. Toda una vida navegando con el rubio y ni un atisbo de idea de que pertenecía a tal familia… ¡Era casi un noble!

"_**Con razón a veces parecía más inteligente que nosotros. El desgraciado tuvo clases sobre conquista para él solo desde el principio… ¡Tramposo!"**_

-Porque si les contaba algo, me tratarían como un podrido señorito y me subestimarían.

-Tienes un punto –concedió el castaño, dándose cuenta que cada vez el bosque parecía más interminable. Se estaba cansando de correr todo el día.

-Sigo esperando tu respuesta, Uchiha –insistió el ojiazul corriendo hasta quedar a la misma altura del pelinegro y manteniendo ambos un ritmo.

Itachi solo lo veía de reojo.

-Trabajé en el cuerpo de inteligencia de la aldea. La información que recibíamos siempre fue clasificada –fijó un punto en el horizonte- Extraño sería que no sepamos la vida de gente muy importante… tu padre lo fue.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo mataron? ¿Eh?! –reclamó Naruto como si le hubiera ofendido esas palabras. A su padre lo mataron, y a toda su familia la expulsaron.

-Por la misma razón por la que me uní a Akatsuki –detuvo su paso de pronto en un nuevo prado, rodeado esta vez de algunas montañas. Él se giró y lo encaró frente a frente – Por una misión.

-¿Misión? -. Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para el capitán.

-Akatsuki atacó la aldea por temor a que Namikaze sea el nuevo rey, esa era su misión –. El viento en el lugar comenzó a tomar más fuerza, agitando los cabellos de todos – Y la mía fue aparentar que yo soy un criminal, asesinando a mi familia. Algo lo suficientemente creíble para que nadie le parezca raro que yo deserte la aldea y me una a la organización –bajó un poco la mirada- Soy el encargado de vigilar a Akatsuki para que no invada la aldea.

-Entonces, a mi padre…-susurró Naruto con los ojos abiertos y sintiendo como poco a poco las lágrimas de frustración comenzaban a colarse. Apretó la mandíbula y el agarre en su espada. Nadie tomó en cuenta a su madre, a su familia… a la familia de Sasuke… por eso ahora se quiere vengar. Pero no ha sido su culpa de Itachi, él fue inducido… él no mató por voluntad.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Itachi! ¡No pensé verte por aquí! –escuchamos entonces una burlona voz casi frente a nosotros. Lo siguiente fueron varias sombras siguiéndoles; algunas con pistolas, otros con espadas o dagas – O más bien, no pensé que nos traerías servido al botín mayor.

-Te equivocas, Madara –ratificó el pelinegro al enmascarado dándose vuelta y desenvainando su espada.

-¡Es el gran hijo de Namikaze Minato! Debo admitir que esta vez te luciste, Itachi –le siguió un rubio de coleta alta que al instante apuntó hacia el rubio y jaló el gatillo lentamente antes de decir –Acabemos con esto de una vez –dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡Muévete! –exclamó Itachi al capitán. Kiba le gritó a Hinata que se aleje y se colocó cerca de su amigo.

Naruto pudo evitar el disparo a tiempo, pero al instante Deidara volvió a cargar su arma y apuntó con intención de disparar de nuevo. Sin embargo, al instante que iba a jalar el gatillo, una roca lanzada hacia la pistola desvió el disparo.

Todos voltearon en dirección de la piedra y se encontraron con un pelinegro, cuyos ojos parecían casi resplandecer un brillo rojo de maldad, mirando hacia ellos. Sasuke sacó sus dos pistolas y de inmediato se puso junto a su hermano.

-Nunca van a volver a tomar a los Uchihas como tontos –vio de reojo a un sorprendido Naruto- Ha pasado un tiempo, dobe.

-Sasuke…-susurró el rubio sin poder creérselo.

"_**¿Van a pelear de nuestro lado?"**_

-¡Espera, suéltame!

Naruto volteó hacia un lado al darse cuenta de quién provenía ese grito y se dio con la no grata sorpresa de que era en efecto su amada, venía atada de nuevo de las manos y pies y Sasori la tiró al suelo como si de un bulto sin importancia se tratara.

-Iba a castigarte por intentar huir… pero parece que ya cumpliste tu función –le apuntó nuevamente con su arma a la pelirrosa, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos luchaba por desatarse.

-¡Suéltala! –gritó el capitán corriendo de inmediato hacia la esmeralda.

-¡Alto ahí, capitán! ¡Esto se ha puesto demasiado bueno! ¡Así que no te acerques más si no quieres que tu linda princesita termine hecha pedazos! –finalizó con una risa maquiavélica, la cual el resto de la asociación (menos Itachi) acompañó de igual manera.

**Hola gente! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capi! Realmente lamento la tardanza pero estoy en mi último año de secundaria, debo prepararme para el examen de ingreso a la universidad y es por eso que tardaré algo más en cuanto actualizar todas mis historias sea u.u PERO NO LAS ABANDONARÉ! Solo ténganme algo de paciencia desde ahora u.u**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Ya solo queda uno o dos capítulos para esta historia, estamos en la ronda final… actualizaré en cuanto pueda! Déjame un review por favor *-***

**Besos, cuídense mucho!**

_**Annlu Namikaze**_


	16. XIV

**XIV**

Sakura estaba tendida en el suelo paralizada y mirando solo a los ojos de aquel pelirrojo que la había capturado sin saber qué hacer. Tan pronto como Sasori terminó de hablar tiró del gatillo con intención de disparar en el acto. Parecía que todo estaba dicho para ese instante pero justo en ese momento se dio una explosión justo de Sasori. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbarlo al suelo y que su arma volara lejos de su alcance.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante eso y se intercambiaron varias miradas tratando de explicarse lo que había ocurrido. El pelirrojo había volado hasta chocar con el árbol más cercano y quedarse levemente noqueado con el golpe. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos tratando de enfocar su mirada pero se notaba claramente enojado.

-¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! ¡¿Deidara?! –preguntó irritado al rubio que no supo qué responderle, pues en efecto, esa parecía un tipo de sus explosiones que él usa en combate pero obviamente él no había sido.

-¡Quién ha robado mi técnica?! –exclamó ofendido y buscando respuesta con la mirada a cada uno de los ahí presentes. De pronto hubo otra explosión justo después de los Akatsuki y una cerca de donde estaba el capitán y los demás.

-¿Qué carajos…?-se preguntó Naruto alejándose un poco del lugar y a la vez buscando a Sakura con la mirada. Se dio cuenta que Sasuke lo seguía y lo vio con mala cara- Ni creas que confiaré en ti tan fácil de vuelta.

Sasuke sonrió altaneramente.

-Te sorprenderías. Si quieres ganar ahora, tienes que seguirme –al darse cuenta que el rubio seguía corriendo lejos frunció el ceño y lo volvió a alcanzar- ¡Idiota, yo sé de dónde son las explosiones!

El rubio paró abruptamente y lo miró expectante.

-Mi hermano está lleno de sorpresas…

Mientras, en el lado de los Akatsuki algunos seguían en el suelo tratando de incorporarse ya que todo el ambiente se cargó de humo y comenzaron a toser un poco. Deidara fue el primero que se puso de pie debido a que a que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ataques, él los daba usualmente. Por lo que le dio furia ser atacado con su propia técnica. Tomó una de sus armas del suelo y estaba a punto de echar a correr buscando a los demás cuando sintió certero disparo en su pantorrilla que lo hizo caer de inmediato y voltear a ver con furia a quien haya podido ser.

Se sorprendió de ver dos ojos con un tono rojizo en la penumbra conocidos por todo el grupo.

-Eres un jodido traidor, Itachi –masculló tomando su arma de nuevo y apuntando de nuevo hacia él, pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y de otro disparo sacó el arma volando lejos.

-Nunca fui uno de ustedes, yo solo trabajo para mi aldea. Por cierto, gracias por enseñarme esa técnica de explosiones ocultas bajo tierra, han sido útiles –dijo con seriedad y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el rubio, le disparó certeramente en la frente.

-Uno menos.

***…***

Había seguido a Sasuke por un rato hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino. El pelinegro siguió avanzando sin darse cuenta del rubio quedándose. Naruto se había encontrado con la cabeza del grupo. Paró en seco al reconocerlo perfectamente a pesar de los años que habían pasado. Diez años después la cara de Pain seguía con la misma carga de sadismo que aquella vez del ataque a Konoha, rodeado por numerosas perforaciones.

-Tira el arma –le exigió con una sonrisa altanera. Desenvainó una enorme espada de su lado –Enfréntame como un verdadero pirata, Namikaze. No permitiré juegos sucios ahora –el rubio frunció el ceño e indeciso de hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que quería buscar a la pelirrosa - ¿O tienes miedo de perder?

El capitán apretó los dientes con fuerza y puso su arma en el suelo.

-Será un placer destrozarte con mis propias manos –respondió sacando sus dos espadas, una en cada mano, colocándose en posición justo cuando Pain se acercó a gran velocidad dispuesto a dar el primer ataque.

***…***

Kiba se sentía perdido en la situación y realmente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ¿Cómo de un momento a otro resultas ser amigo de alguien "noble"? Y estar luego en medio de una pelea que involucra mucho más que un simple tesoro…

Qué complicada situación…

Un disparo cerca a sus pies lo hizo saltar y darse cuenta que un par de ese grupo ya le habían echado ojo. Maldijo dentro de sí porque tenía que darles frente si no quería terminar muerto y picado en trozos por sus espadas.

Eran dos tipos. Bien, como primer punto iba a ser un combate sucio, estaba en desventaja. Uno tenía una cara muy extraña, sus ojos parecían de un pez. El otro tenía la mitad de su cara cubierta con algo parecido a una tela. Otro punto en contra era que tenían la pinta de ser dos matones y el pobre de Kiba era escuálido a su lado.

Pero no por eso se iba a dejar vencer. Recordó que Hinata estaba en algún lugar y debía ir a protegerla.

-Vamos, huye como un perro –comentó Kisame burlón. Volvió a disparar a sus pies a Kiba mientras él trataba de acercarse hacia ellos. En un momento que pareció que se le habían acabado las balas Kiba aprovechó y lanzó una de sus muchas dagas contra Kisame, pero Kakuzu impidió que le impactara con su espada. El castaño comenzó a correr al momento en que sus disparos cesaron.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste desperdiciar balas así, eres idiota?! –preguntó Kakuzu muy enfadado de la estupidez de su compañero. El aludido lo vio aburrido y sacó un cartucho de nuevo de su bolsillo pero en ese momento Kiba llegó hasta donde estaban y volvió a lanzar una daga, solo que esta vez Kakuzu no pudo impedirlo. Para su suerte de Kisame solo le rozó una mejilla –De acuerdo, no seguiré cuidándote el culo, Así que muévete –finalizó antes de lanzarse contra Kiba que lo estaba esperando en posición. Kisame suspiró aburrido.

-Bah, compartir a tu presa no es divertido…-dijo y se colocó detrás de Kiba en el acto. Lo tomó de los hombros impidiéndole moverse de inmediato. Kiba forcejeó tratando de sacar una de sus armas.

-Carajo ¿Cómo esperan que me salga de esta? –dijo con fastidio el castaño sin dejar de forcejear.

-Te ves en apuros, Kiba –escuchó de pronto una voz conocida. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio como una flecha se incrustaba certeramente en el brazo de quien lo sujetaba, dejándolo caer y luego otra cerca al cuello de Kakuzu. Volteó esperando ver a quien creyó escuchar y sonrió al darse cuenta que sí era.

Neji corría en su dirección con un arco en las manos. Kiba de inmediato se puso de pie y tomó la pistola del suelo. Intentó disparar pero no salió nada.

-¡Mierda! Me olvidé que no tiene balas…

-Ten –su compañero le dio un pequeño paquete de balas nuevas. Kiba lo vio sorprendido –Te lo explicaré luego, ahora tenemos que pelear contra estos idiotas.

El castaño asintió en respuesta y ambos se abalanzaron de nuevo contra el par Akatsuki.

***…***

Sasuke maldijo de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto había dejado de seguirlo. Luego de explicarle que Itachi ya lo había previsto como ataque sorpresa había preparado todo rápidamente. Volvió por ese camino pero no pudo continuar porque se topó antes con uno de los miembros de esa banda criminal.

-¿Itachi? –preguntó Madara, el pelinegro frunció el ceño al verse confundido- Oh, no. Eres su hermano, Sasuke ¿verdad?

-No tengo tiempo para charlas –cortó tajante el menor tomando su espada lanzándose contra Madara. Él pudo protegerse a tiempo con su espada también, quedando así uno frente a otro chocando sus espadas.

-Vaya, eres un niño maleducado –dijo burlón- Hay que enseñarte unos cuantos modales…-siguió para patear rápidamente una de las piernas del otro para hacerlo caer. Sasuke no soltó su espada y al caer trató de clavarla en la pierna de Madara. Este con habilidad evitó el ataqué y lo golpeó con su puño al ex –caballero, noqueándolo por unos segundos. Madara se rió altanero- Eres solo un mocoso… aunque, no me serías malo como un chantaje para tu hermano…

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada con odio. Se dio cuenta entonces de una pequeña nota en el suelo y en un solo segundo clavó su espada justo ahí. Madara lo vio confundido hasta que comenzó a notar que el menor se puso de pie y corrió lejos de ahí, él lo siguió pero apenas dio unos pasos una explosión que casi lo alcanza lo hizo caer de rodillas. Sasuke volvió con una sonrisa altanera y no desaprovechó para colocar la filosa espada rozando apenas el cuello de Madara.

-Bomba bajo tierra-susurró.

-Itachi no es el único que sabe tácticas de batalla…-dijo, de pronto mirándolo algo asqueado- Sé que eres un Uchiha, manchas el nombre de nuestra familia.

-¿Manchar? –una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro y confundió al pelinegro- ¿Estás seguro? Hablas de manchar nuestro nombre… cuando media aldea nos veía como una amenaza ¿O crees que me fui porque me gustaba ser un renegado? ¿O tal vez ser apuntado en las calles como amenaza, menospreciado, odiado?

Sasuke apretó el agarre de su espada. Madara notó que comenzaba a molestarse y continuó.

-¿Tú sabes por qué Itachi atacó a todos no? –preguntó inquisitorio- Fue por ti –los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron mucho- La aldea sabía que nosotros tomaríamos el poder en cualquier momento… lo presentían…-el arma de Sasuke inconscientemente comenzó a bajar poco a poco- Y decidieron eliminar el problema de raíz. Itachi tuvo que tomar una decisión, Sasuke.

-¡BASTA! –el menor quiso clavar su espada de una vez en él pero Madara se puso de pie de nuevo y con agilidad logró quitarle su arma ya que Sasuke se sorprendió por unos segundos y no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido. La espada le apuntaba a él ahora, sin embargo, el mayor de pronto no tenía intención de atacarlo y solo lo amenazaba con el arma.

-No pierdas el tiempo, Sasuke… Tú podrías vengar todo lo que le hicieron a tu hermano…

***…***

Sakura en medio de todo el repentino bullicio que se formó pudo desatarse nuevamente y logró tomar el arma que a Sasori se le había caído. La tomó con algo de nerviosismo al principio pero luego recordó cómo ya había tomado una espada y un arco. El arma seguramente sería como un arco y una flecha… todo era cuestión de puntería. Se dirigió hacia dónde creyó que Naruto había corrido.

Pero cayó estrepitosamente al sentir un enorme peso tirarse sobre ella. Volteó sorprendida al darse cuenta que era Sasori que se le había abalanzado encima y trataba de golpearla, pero ella con algo de suerte lograba esquivar los puños del pelirrojo.

-¡Devuélveme mi arma! ¡Maldita zorra! –exclamaba encolerizado tratando de agarrar la pistola. Sakura logró atestarle un fuerte golpe en la cara con el mango del objeto y pudo volver a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, el Akatsuki era fuerte y no tardó en reponerse del golpe para seguirla a toda velocidad. Sakura logró adentrarse un poco en el bosque y esconderse dentro de los arbustos. Entre las hojas y con la respiración agitada colocó el arma en una forma que su mirada diera al mismo punto que quería disparar. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente hasta que una voz se le vino a la mente. Era la misma que Naruto usó cuando le enseñó a usar el arco.

"_-Relájate."_ La pelirrosa tomó una gran bocanada de aire _"-Suelta."_

Tiró del gatillo de inmediato, la bala le dio certeramente en el costado izquierdo del cuerpo de Sasori, que al instante se dobló del dolor pero se dio cuenta de dónde Sakura se escondía y con todo el esfuerzo que pudo se volvió hacia donde ella con una daga que había encontrado en el suelo, con clara intención de matarla.

La esmeralda aprovechó su momentánea debilidad para quitarle la daga de la mano y lanzó todo su peso sobre él, haciéndolos caer ella sobre él y con decisión alzó la daga apuntando al corazón del Akatsuki.

-Dispararme escondida en los arbustos… juegas muy sucio…

-¡Ustedes solo me han causado problemas! –y clavó la daga en el pecho del pelirrojo. Sasori quedó inerte con una expresión de ahogo y Sakura cayó junto al cadáver muy cansada pero sabía perfectamente que esa lucha aún no había terminado.

***…***

-¿Está todo listo? –preguntó Shikamaru a uno de sus compañeros, cerca a un acantilado. Él asintió y como lo había ordenado fue al otro extremo a lo largo del acantilado y se escondió entre unos arbustos.

Dio unas señas a otros para que se coloquen unos metros más atrás de él y siguió formando aquel plan en su cabeza, viendo las probabilidades de que salga bien o los contras.

-¡Ja! ¡Un mosco perdido por aquí! –volteó cuando escuchó una voz desconocida y se dio cuenta que era uno de los Akatsuki. Tenía cabello blanco, pinta de raro y tenía una enorme hacha con él.

"_**Está solo. Quizá pueda probar el plan con él."**_

El peliblanco se acercó con una sonrisa desquiciada directamente al pelinegro para cortarlo en dos con su hacha. Shikamaru se mantuvo en su lugar unos segundos hasta que sacó su espada y chocó armas con Hidan. La fuerza del segundo era mucha y comenzaba a empujar para atrás al pirata, pero lo que no sabía era que lo estaba llevando al borde a propósito, aunque si se movía un segundo tarde el plan podía fallar.

-Solo un poco más…-susurró para sí mismo el de coleta. Hidan seguía empujándolo pensando que él tiraría primero al pelinegro por el acantilado-¡Chouji!

-¡Aquí estoy! –el castaño salió de un salto de los arbustos y sorprendió a Hidan dándole un golpe en la cabeza con un gran trozo de madera que había encontrado.

-¿Qué…?-a Hidan no le dolió para nada, pero se distrajo el tiempo suficiente como para que Shikamaru le tome de los hombros fuertemente y lo empujara hacia el acantilado. El peliblanco no cayó pero tambaleaba al instante que el de la coleta dio la orden de levantar una cuerda que estaba en el suelo en todo lo largo del acantilado y que hizo tropezar al Akatsuki como para que cayera por el abismo.

-¡Funcionó! –celebraba Chouji dando palmadas.

-Sí…-Shikamaru frunció el ceño- Pero si seguimos esperando que llegue uno a uno, nos derrotarán primero –miró a todo el grupo que salía de los arbustos- lo mejor será ir allá de una vez, Neji ya se me adelantó.

***…***

Pain y Naruto estaban frente a frente jadeando del cansancio. Habían peleado duramente y Pain tenía varios raspones en sus brazos y Naruto tanto en brazos como en el rostro. Pain se volvió a lanzar contra el rubio y este puso la misma resistencia con su espada, deslizó su otra mano para sacar una daga que había escondido hasta ahora, sin embargo, al hacerlo sintió un horrible punzón de dolor en su brazo que lo hizo soltar un pequeño quejido y dejar caer la daga, al igual que alojar el agarre a su arma.

-¡Jaja! La última estocada que te di fue la más certera-dijo con burla el pelinaranja al notar la cara de dolor del capitán- Terminaré con esto de una vez por todas.

Naruto a pesar de que lo intentó, permaneció con la guardia baja y se maldijo por no ser capaz de parar el ataque que Pain le iba a propinar.

-¡No!

Y entonces se oyó un disparo seguido por el golpe seco de un cuerpo contra el suelo. Los ojos azules se abrieron ampliamente al notar que Pain había recibido la bala directamente en la nuca y que había sido lo suficiente para matarlo en el acto. Siguió la trayectoria de la bala y vio una figura menuda, en ropas harapientas, rotas y sucias. Sakura lo veía con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y con la pistola en sus manos, que estaban ensangrentadas.

Ella lo había salvado.

-¡Naruto! –volteó entonces al reconocer la voz de Kiba, que era seguido por todo el resto de su tripulación. Neji, Shikamaru y Chouji también estaban. Todos se veían horrible pero estaban alegres de encontrarlo.

-Chicos…

-Lamentamos la tardanza, tuvimos que ayudar a este par en el camino –dijo Shikamaru señalando a Neji y a Kiba.

-Tsk –bufó el castaño- Estábamos a punto de vencerlos… al menos pude encontrarte bien –le dijo a Hinata.

La pelinegra estaba sonriendo junto a él.

-¿Ese era el líder? –preguntó Neji al notar el cuerpo en el suelo- Te ves terrible ¿acabas de matarlo?

-Fue Sakura.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos con la respuesta. El rubio vio agradecido a su amada.

-Ella me ha salvado…

-Bueno…-Neji no salía de su asombro- Al menos creo que…¿Los hemos vencido?

-Sí… eso creo…

"_**¿Dónde está Itachi?"**_

*****…*****

-¿Qué me dices, Sasuke? Únete a mí y destruyamos a aquellos que masacraron a quienes más querías…

**HASTA AQUÍ!**

**Hola gente! Vengo con el último capi (sí lo sé es repentino) el que sigue será un epílogo y ahí aclararé los cabos sueltos que han quedado aquí (aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo lo haré xD) Actualizo ahora porque estoy segura que no publicaré en al menos 3 meses ¿Por qué? Bueno, mi examen de ingreso a la universidad es en Octubre y no puedo perder ni un solo segundo Dx así que espero me tengan algo de paciencia por favor x.x Esta historia ha estado conmigo hace mucho, ya le tengo cariño :') **

**Cuídense mucho! DÉJAME UN REVIEW PORFA *-***

**Bye!**

_**Annlu Namikaze**_


	17. El final de todo

**Okey, primero justificaré mi ENORME tardanza ;_;**

**Uno, me ahogo en trabajos finales de la escuela x.x es el último año y no nos dejan estudiar.**

**Y segundo, me preparaba para mis exámenes para aplicar a la universidad, algunas me aceptaron pero las que anhelaba no :cc me frustra porque por poco puntaje he quedado fuera pero culpo a no meterme a una academia desde inicio de año x.x quedé fuera de la Carrera de Medicina por 20 punto… ¡Solo 20 puntos! Pero me di cuenta que lo que realmente quería es Arquitectura, y de miles que se presentaron para solo 13 vacantes, quedé en puesto 21 :cc osea solo por 8 personas! Y me dolió, realmente me hizo decidirme a entrar ahora en verano –aura de automotivación- Pero bueno, el caso es que, realmente no tenía cabeza para escrbir, pero ahora que todo terminó y me prepararé a partir de finales de diciembre para verano, me siento más relajada y supe que debía actualizar todas mis historias x.x**

**Sin más los dejo! Espero que disfruten este capítulo, que es el último de esta historia con la que me he encariñado :')**

Gaara había llegado a la isla luego de tanto tiempo, aun como gobernante de una aldea se negaba a dejar una misión incompleta. Si quería retirarse debía quedarse con todo cumplido o se regañaría a sí mismo de eso todo el tiempo.

Con la túnica característica de su aldea y un sombrero que demostraba su autoridad en el desierto de Suna, se infiltró en la enorme Kirigakure, siendo guiado por los rumores de todos los aldeanos de la ciudad. Todos se referían a una enorme flota pirata buscando a otros similares; y habían escuchado muchos disparos de pronto, demasiados, más adentrado en ese bosque cuya fama era la lluvia ácida pocas veces en el año y al cual nadie entraba, sabiendo que era tierra de nadie.

A pesar de que sus hombres le insistían no tomar el riesgo, Gaara se adentró en el bosque y siguió los rastros de batalla que aumentaron a cada paso. Balas en el suelo, una que otra flecha, olor a pólvora cada vez más fuerte…

Y así fue encontrando cadáveres, uno, dos, tres… ocho… y subían a más de 10. No tenía duda que la lucha había sido complicada pero ya había terminado. La calma era total, el ambiente se relajaba. Él conocía el sentimiento, sabía que en cualquier momento encontraría el lugar donde se dio el clímax, donde los líderes se debieron enfrentar y donde quizá encontraría a Sakura.

Cuando había cruzado de un lado a otro de la isla, veía sangre en los pastizales y luego un pequeño tumulto de personas cerca a un acantilado. Ahí vio a la inconfundible cabellera rosada.

Naruto lo notó al instante y tuvo toda la intención de atacar apenas notó un intruso, pero paró. Una brisa agitó la tela que protegía el marco de la cara de la autoridad, y unos cabellos rojos resaltaron sobre la piel porcelana de Gaara cuando alzó la mirada. Los ojos aguamarina chocaron con los azul cielo, sin esperárselo por ninguna de las dos partes.

-¿Suna? ¿Pero qué carajos? –Kiba se puso de pie de inmediato junto con otros más de la tropa y se pusieron en posición, algunos apuntando con flechas como Neji pero el rubio les hizo una seña para que se calmaran.

-Alto –dijo, enfundando su espada de vuelta ante la mirada confundida de todos- Él no es una amenaza…espero…

-¿Gaara? –preguntó Sakura dando unos pasos hacia adelante, pero paró en seco al recordar algo que la hizo enojar bastante- Mi padre debió enviarte ¿cierto?

El pelirrojo negó la cabeza y habló con su usual parsimonia.

-Lo hizo, pero eso ya hace más de un mes-se acercó hacia la pareja- Ahora tengo otras responsabilidades, princesa; pero no podía dejar mis principios a un lado y no terminar el que era mi último trabajo –afiló un poco la mirada-Debía llevarte a Konoha, pero mi padre fue asesinado por los Akatsukis, estoy seguro. Solo querían sacarme de su tablero de ajedrez, alejarme.

-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer ahora?-intervino el rubio, interponiéndose protectoramente entre él y Sakura- Ellos están muertos ahora.

Gaara divisó con facilidad al cadáver del líder a solo unos metros de ahí.

-Lo he notado –centró su mirada en el capitán- No esperaba volverte a ver…ni siquiera que estés vivo, Naruto, debes regresar a tu aldea.

-¿Por qué lo haría? No creo que se alegren de ver a un pirata como yo de vuelta. Incendiarán el suelo por donde camine. Me acusarán de raptarme a Sakura y de seguro, terminaré en un calabozo como una miserable rata. Yo solo querría gobernar lo que mi padre algún día hubiera querido, pero el pueblo me rechazará.

-Te equivocas. La noticia se esparcirá de inmediato. Todos sabrán que mataste a Pain, y llevarías a la princesa de vuelta. Todos te verán como un héroe.

Naruto abrió los ojos con esa palabra. Tragó pesado.

-No lo sé, Gaara. Nada me garantiza que será así. Además ¿Qué pasa con los padres de ella? –señaló a la pelirrosa que levantó las cejas al recordar a sus progenitores y miró curiosa al pelirrojo por saber la respuesta.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que supo que tenía que explicarlo todo de raíz.

-Luego del asesinato del tercer rey, hubo una lista de candidatos al trono. Entre ellos estaban muchas familias adineradas como Sakura y los Namikaze… donde encabezabas tú –intercambiaba miradas tanto con el rubio como con la esmeralda- Pero eras muy joven y desapareciste al poco tiempo. Lo mejor era que una familia sin mucho peso pero que al menos resaltaba por sus relaciones políticas tomara el poder… gracias a eso tuvieron la paz, al menos hasta ahora. No eran amenazas para los Akatsuki, ellos solo buscan exterminar a quienes derrochaban fama y poder, imponiendo el miedo a un golpe de estado. Su puesto no es realmente relevante ahora –vio a Sakura dándose cuenta de cómo había sonado- Lamento si eso te ofendió.

-No… al contrario, porque eso quiere decir que mis padres en realidad… vendrían a ser como un plan para no atraer a los enemigos –susurró la pelirrosa, extrañamente no estaba decepcionada de que sus padres realmente sean una especie de gobernantes momentáneos.

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Pero ahora Akatsuki no existe ¿O me equivoco? –obtuvo una negación por parte del resto como respuesta.

-… Naruto, regresa a Konoha –dijo Sakura, viéndolo a los ojos- Haz la voluntad de tu padre… vuelve con tu aldea…

El rubio lo dudó por unos momentos y no sabía qué responder en ese instante. Era algo complicado, podría volver pero no sabía si era bueno quitarle el lugar a los actuales reyes… además, ¿Qué pasaría con su tropa? ¿Su barco? ¿Sus amigos?

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y vio a unos ojos afilados y caninos darle confianza.

-Como tu amigo, sé la razón por la que comandabas el barco… ¡Y mira! ¡Lo lograste! Pain está muerto.

-Kiba…-vio como Shikamaru, Neji y los demás lo imitaron y le sonrieron –Chicos…

- Debes volver a tu vida de antes, problemático _señorito_.–decía Shikamaru, rascándose la nuca- Tranquilo, no molestaremos a Konoha… hay siete mares esperándonos.

-Millones de lugares –le siguió el ojiblanco.

-Y aventuras –susurró Kiba, entrelazando dedos con Hinata, que ahora estaba a su lado y sonreía de igual manera –Cuidaremos el barco.

Naruto sonrió, pero a la vez estaba triste porque había pasado mucho tiempo con todos ellos, se habían vuelto muy cercanos, como hermanos.

Sakura lo miró cuando sintió la mano del rubio tomando la suya.

-…Está bien, pero promete que te quedarás a mi lado.

La esmeralda le sonrió en respuesta y fue suficiente para él. Gaara entendió cuando Naruto lo miró decidido.

-Konoha los espera –finalizó el de Suna.

***…***

"_Querido diario,_

_Hoy fue la juramentación de Naruto como nuevo rey de esta aldea. Estábamos muy emocionados con esto hace días. Me hace recordar el primer día en que estuvimos de regreso, cuando le contamos a mis padres quién era y el alivio que vi en ellos. Noté que nunca fue la intención de mis padres robar el trono y que rogaban por el día en que un verdadero heredero regresara, más que todo aceptando el poder por mi nacimiento, queriendo darme todo lo mejor y haciendo que mis disculpas por huir sean sinceras. _

_De inmediato se instaló en el palacio y yo insistí en volver con mis padres. No contaba que a la semana de mudarme Naruto venga con un ramo de rosas y su sombrero de capitán en la mano, de donde sacaría el anillo. Fui feliz, muy feliz._

_Pero la felicidad nos duraría poco, pues el tema de Sasuke salió a la luz. Desde la pelea en Kirigakure nadie lo había visto, ni a Madara Uchiha, ni a Itachi y eso, aun, nos mantiene preocupados a todos…"_

***…***

"_Naruto,_

_Me enteré de tu juramentación, idiota. Espero que hagas un buen trabajo con ese pueblucho que ahora gobernarás. Toma esto como el último mensaje que recibirás de mí, no me busques, no me encontrarán. No estoy con Madara, lo maté en cuanto pude en esa isla. Me voy con Itachi, alejándonos de la gente que nos hizo tanta mierda a nuestra vida. Estoy seguro que le pedirás matrimonio a Sakura, quiero que sepas que ya no es virgen. Tómate esto como una despedida si quieres, solo quería dejar en claro que no volveré a Konoha a seguir viviendo como un imbécil por los idiotas del consejo. Hasta nunca._

_ Uchiha Sasuke_

_PD: Naruto, tomé esta carta sin que Sasuke lo notara, cuida de la aldea, es importante para mí. No te preocupes por un ataque, yo lo controlaré todo… ten muchos hijos, así nunca faltarán herederos…_

_ Uchiha Itachi"_

***…***

"_Querido diario:_

_Finalmente hemos recibido noticias de Sasuke, a Naruto le llegó una carta misteriosamente. Nos decían que se iban lejos y que no volverán, pero que no atacarán la aldea…. No supimos como tomarlo al principio. Yo no pude negar un ligero alivio, ciertamente Sasuke nunca fue bueno conmigo, pero Itachi era una excelente persona y no se merece todo el dolor por el que pasó._

_La reacción de Naruto la noté desde que comenzó a leer la carta. Su cara pasó de la sorpresa, la alegría, el enfado, la tristeza y el ligero alivio en unos segundos. No quiso leerme la carta, pero confío en que lo que me dijo que estaba escrito es lo necesario. De todas maneras, la carta era para él y no para mí. Ahora estoy en mi habitación y Naruto duerme plácidamente en la enorme cama. Cierto, acabo de recordar que dejé unos pequeños zapatitos a medio tejer, quiero que sea una sorpresa, así que aprovecharé que mi adorable marido está dormido."_

***…***

"_Bitácora (Día 23 de Noviembre)_

_7:00 am Levantarse_

_8:00 am Desayuno_

_9:00 am Trabajo, papeleo, consejo_

_2:00 pm ¡Comida!_

_3:00 pm Más trabajo (quiero dormir)_

_6:00 pm Jugar con bebé, alimentarla, molestar a Sakura_

_7:00 pm ¡Comida!_

_8:00 pm Apapachos con Sakura (anotar que nadie lea esta bitácora nunca)_

_9:00 pm Dormir_

_10:00 pm Ir por la bebé, dormir con la bebé. Rogar a Sakura que deje a la bebé dormir con nosotros. _

_Vaya, es la bitácora más rara que he escrito. Ya no hay "Robar" "Puerto" "Naufragio" "Se acabó el combustible" "Kiba se comió todo de la cocina" "Estamos sin dinero" "Maté al maldito que me robó el oro" "Shikamaru trajo ron" "Hoy desperté en un lugar que no conozco" "Llegamos al burdel"_

_Bueno, lo último no lo voy a extrañar, pero me alegro tener estas bitácoras guardadas…"_

***…***

Naruto estaba sentado en el enorme jardín del palacio con el sombrero de pirata entre sus manos. Miraba el enorme mar que se divisaba desde allí y recordaba esos momentos en que estuvo al borde de la muerte. Se acordó de los tripulantes, de todo lo que pasó y también de cómo encontró a Sakura.

-¿En qué piensas? –de pronto oyó la voz femenina, y unos brazos le rodearon por detrás del cuello cariñosamente. La vio sobre su hombro con la nostalgia en sus ojos.

-En cómo llegué hasta aquí –una ligera risa salió de sus labios- ¿Recuerdas cómo nos volvimos a ver? ¿No quieres huir de nuevo, no? ¿O tal vez unirte a otra tripulación?

-No me iría del lugar en donde tengo todo –le contestó, dándole la vuelta y sonriéndole- A ti, a mi hija, a todo lo que pedí en mi aburrida vida de antes. Felicidad.

Naruto también sonrío.

-Señor, unas personas lo buscan. Dicen haber quedado con usted antes –un guardia se adentró al lugar y dijo eso apenas los vio.

El mencionado arqueó una ceja, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era malo.

-Ya voy.

Pronto entraron a un salón que era una clase de recepción para invitados. Era muy amplio y la luz del día hacía brillar cada detalle de la hermosa decoración de metales preciosos y cristales. Con trajes bastante elegantes encontraron a una pareja tomados de la mano admirando la enorme araña de cristal del lugar. Apenas se encontraron las miradas reconocieron de quienes se trataban.

-Sabía que nos dejarían pasar –dijo Kiba, con una enorme sonrisa de ver a su amigo de nuevo –Ha pasado un tiempo, chicos.

-Hola Sakura-san, Naruto-kun…

Los cuatro conversaron un rato. Kiba aseguró que la tripulación estaba excelente, y que había tenido que robar un par de trajes para poder adentrarse en Konoha sin ser descubierto. Shikamaru había vuelto por Temari y finalmente estaba con ella. Neji seguía siendo el cerebro del grupo y todo parecía seguir yendo de maravilla.

-Solo queríamos hacerles una visita- dijo la pelinegra con un ligero sonrojo. Naruto sonrió enternecido al recordar su timidez, Sakura le dio un codazo cuando se dio cuenta –Ya que nos quedábamos poco tiempo, decidimos pasar por aquí.

-Qué bueno que estén todos bien –le dijo Sakura.

-Hey, quiero preguntar algo hace rato ¿Esa niña nos ha estado mirando hasta ahora?

Sakura se fijó que atrás de un par de plantas, una pequeña niña se asomaba con curiosidad. Le hizo señas para que se acercara y ella a pasos lentos así lo hizo.

-Perdón, es que no los conoce –dijo la pelirrosa, acariciando los rubios cabellos de su pequeña- Di hola, cariño.

Ella alzó su pequeña mano haciendo un ademán de saludo tímidamente.

-Ella es nuestra hija-dijo orgulloso Naruto.

-¡Oh! –exclamó Hinata, encantada- ¡Es muy linda!

***…***

Luego de conversar un rato, estaban en la entrada del palacio, a punto de despedirse.

-Espero que podamos volver a verlos pronto.

Kiba alzó un pulgar en aprobación.

-Te aseguro que lo haremos… solo déjame conseguir otro traje para la próxima –Hinata asintió tomando del brazo a su pareja para irse. Antes de que cruzaran la puerta principal el rubio los detuvo y fue corriendo hacia ellos.

-Lo olvidaba-Naruto sacó su sombrero de capitán y lo extendió hasta Kiba, que lo miraba confundido- Tómalo, ya no necesito esto ahora…

El castaño lo vio sorprendido ¿De verdad lo hacía?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, quiero que seas oficialmente el siguiente capitán al mando de ese barco… así que cuida mucho este sombrero ¿Me oíste? –lo último lo dijo con un tono como el que solía usar en sus mandatos de capitán, con una sonrisa.

-Sí –tomó el sombrero negro con curiosidad y volvió a mirarlo- Gracias, Naruto.

El rubio solo agitó la mano en señal de despedida, y mientras se alejaban, pudo ver como se iba también la historia de piratas con la que había comenzado la vida.

Y ahora se quedaba en donde realmente debía estar: su hogar.

***...***

Sakura salía tranquilamente de la habitación de su hija, dirigiéndose a la suya para descansar, y justo cuando se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, notó que Naruto no estaba. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera imaginarse dónde estaría, una venda le tapó la vista y suavemente tiró su cabeza para atrás.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una leve risa cuyo aliento chocaba con su cuello, erizando su piel. Esa risa la reconocería así estuviera perdida en medio del océano.

-¿En serio? ¿Por atrás? Juegas muy sucio...-susurró con voz divertida.

-Crecí como un pirata después de todo, querida -respondió besando su cuello y sacándole un leve gemido.

-Eres un malvado, Capitán Naruto Uzumaki.

-Y tú una loca princesa... pero aún así te amo.

Y se besaron en medio de la oscuridad de la noche en el palacio, siendo una vez de las miles que vendrían para permanecer juntos...

**FIN.**

**AHHHH, lo he terminado, no puedo creerlo T.T hace tantos años vengo con esta historia, le había tomado cariño, ahora solo espero que haya estado bien y no me golpeen cibernéticamente :'c**

**Quiero agradecer a cada uno de los comentarios y de las personas que me apoyaron *-* Y que finalmente no tengo nada más que decir, así que espero sus reviews con ansias para responderles.**

**Recuerden seguir siempre la proa de sus sueños :') (? Ok, quería dejar alguna frase motivadora u.u**

**Cuídense mucho! Gracias otra vez!**

**Hasta la próxima historia.**

_**Annlu Namikaze**_


End file.
